It Begins Once More
by TehBot
Summary: This story will be discontinued! I am rewriting it! The new story is Digimon: Restoration. Same concept. Same plot. Same everything. Just written differently. For more information read chapter 19. Find the new story through my profile.
1. Chapter 1 Revised

**It Begins Once More**

Hey guys I am back! I'm hoping to get off with a better start this time.

Takes place a few months after the DD defeated malomyotismon.

Tai Sora Matt - 17

Joe- 18

Kari Davis TK- 14

Yolei Ken- 15

Mimi Izzy- 16

Cody- 13

Couples will be introduced later on but it won't be hard to figure out.

ENJOY! By the way, I DON'T OWN DIGIMON OKIE DOKIE?

**Unexpected Company**

Digital World: Agumon's House, Noon

Agumon's P.O.V.

Finally! I'm done. This house is much cleaner than Tai's place. He was never the one to pick up after himself. I haven't seen the goggle head for a few days now. Although I usually go to his house in the physical world, I invited him to come to the digital world to see my house instead.

I wonder what we should do. I was never the one to plan things out. Maybe we could play soccer or visit Gennai or ...a noise distrupted my brainstorming.

The door swung open and on the other side was Biyomon.

Did I mention Biyomon and I live in the same sectors? We live in Sazuka City, which is located in between the digital desert and the digi forest. It gets lonely without our partners sometimes so Biyomon lives here in my little house and she has grown on me and I really like her company. Gatomon says we are starting to act like Tai and Sora. Biyomon doesn't seem to mind having me around either. I mean who wouldn't? I'm strong, funny, nice, and a good looking mon at that! Wow I'm becoming more like Tai everyday!

"Hiya Biyomon!" I greeted my feathery friend.

She grinned at me."Hi Agumon, was just outside watering the flowers Sora gave me. Are you cleaning?" She laughed at the site of me holding a broom. Yeah cleaning. Something I rarely did. Biyomon usually let me slide on the housework. But I want to help out for a change.

"Yeah, Tai is coming over and we are just going to hang out."

"Oh yeah I forgot. Hope Sora's visit doesn't ruin your plans or anything."

"You invited Sora? Well maybe we could do something together!" I offered.

"That actually sounds like a good idea. I bet the two wouldn't mind either."

"Yeah they probably wouldn't. The two are inseparable, even after the Christmas thing. Tai has grown up a lot."

"He's not the only one." She looked at me kind of hinting something. There was something in her eyes and the tone in how she said it. I was now looking into her eyes and then I snapped back to reality. I was beat red and turned away trying to hide my face."Well I'm going to clean up a bit also."

"Okay." I managed to utter out. She soon was up the stairs and out of site."Man I can't wait 'til Tai gets here."

Odaiba High: Room 108, Afternoon

Tai's P.O.V.

Hum... wonder what Agumon's doing right now. The last class of the day is always boring especially when it leads into a vacation. The teacher was doing his thing and I just couldn't take it! Sora was bored too. She was sitting next to me. She caught me looking at her. Well staring was a much better word to describe it in this situation. She smiled back at me. That smile. Oh do I love that smile. I now caught myself staring at her and started to blush.

Time pasted and the teacher was still his boring self talking about something I had no care about. Sora and I started to just have our own conversation.

Sora was whispering to me."Tai! I'm so bored. What are you going to be up to after school?"

"Well I'm going home and then off to the digital world to visit Agumon."

"You're going to the digital world too? We could go together because I'm suppose to be visiting Biyomon."

"Cool." I smiled back.

Finally! I thought that class was never going to end. Well time to go meet Sora at her locker like every other day.

"That was a boring class." Sora said with that smile again.

"Yeah it was." I replied with my own goofy smile.

"Well lets get going we can use the computer at your house and open a portal to the digital world from their."

"Yeah these new digivices do come in handy." I never leave home without my digivice.

The walk to my house went as usual. Random conversations about soccer, tennis, the digital world, and other things. We made it to the apartment in about 10 minutes. Kari wasn't home yet and my parents left a note for me on the fridge. It said that my parents were going out for the vacation to visit my aunt. I guess it's just me and Kari for a while.

"Well I guess I have to tell Kari. Well I'll just send her a message through my D-terminal." I sent Kari a message. To my surprise she replied pretty quickly. She asked to stay at Yolei's house for a sleepover. I guess it won't be a bad idea. I replied and gave her an okay. I really don't mind as long as T.K. and Davis don't make any moves on my sister. But if they do they got something coming for them.

"Alright Sora lets get going. Don't want to keep Agumon waiting. You tell your mom you're with me already right?" She would usually be at the flower shop. And she knew what I was hinting at.

"Yeah I did, I don't have to work today. I mean my mom does give me days off Tai," she sighed.

"Well lets go then," we went to my computers and I opened the port.

Digital World: Digital Forest Afternoon

Tai's P.O.V.

We made it to the digital world landing in an awkward position as usually.. Sora's foot was pretty much right over my throat making me pretty nervous. She landed sitting on top of my torso and I was laid on my back."Ugh Sora...can't...breath...on...chest...oof."

"Oh huh Tai? Oh there you are." She looked at me under her and got off quickly. "Sorry."

"I hate it when that happens," I said as I rubbed my neck. Landing in the digital world was always rough.

"So Tai we landed in the middle of the digital forest. Where did Agumon say you should go? I'm suppose to go to um... Sazuka City."

"Me too, maybe they live by each other," She proposed. It was a good possibility. I always seen Agumon eying Biyomon whenever they were together. Poor Agumon, I wonder if he's got a crush on her.

"Maybe,"

"Well lets look around for a digimon. Someone must know where it is." I implied.

Conveniently there was a nice Kiwimon that told us the directions. Sadly the directions were to just go east and we will get there eventually because we were barely a mile outside the city. Embarrassed we headed off quickly to the city.

"Wow this place looks nice," Sora said.

"Yeah," Most of the houses and buildings were similar in color but different in shapes. Most looked like they were made of marble but you can never be too sure in the digital world. They all had a small yard and garden in front of them. The city was pretty big at that.

"Now the hard part, finding which house belongs to our digimon," Sora looked at me hoping to get an answer.

"Actually I don't know if it will be too hard. I can spot my orange dinosaur from miles away." I smiled. Suddenly I felt a tap on the back. I turned around to see another man. It was Gennai! Or maybe one of his many counterparts but I pushed my luck and greeted him."Hi Gennai!"

"Tai, Sora how are you two. And Tai how did you know it was me?"

"To be honest with you Gennai, I guessed," I laughed.

"So I assume you two are visiting your partners?" Gennai questioned.

"You assumed right! By any chance you know where they live?" I asked a little embarrassed.

"Yes I do as a matter of fact. I'm actually visiting them also."

"Is that so?" I wonder what he was visiting Agumon for.

We started to walk down the path of the city when we finally ended up at a two story house with a little garden in front of it.

"So here it is." Gennai told us.

"Who's house is this? Agumon or Biyomons?" Sora asked.

"Ha! They both live here silly," We all walked to the front door and I knocked on it. Agumon opened it and was excited when he saw us on the other side.

"Tai!" Agumon ran up and gave me a hug.

"Agumon! Hey buddy!"

"Hi Sora. Hi! Uh... Gennai?" Agumon said.

"Yeah, its me! Good guess," Gennai grinned.

"Hi Agumon. Where's Biyomon?" Sora asked my partner.

"Oh! Shes inside. Come on in guys make yourselves at home," Agumon said as he went to call Biyomon.

I have to say the house was as clean as a whistle. It was a nice place, small but cozy. I wonder if any of the other digimon live here. And I wonder why Agumon lives with Biyomon. Unless my suspicions are true. Agumon and Biyomon walked into the room together and we all greeted Biyomon.

"Nice place you and Biyomon have here Agumon." Sora complimented.

"Yeah, Agumon really tidied up today. He's a great help," Biyomon smiled.

"Biyomon is great help too," he grinned as he turned towards her.

I whistled at the mention of Biyomon. Teasing him is always fun.

"Pipe it lover boy," He whispered nudging me.

"Yeah yeah," I smiled at my little partner. I love the guy hes like a brother to me. Sad thing is I'm twice his size and he handles himself better than I do.

Biyomon and Sora were talking inside the kitchen talking about something. Probably just girl stuff; I didn't take much interest in it so I just stayed out with Agumon and Gennai.

"Gennai what are you doing here if you don't mind us asking?" Agumon asked. I too wonder what he's doing here. It's odd for him to just pop up so suddenly.

"Well its about the digital world," he started. I saw a look in his eyes, he was frowning. Something had him distraught.

"Is it the Royal Knights?" I looked up to him. They've been the premise of our problems ever since our last battle. They really want to pick a fight with us.

"No," Gennai said calmly."Look I see this is not a good time. Enjoy your stay at the digital world. If you ever need me you can contact me by your D-Terminal but I do own a house in Sazuka so check there before you try to send me a message." He gave us the directions and was on his way home.

"Agumon, what do you think Gennai was talking about?"

"I don't know. Should we tell Biyomon and Sora?"

"Not yet, we will later in the day but lets just enjoy our afternoon."

Digital World: Dark Area Unknown Time

Seven dark figures were circled around a mountain. All of different sizes.

A small one rose among the group and spoke. "Haha! It is time for us to rise above this puny world and take what is ours my brothers. Soon enough we will have our chance to strike," The figure started to cackle maniacally. "Soon enough," It whispered to itself.

That concludes chapter numero uno!

R&R GUYS!!!


	2. Chapter 2 Revised

**It Begins Once More**

HI GUYS!!!

Thanks to the reviewers

Courage Sun

Lord Pata

On with the story! I don't own digimon. :(

**Kicking Back and Relaxing**

Digital World: Agumon and Biyomon's House Afternoon

Biyomon's P.O.V.

"Biyomon why didn't you ever tell me you lived with Agumon?" Sora asked me.

"You never asked." I smiled at her."Enough about me how about you in the real world? Anything happen that I should know about?"

"Well, I saw this coming but, Matt and I broke up a while back," she frowned.

"Oh what happened? You're okay right Sora?" Curiosity gets the best of me sometimes.

"I just didn't have those feelings for him. And that feeling was mutual. Hes a nice guy and he's cute but all I can see him as is a friend. Nothing more," she responded.

"Like the way you saw Tai?" Now I've crossed the line. I mean Sora's feelings for Tai was blatantly obvious. Sometimes I think Tai and Sora are most oblivious people alive."Does Tai even know?

She shot me a glare. "He does. But what does that have anything to do with this?" She said hiding her face.

"Sora why did you go out with Matt in the first place?"

"I don't know to be honest with you Biyomon," she said putting her palm to her face. She sighed.

"Maybe it was because you were hiding your feelings for a particular brown headed goggle boy."

"What?" She was starting to get red and turned around. I mean who doesn't know Sora liked Tai. It was obvious.

"Oh you know-" Agumon and Tai walked in the kitchen both with worried look on their faces.

"Hey guys what's with the faces?" I asked.

"Oh huh?" They said in sync.

"Nothing we're fine. Not a thing to worry about." Agumon's a really bad liar but I just played along to avoid anything unnecessary.

"Gennai just left," Tai added as he pointed out the door.

"Why so soon? Sora asked.

"Don't know," Tai was also was a bad liar.

"Okay well what do you guys want to do then? Maybe we can go to the lake in the forest. It isn't far off," I offered. It was a quiet calm place. And it is a nice day. It isn't too cold yet.

"Fine by me," Agumon smiled. Sora and Tai agreed.

Digital World: Digi Forest Mid Afternoon

Sora's P.O.V.

The lake was beautiful and extremely clean. The forest looked a lot better than when the Dark Masters corrupted it. Well thats a given. It's nice to know that everything will be okay and we don't have to worry about anything trying to take over the world.

"Sora want to play soccer?" I knew who it was from the voice. I turned around to see Tai holding a soccer ball.

"Where? There's no room here."

"Well we can just kick it around. Come on it will be fun. We haven't played for a while," He looked at me with that goofy smile on. I just gazed at his eyes, they were so warm and beautiful. Wait, what is this? I touched my cheek and noticed I was blushing.

"Sora you going to play or what? Digi World to Sora. Hey, anyone there?"

"Oh huh? Sorry. Yeah I'll play. Lets go!" He handed me the ball and we stood on the edge of the water. Agumon and Biyomon were seated on a tree watching us.

"Alright Sora. If you kick it passed me how about I'll buy you lunch or dinner at a restaurant of your choice. The trees are the boundaries. Lets see what you can do tennis girl," He tossed his sweater to Agumon. It wasn't cold here in the digital world so I left my sweater at the house and kept a t-shirt on.

"You seem pretty confident in yourself." I grinned at him and was ready to kick the ball. I ran up and kicked the ball. Tai was fast. He grabbed it without a moments hesitation.

"Thats one. Come on Sora is this all you got?" He started teasing me. He tossed me the ball and I was ready for my second shot. I kicked it over the left side of him and he grabbed it before it fell into the water."Nice shot but not good enough. Come on show me what ya got."

He tossed me the ball. I had an idea pop in my head although it might not get me my free dinner or lunch it sure as hell would make me laugh. I took the ball and kicked it to the left over the water farther than before. Tai being a star, jumped to grab the ball and landed face first into the water.

He splashed around in the water a bit and finally found his way back to the surface. "Hey you meant to do that!" He started swimming closer to me.

"I know," I grinned at him. A smirk came across his face. He grabbed me and pulled me into the water with him."Tai! My clothe are wet now."

"Good that makes us even." He started to splash water onto me.

Digital World: Digital Forest Sundown

Agumon's P.O.V.

"Those two look like they are having fun." Biyomon was looking at the two.

"Yeah, it's getting dark lets go get those two and head on home." I looked at the sky. The moon was already out. It was beautiful.

The two were soaked and it was getting cold. I tossed Tai his sweater. "Here Tai you're going to need this. We should head on home. It's starting to get dark."

He looked at Sora. "Here you look cold." He put her into his sweater. Once it was on the two smiled at each other and Sora held Tai's hand as we made our way. We started walking towards the city.

"You look cold," I took a glance at Biyomon and she was shivering. She looked at me and I took my arms and wrapped them around her."This better?"

"Yeah," She whispered softly in my ear. I'm beginning to get a lot warmer too.

Digital World: Agumon and Biyomon's House Night

It didn't take us too long to get home. I stepped inside and showed Tai and Sora the wash room so they can dry off. I planted myself in a chair by the fireplace. Biyomon sat next to me. Tai and Sora sat on the couch. We were talking all night about our past adventures and about other things. Sora eventually fell asleep on Tai's shoulder.

"I guess we are stuck here for the night. I'll call her mom.,"Tai smiled as he looked at the girl on his shoulders. She smiled softly. Tai really likes her. And he knows it. I wish he would just tell her.

"It's fine Tai I'll get you some sheets. Make yourself comfortable." I headed on upstairs to my room to grab them something to blankets. I handed Tai a blanket and he and Sora went to sleep on the couch. Biyomon fell asleep on her chair. I carried her up to her room and set her on her bed and covered her. She looked so nice asleep. And so peaceful, her soft chirps soothed my ears. Wait, what am I thinking? Why am I having these thoughts? Well I guess I should head on to my room, I can't stand here looking at her all night. She might wake up and think I'm weird or something. It won't be hard to fall asleep tonight. I'm beat.

Digital World: Agumon and Biyomon's House Mid Morning

Tai's P.O.V.

Wow I haven't slept that well for a while. This couch is comfy, and Sora is pretty warm.

"Your awake," It was Sora. She was still on me.

"Hey you two. Finally up 'eh?" Agumon was up fixing breakfast. We got up and folded our sheets.

"Yeah. Agumon where is the nearest monitor? We should head on to the real world." I asked.

"Oh did I mention there is one in the basement? Sorry."

"It's fine. I had fun yesterday," Sora said snuggling closer to Tai.

"Why are you guys leaving so early?" Biyomon was flying down the stairs. Literally. I really didn't want to leave, but we had to go home and wash up.

"Well we could come back after we wash up." I insisted.

"Yeah I just need to run home and shower and change," Sora yawned as she stretched.

"Alright see you guys in a few!" We walked down to the basement and I opened a port to the real world and were on our way.

Chappy 2 done!

R&R

Sorry for the short chapter. Next chapter will be a lot better.

READ REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3 Revised

**It Begins Once More**

Thanks everyone for reviewing.

Also this takes place during late spring.

I DONT OWN IT K?

**The Enemy**

Odaiba: Tai's House Morning

Tai's P.O.V.

"I'll see you in an hour?" Sora asked me walking out the door.

"Alright. See you later then."I said.

She walked up to me and gave me a kiss in the cheek.

"Bye." She said going the other way.

I smiled and turned a shade of red and she was on her way home. Did that just really happen? Am I dreaming? Nope I'm awake.

"Tai? What are you doing just standing there?" It was Kari. Gatomon was by her said as always. They both looked at me with a confused look.

"Kari? What are you doing home so early?"

"Came back to get something to change into. And answer my question."

"Oh nothing just came out to uh...nothing. You know what, it doesn't matter. I'm going to shower."

"Fine. Weirdo." She headed towards her room.

"What an angel..." I said walking to the bathroom.

"I heard that." With that she went into her room and shut the door behind her.

I finished up and Kari was waiting for me to be done."You spend more time in the bathroom than me." She said as I walked to my room. Sad but true. But thats only because it takes hell of a time to fix my hair up.

My D-Terminal went off and Izzy told us to meet him at his place at 12. He said it was urgent and had something to do with the Digital World. Great what now. Wait maybe it has something to do with what Gennai told me. Well its only 11. I guess I'll wait for Kari to finish up. I should call Sora and tell her to just stay home and I'll go pick her up. Well until it's time to go, I'm going to watch T.V.

When Kari was all washed up I told her about the message I got from Izzy."What do you think it is?" She asked.

"When I saw Gennai, yesterday all he said is it was something far more threatening than the Royal Knights, which kind of worries me. Gatomon you have any idea?" The Royal Knights are not much of a threat, but more of a nuisance. But if it got Gennai worked up, it has to be serious.

"Not in the slightest."

"Well lets get going then. We are going to get Sora at her house then walk over to Izzy's."

"We aren't going to take your car?"

"Nah." I never liked driving really. I always enjoyed walking to places. Plus a green sedan isn't much so walking will do.

The walk to Sora's wasn't long. Its only a few apartments over anyways. I knocked on the door and Mrs. Takenouchi greeted us."Why hello you three. Here to see Sora I'm guessing."

"Yeah. Can we come in?" I asked.

"Of course sweety. Sora is in her room." We walked to Sora's room and I opened the door. She was writing something in her diary. I would know I was the one to get it for her about a year ago.

"Hey Tai, hey Kari, Gatomon." Sora smiled at us and closed her diary and put it in her drawer.

"Hello." We all said. We sat in Sora's room talking until it was time to go. Mrs. Takenouchi made us snacks and headed out to the flower shop.

"We should get to Izzy's. It's almost 12:00. We don't want to be late." I suggested.

"Yeah, lets get going." Sora replied.

Our walk to Izzy's was short. We made it there in time and Izzy's mom let us in. We walked into Izzy's room as he was furiously typing away on his computer. By the looks of it we were last. Ah well.

"What's up guys?"

"Hey guys. Well that makes everyone then but just in case lets have an attendance check." He said.

"Are we in school?" I said to the red head.

"No but I'd rather not start without us all being here first. So lets see! Tai, Kari, Gatomon, and Sora just made it here. T.K., Patamon, Matt, Joe, and Mimi are here. Ken and Wormmon, Davis and Veemon, Yolei and Hawkmon, and Cody and Armadillomon are all here also. Guess no one's missing. Alright, I'm going to see what Gennai needs from us."

"You don't know either?" I asked quizzically. Must be serious. Hopefully it's nothing too bad. I was enjoying my vacation.

"No," he replied.

As he was busy on the key board we all started to talked about what it could be Gennai needs us for."It's not the Royal Knights. But thats all I can tell you because thats all I know." I told everyone.

"Can it be Myotismon is back? I mean hes came back once he could have done it again." Cody said.

"I don't know. But when he was talking to me yesterday he seemed pretty concerned. It looks like we are getting into another battle." I looked at everyone. They all had frowns on their faces. We have been through a lot of things and we haven't had a break. It sucks. "Come on guys cheer up. We have been alright before. This might not be as bad as we think it is." I was lying to myself. I had a feeling this will be different from what we dealt with before. But I don't want to frighten them.

Izzy stopped typing and turned to us." Gennai replied to the message I sent him. He said he wants us to meet him at Sazuka City, where ever that is. He said you know where it is Tai." Everyone looked at me. I just nodded."Tai come open the port." and I did so. I opened a port to Agumon's house. Boy my little buddy is going to be in for a surprirse.

Digital World: Agumon and Biyomon's House Noon

Agumon's P.O.V.

"Hey Biyomon, you finish watering the plants?" Biyomon walked through the door as I was eating some lunch.

"Yeah, I just finished." She smiled back at me and I just went back to eating. Suddenly their was a large crash coming from under us.

"What was that? It sounds like it came from the basement." I walked over to the stairs and Biyomon followed behind me.

"It might be Tai and Sora. But that was loud, they must have brought more people." We both walked down and sure enough the whole gang was there. Jumbled up like every other time they land.

"Where are we?" I heard Davis ask as he struggled to untangle himself.

"Your in my basement! Now pick yourselves up and come up stairs." I said looking at the mess of people. This is odd. Why did everyone come?

"Your basement?" Matt asked a little confused.

"Yes pretty boy, his basement." Tai answered for me. It took them a while to straighten themselves out. But they achieved it eventually. They hurried up the stairs into our living. It looked like a mob. Chosen few my tail!

"Our house wasn't made to fit this many bodies." Biyomon said looking at all the people.

"Wait I thought this was Agumon's house." Yolei was looking at Biyomon with a questioning look on her face.

"Alright I'll clear things up. We both live here. This is our house. Does that make sense to you?" I explained a little aggravated. They all just nodded.

"Now that's settled, what are you guys doing here in the digital world?" Biyomon asked them all. I was beginning to wonder that myself.

"Gennai wanted us to meet him in Sazuka City and Tai knows where." Izzy answered. Tai looked at me and I nodded knowing what he was thinking.

"Well you are in Sazuka City and Tai and I know where he wants us to meet him, I think." I said.

"I'm pretty sure thats where he wants to see us." Tai looked at me.

"Well alright. I'll lead the way." Gennai's place was not far from my place at all. A few blocks away but nothing too bad. Sazuka is a beautiful city. I enjoy taking walks all over this city. It's very peaceful, and that's how I like it. Nothing like Byakko. That city is more like Gabumon's kind of city. For the party digimon. But me? I like the peaceful atmosphere.

"Well this should be it. The directions he gave us leads us here." Tai announced once we reached our destination. It was a large building. Twice as big as Biyomon and I's. Not even. Bigger!

We knocked on the door a few times until someone opened the door. It was Gomamon. "Hey guys! Joe!" He floated to his partner and gave him a hug.

"Hey little guy." Joe greeted his partner.

"Hey Gomamon." Everyone greeted the little seal.

"Was wondering when you guys would make it! Gennai told me to bring you guys to him. Follow me." And we all did so. It was as big as it was on the inside as it looks on the outside. We walked up a flight of stairs and at the top was a large door that stood out from the rest. We opened it on and on the other side was Gennai with Palmon, Gabumon, and Tentomon. Mimi, Matt, and Izzy were all excited to see their digimon again and greeted their partners.

"Hello everyone! Glad that you all can make it. Now that everyone is reacquainted lets get down to business. You all are wondering what you all are doing here I'm guessing." We just nodded anxious to find out why we were summoned.

Tai stepped in front of the group with a serious look on his face. "Enough chit chat lets get down to it."

"Very well then. A group of digimon have been threatening to take of the digital world. You have faced one of them." We all looked at each other wondering who."Daemon. See, Daemon is one of the Seven Great Demon Lords."

"That guy was cake! You mean hes the evil threatening us." Davis jumped out of his seat.

"One of the seven. Also, all you did to him was incapacitate him and send him to the dark ocean. Now let me finish." Davis sat back down and Gennai continued."Daemon is just one of the Seven Demon Lords. Each and every one of them represent one of the seven deadly sins." Gennai stopped to let everyone catch up.

Then he started again."The first one is Barbamon, Demon Lord of Greed, he is cunning and deceitful. He takes the form of an old wizard but do not judge his power by his looks. The second is Beelzemon, the Demon Lord of Gluttony. He is a biker and rides on his motorcycle the behemoth and carries two shotguns, the berenga. Next one in line is Belphemon. He is the Demon Lord of Sloth. The sole purpose I know that they will attack is because Belphamon has been awaken this year and there has been disturbances of dark energy from the Dark Area where all the Lords reside. You see every 1000 year Belphamon goes from Belphamon sleep mode to Belphamon Rage mode. Predictable. I know." I looked around the room and it was silent. They all knew this was not going to be an easy win. Even Tai looked disheartened.

Gennai also noticed, but continued."The next is the ever so famous Daemon. His sin is Wrath. He hides his true form behind a cloak. Leviamon is next. The Lord of Envy. He's a leviathan-like monster. They say he is big enough to engulf the whole digital world if he wanted to. Next is Lilithmon the demon lord of lust. The Goddess of Darkness, little is known about her. Last but not least is the Demon Lord of Pride, Lucemon. Despite being the only ultimate within the group, he is said to be the leader. That is all seven of them. You will not fight just them but their army. A lot of the Dark Area and the Nightmare Soldiers are along with them. Digi-Destined this will not be an easy task. You must keep your digimon in shape and make sure they are at their strongest at all times. We still don't know exactly when they will strike." I gaped in awe. These guys are some of the most powerful digimon in the digital world. I'm starting to feel doubtful myself.

I looked at Tai. I understand my duties as a digimon. I will do anything in my power to keep my friends safe. And my partner.

But is what I have enough?

--------

Chappy 3 done

Chappy 4 is when the action starts I just wanted everyone to get an idea of what the Demon Lords are. I might be able to work on the next chapter right away but who knows.

READ AND REVIEW NOT READ AND RUN!


	4. Chapter 4 Revised

**It Begins Once More**

Thanks for reviewers

Lord Pata I was looking around alot and alot of different ways people spell the name I'll find the correct one eventually and fix it hehe.

You guys are awsome heres the next chappy. I don't own this story. lol it said chappy before but its fixt.

**United We... Fall?**

Digital World: Gennai's Place Noon

Tai's P.O.V.

"This will be the most difficult fight for you guys and the Sovereigns agreed to return your crest and tags along with the digi eggs. And Ken we also have a tag for your crest." Gennai told us.

"So we can go mega!" Matt was excited about getting his tag and crest.

"Yes, this means you can digivolve to your highest forms. You all need to be at your strongest at all times. This is not a game, these guys will not hesitate to destroy you if you pose a threat to them." Gennai said sternly. It was the most serious I've ever seen him.

Our strongest, will that be enough? I mean these are suppose to be the Great Demon Lords. Well I guess all will tell in time. For now, I have to keep positive. The other digidestined look up to me for guidance, I'm the leader. I can't show them that I'm worried. They are depending on me. I can't let them down.

"Tai? Tai you okay? Are you there? Tai!" Agumon was tapping on my back, I hadn't noticed until he started to scream.

"Oh sorry Agumon I was just thinking about what Gennai has told us. Did I miss something?"

"Yes, Gennai said we all are going to be needed to defend the Digital World everyday. We are still unsure when and where they will strike first."

"Well I guess every afternoon we will be here. It's the best time, we still have school and our parents wouldn't like us ditching school and there is no way around it." I stared at the ground.

"I guess so." Matt was listening in behind me. So was everyone else."Tai keep your head up. We will get through this together. We are a team remember?"

"Gennai how exactly are we suppose to be getting stronger? I mean I know we can surpass ultimate, but not all of us can go to mega." I asked Gennai.

"The digi-core that I gave you when Paildramon digivolved to Mega and into ImperialDramon. You still harness some of the powers from it. With it your powers will be able to break its limits. And to answer your question more fully, you will have to do something that you may not like." He looked around the room."You must fight each other. Train with each other. Not a fight to the finish but a fight to improve yourself and your opponent. Remember digidestined you will fight along side your digimon. "

I understood what he meant. We will improve by challenging each other. We help one another get stronger. Like he said a fight to improve yourself and your opponent.

"Gennai is right. We can't sit here and wait for them to come. We need to start training." I looked around. Noone spoke up... Yet noone backed down.

Digital World: Dark Area Afternoon

(A/N This part is Third person.)

"Time to get this show on the road." Lucemon sat on his throne in his fortress in the Dark Area. Well time to start phase one. Reapermon, SkullMeramon, and MetalPhantomon its time to test these children. Go give them a fight. What ever you do, do not kill them. They are around Sazuka City. The last digiport was opened their and a number of bodies went through. Gather as much information as you can."

"Yes master." Both digimon said. They both walked out of the room.

"Daemon, go also and make sure those three don't die. I need to know what these heroes got." Daemon nodded and was gone at the blink of an eye.

"Lets see how well these fools can handle themselves." Lucemon smirked.

Digital World: Gennai's Place Afternoon

Tai's P.O.V.

"I need to speak to four of you alone please." Gennai said looking at me."Tai, Matt-" Suddenly there was a loud noise. An explosion.

A Centaurmon entered the room suddenly."Gennai a Reapermon, SkullMeramon, and MetalPhantomon are terrorizing homes. They are looking for the digidestined."

I glanced at Gennai."Tai, Matt, Davis, and T.K. come with me and bring you digimon. Everyone else handle them. This will not take too long."

"Gennai, can't this wait?" I was baffled that Gennai held us back. But I guess he had a good reason.

"No. Now follow me." He turned and walked to a door and entered a few numbers and the door opened. We did as we were told and walked inside.

Digital World: Sazuka Streets Afternoon

Sora's P.O.V.

What could Gennai possibly need those four for? Our first fight and we aren't even a full group. Hopefully we can do this.

"There they are!" Izzy shouted.

_Reapermon Mega_

_The bounty hunter Digimon who was born the data of wanted list of a bounty hunter's website. He is a strange bad guy that has convinced himself that he is a bounty hunter and hunts criminals. He has an atrocious nature, he is equipped with the "Judgment Sickle" on his left hand, and the "Guilty Chain" on his right hand._

_SkullMeramon Ultimate_

_Fire type Digimon covered in blue flames. He evolved systematically from Meramon. His fire power has increased from Meramon, his color has changed from red to blue. His fire is hot enough to melt metal. He has increased attack power and defensive power._

_MetalPhantomon Ultimate_

_A Cyborg type Digimon which is like Phantomon, a Death God whose body has been entirely mechanized. It is said it is powered by energy supplied from the Digital World of another dimension. Its special technique is to slice souls while grotesquely howling (Grave Scream)._

"Who sent you?" Yolei yelled at them.

"Our master said we would find you here. Well time to have some fun! I see your group is not at its strongest. There are four missing?" SkullMeramon chuckled."Hah, easy enough. Heavy Metal Fire!" He roared and heated metal start flying at us.

"We need to digivolve!" I screamed and held out my digivice. So did everyone else.

**Biyomon Digivolve to... Birdramon!**

**Tentomon Digivolve to... Kabuterimon!**

**Gomamon Digivolve to... Ikkakumon!**

**Palmon Digivolve to... Togemon!**

**Wormmon Digivolve to... Stingmon**

**Hawkmon Digivolve to... Aquilamon**

**Armadillomon Digivolve to... Ankylomon**

The champion leveled digimon block the Heat Chain but was struck down by MetalPhantomon. The metal peices flew all over the street.

"Guys we need to get them out of the city. Its dangerous here someone innocent could get hurt!" Cody looked at us."Lead them out the city we can't risk anything."

We all left the city with the three digimons close on our tails. We ended up just a little bit outside the city in a meadow but it was far enough.

"Foolish children you can not run from us." MetalPhantomon laughed then started to howl."Grave Scream!"

"Heat Chain!" SkullMeramon attacked again.

"Grim Slasher!" Reapermon yelped.

One by one our digimon fell.

"Guys we need to go ultimate." Izzy said looking at us. We nodded.

**Gatomon Digivolve to... Angewomon!**

**Bidramon Digivolve to... Garudamon!**

**Kabuterimon Digivolve to... MegaKabuterimon!**

**Togemon Digivolve to... Lillymon!**

**Ikkakumon Digivolve to... Zudomon!**

"Hah you think you can defeat us with those pathetic excuses of ultimates? Lucemon didn't tell us you were this weak." Reapermon taunted.

"So you are with the Demon Lords?" Yolei questioned.

"Why yes little girl, now enough games. Time to end this. Our master grows impatient." MetalPhantomon said. They were strong and these guys are just subordinates of the Demon Lords.

Digital World: Gennai's Armory Afternoon

Tai's P.O.V.

"Gennai what is this?" I questioned."And why couldn't this wait."

"Yeah and why is it that only four of us that came?" T.K. wondered.

"I will answer you in a moment. Now come here." Gennai stood in front of a big glass trophy case. I couldn't see what was inside because most of it was hidden by a red drape. He opened a bottom compartment of it and pulled out a little box.

"What is in there?" Agumon looked at the box.

Gennai opened it to reveal four amulets. Each with a gem in it of different colors. Orange, blue, white, and silver. "These amulets are engraved with gems that are similar to what your crest are made of. These amulets hold immense power. Each have been infused with powers of each of the Four Holy Beast's digicore." He handed them out to each of us.

I received the orange one. Matt recieved the silver one. Davis got the blue. And T.K. got the white.

"Tai yours is infused with a digicore from Zhuqiaomon. Matt, Baihumon's digicore was infused into yours. T.K. yours is from Ebonwumon. Davis, you recieved one from Azulongmon." Genna told us.

"But why did we get these?" I said looking at my amulet.

"Because of all the digidestined you four are the most determined and the strongest. You four hold great powers. And we can not forget your digimon. By far they are the most powerful." Gennai looked at all of us."But there is something else. With these amulets you and your digimon will hold the same power. Your spirits will be bonded. Which means not only are your digimons powers enhanced, so are yours. You will share the power with your digimon and they will be able to digivolve past what they can now. Once you put on these amulets will bind to you. You will be able to take it off but your powers will drop dramatically. But you are the only ones who can wear them. There is something else."

This was all hard to take in. Once I put with amulet on I will have Agumon's strength? "What else can you possibly give us?" It seemed I wass the only one able to talk after what has been told to us.

"Well we can't have you fighting evil unarmed." Gennai then pulled the drape down behind him. There were weapons. Again four of them. Three swords and a bow."These are for you four. These are very powerful weapons. Keep them safe. These swords are for Tai, Davis, and T.K. Matt the bow is yours."

We looked at them in amazement. The swords were similar. All of them looked the same with a little different variations between them. Mine had a symbol of courage. Davis had a 'V' at the hilt of his. T.K. had the symbol of hope on his. Matt's bow had a symbol of friendship egraved on it.

"Gennai we don't even know how to use these properly." Matt said looking at the bow in his hands.

"Practice. Now go to your friends they need your help." We almost forgot.

"Right."

Digital World: Meadows Outside Sazuka Afternoon

Third Person (A/N Too many fights to not make it third person.)

"You digidestines are weak. I doubt your four missing friends can even help you now." Reapermon laughed.

"You can think that if you want." A voice said.

"Which one of you said that? I will destroy you first." Reapermon was irritated.

"You can try. Get 'em Wargreymon!" It was Tai along with Davis, T.K., and Matt.

"Metalgarurumon go!" Matt shouted

"You guys go to!" Davis and T.K. said to MagnaAngemon and Magnamon. They nodded.

"Finally competition!" Reapermon got ready.

MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon faced Reapermon while MagnaAngemon went after SkullMeramon. Davis and Magnamon faced MetalPhantomon.

"Magna Punch!" MetalPhantomon dodged the punch.

"Come on get 'em Magnamon!" Davis shouted to his partner.

"Shut up kid you are annoying!" MetalPhantomon growled.

"What are you going to do about it?!" Davis snapped back

"This!" MetalPhantomon raised his scythe to attack Davis.

"I am your opponent not him! Davis watch out!" Magnamon shouted. Suddenly before the scythe hit him, Davis unsheathed his sword and parried the attack.

"I see you have some tricks of your own boy." MetalPhantomon taunted.

Davis smirked."Magnamon get him now!"

"Magna Blaster!" Magnamon started shining and light started to release from his body. MetalPhantomon hit the ground with a crash.

"Good job Magnamon now lets help out T.K."

T.K. and MagnaAngemon were still fighting SkullMeramon.

"Heat Chain!"

"Oh no you don't! Excalibur!" Magnamon's sword sprung out and he blocked the attack.

T.K. had his sword out in case of emergencies. MagnaAngemon was winning but they were both weak.

"Your weak!" SkullMeramon taunted MagnaAngemon.

"I could say the same to you." MagnaAngemon retalliated.

"Oh yeah. Heavy Metal Fire!" SkullMeramon screamed. The heated metal flew everywhere. But the other digidestines were far enough to not be hit. Some were headed straight towards T.K. but he hit them down with his sword.

"T.K.!" Davis yelled."Magnamon go help them out!"

"Nice to see you here." MagnaAngemon said.

"Seems like you need help." Magnamon looked at SkullMeramon

"Just a little. How about we finish him off now. Excalibur!"

"Magna Blaster!" SkullMeramon was hit and was knocked out.

"Thanks for the help." T.K. smiled at Davis.

"Pleasure to be of assistance." Davis smiled back.

Tai and Matt weren't having too much trouble with Reapermon.

"Burning Tornade!" Reapermon shouted. His attack was easily dodged by WarGreymon and Metal Garurumon.

"Metal Wolf Claw!"

"Mega Claw!"

"Hes weak guys finish him!" Tai told the two digimon.

"Terra Force!"

"Garuru Tomahawk!"

Reapermon was defeated without them even breaking a sweat.

"That was an easy win. I'm pretty good arn't I?" Tai complimented himself.

"You think that was all digidestined?" A voice said. Suddenly from the shaddow Daemon appeared.

"Daemon!" All the digidestines shouted. All the digimon jumped in front of their partners.

"You remember me? I'm flattered. Now it's time to take care of you fools."

"Not if we stop you!" Davis yelled at the Demon Lord.

"You? Stop me? What a joke!" He removed his cloak to show his true form. "Chaos Inferno!" All our digimons were de-digivolved back to there rookie forms.

"Impossible! He hit them all once and made them de-digivolve!" Ken looked in disbelief.

"Now it is time to make my leave. Goodbye!" He disappeared along with the other three digimon.

"After all that we still lost." Izzy grumbled.

"If we are losing against one mega, what would happen if there were seven of them." Kari said disheartened.

"Don't say that! Daemon isn't a joke. We need to practice, train, and get stronger." Tai never looked more serious than ever. It was a little scary.

"Tai's right you know. We can't start thiinking negative. It's the first of many." Matt added.

"It's all different from here on out." Tai said looking into the sky.

Chappy 4 yay

R&R

Sorry if there are some mistakes I kind of rushed it. I had fun writing this hope you guys enjoy it.

Read and review!


	5. Chapter 5 SemiRevised

**It Begins Once More**

HEY GUYS! PIZZA FTW AMIRITE?

Alrighty thanks for the reviews and to answer the questions in the review...is this story that predictible. Oh well on with the story.

ME NO OWN MMK?

**The Trainers**

Odaiba: Ishida Household Night

Matt's P.O.V.

"Gabumon, this power feels weird." I said gripping my amulet.

"Yeah its odd." Gabumon looked at me.

"It's a good feeling though." T.K. walked behind me. He came to sleep over for a few days. He lifted up his amulet and took a look it.

"It gets harder and harder everytime. You know, saving the world." It was true. It never has been easy for us.

T.K. nodded."It's our job. I enjoy saving the world but it gets tiring. The digital world depends on us to keep them safe. Now the real world knows about the digital world and god knows what would happen."

"Well if you guys weren't saving the digital world we may not to be able to see you as much." Patamon was flying beside me.

"Yeah that is true." Gabumon said.

I smiled. "You're right."

"I'm gonna go to bed. See you in the morning bro." T.K. walked out there door yawning. Tomorrow was another day. I wonder what Tai is going to make us do.

"Night." I said as I shut off my light and dozed off.

Odaiba: Davis' House Night

Davis' P.O.V.

"Hey Davish you done eating yet?" DemiVeemon was tugging at my leg.

"Yeah just about."

"You always eat. Without soccer you'd be the size of a ShogunGekomon."

"I'm insulted!" I pouted crossing my arms.

"Its true," the little guy laughed. Sadly it's true. I do eat a lot. But I will never be the size of a freaking ShogunGekomon. EVER!

We walked to my room or as DemiVeemon likes to call it, my 'Pigstein'. It honestly was a mess. I'm way to lazy to clean it myself. "Today was an interesting day wasn't it?" My partner looked up at me.

"Yeah, it was pretty weird. Not what I expected it to be. But hey its the digital world everything is a surprise."

"Yeah, surprise. I'm still wondering how I digivolved to Magnamon."

"I have a feeling when Gennai gave us our digi eggs back we received the egg of miracles too. Thats the only way we can go ultimate without dna digivolving and that might not be enough."

"We will find a way." My partner looked back at me. "What are we going to do tomarrow Davish?"

"Well I guess we go to the digital world. That's what Tai suggested and I'm taking his word for it."

Odaiba: Takenouchi Household Night

Biyomon's P.O.V.

"Sora where's your mom?" I asked my partner.

"Shes still at work she should be home in an hour or so." Sora replied.

"Oh, I see. Did you see the boys today? That was amazing. I kind of miss Agumon."

"Want to call Tai and Agumon?" Sora asked me.

"Sure that'd be fun." In all truth, me and Agumon haven't been apart for a while. Him being around always makes me feel better than I usually am. Why do I feel this way? I love being with Sora but I wish Agumon was here.

Sora picked up her phone and dialed a set of numbers."Here I'll put speaker on." The phone wrung a few times then someone picked up.

"Hello Kamiya residence Tai speaking."

Sora started to giggle."Oh how formal." She chuckled.

"Oh hey Sora." Tai said.

"Hi." Me and Sora said together.

"Is that Biyomon?"

"Yeah your on speaker dummy." Sora said.

"Thats not nice. Here I will put it on speaker too so Agumon can hear." said Tai on the other line.

"Hi guys!" Agumon shouted.

"Hey Agumon." We said together again.

"Biyomon!" He said with excitement.

"Hey there," I replied softly.

"So whats up guys?" Tai asked.

"Oh we were just bored. We thought it'd be fun to call you guys to see what you guys are up to." Sora said.

"Oh me and Agumon were just talking about what happened today." Tai said.

"Yeah that was some pretty cool stuff you guys did out there." Sora complimented.

"Yeah we were amazing weren't we." Agumon said.

"So where'd you get that cool sword you were carrying on your back." I asked.

"Gennai gave it to us. He also mentioned something about you guys but I didn't hear it because we were out the door in an instant." said Tai.

"Oh really? Wonder what it could be." Sora said.

"So you guys going to the digital world tomarrow?" I asked.

"Yeah, you guys?" Agumon replied.

"We go if you guys go." I told him.

"Cool." Tai said.

"Look my mom is going to be here soon I'll talk to you guys tomarrow?"

"Yeah." They then hung up.

"So that was fun wasn't it?" Sora smiled.

"Yeah, I kind of miss Agumon." I told her blushing slightly.

Odaiba: Kamiya Household Night

Tai's P.O.V.

That was a fun phone call. Wonder what Agumons doing on the balcony. Probably thinking about what happened today. I can't believe this is happening again. Yet again we need to save the world. Will we ever get to relax? What am I kidding, being a digidestined is a full time job. I shouldn't complain. Anyways being a digidestined has changed me. For the better at that.

"Hey Tai can I come in?" Kari was knocking on the door.

"Yeah sure."

"What are you doing in here? And where is Agumon?" She asked.

"Nothing, Agumon is outside sitting on the balcony. What do you need sis?"

"Oh, its about tomarrow. Are we going to the digital world tomarrow?"

"I'm going, and I expect you all to be there also. We need to start preparing for our battle with the Demon Lords. Like Gennai said we never know when they can strike. And until we do know we have to be on the ready. If we don't do this no one else will. This is all on us." I said with a serious tone in my voice.

"I guess." She looked at me."Tai I know your tired of all this but we have to. If we don't no one will."

"I know and thats the part that sucks."

"Tai just lighten up a little bit won't you? I hate it when your all serious."

I faked a smile."Okay sis, for you. Now get to bed. It's getting late."

Agumon came in and asked me what was going on.

"It was nothing. Just telling her we are going to the digital world tomarrow." I said to my partner.

"Okay, jeez I come to visit for one day and I have to go back the next morning." He smiled at me.

I smiled back and hopped in bed and Agumon rested his head on my chest.

"Agumon you've gained weight."

"Shutup."

Digital World: Gennai's Place Next Morning

Agumon's P.O.V.

"So what are we waiting for?" I asked Gennai.

"Noone. Everyones here I see. I guess we can start." He started."Yesterday was something wasn't it?"

"Yeah, Daemon was surprisingly strong." Matt said.

"We really need to start training. We aren't strong enough to take on digimon with the power that of Daemon, yet." Davis added.

"Gennai how exactly are we going to train on our own? We don't exactly know what to do." Izzy said.

"That I have a solution to. You may come in now." Gennai said. Four digimon then entered the room. One had huge hair and an arch or something over his head and wore blazing red armor. Another one was beautiful and had crescents with faces on them as legs and a double headed polearm of some sort. The next one had a mask on with some kind of beast on it with a horn. He had big gauntlets and a cape. The last one had long green hair and a wolf like mask on. He was dressed in leather.

"Woah who are they?" Yolie said looking with amazement.

_Apollomon_

_A God Man type Digimon who is a member of the Twelve Olympus Gods who can manipulate the forces of nature. He secretly stores the solar energy of the Sun within him, and he has the power to purify and melt all known materials. These powers are controlled through his hot blood; sometimes, he does show some pity._

_Dianamon_

_God Man Digimon is one of the "Olympus Twelve" that controls of nature. Like the two faces of the moon, he has two different characters. She administers ice and water, she can survive absolute zero. She has two "faces" attached to her feet called the "Good Night Sisters"._

_Marsmon_

_A God Man Digimon, which from the Digital World's eternal objectivity, is one of the "Olympus Twelve", and proud of his grappling skill. He will probably be victorious because of the triumph and glory he uses in every hand. He has mastered the grappling techniques of all systems; he is at his strongest when using his own hands to fight._

_Merukimon_

_One of the Olympus Twelve God Digimon, this god Digimon boasts the fastest speed in the Digital World. He's such a fast runner that he cannot be seen with the naked eye, and the images of Merukimon left in records are only his afterimage. Since he hates staying in the same place, it's very difficult to encounter Merukimon because he is always wandering throughout the Digital World. His certain-kill technique is Thousand Fist, where he moves in close to his opponent and pours on a super-barrage. Also, Merukimon is an excellent shaman, and in his Spiritual Enchant he uses his beloved Azteca sword to cut the air and summon an apparition from another world._

"These are four of the Olympus Twelve. They are god digimon and are your trainers." Gennai replied. "The sovereigns have convinced them to assist you guys. Hopefully you can become as strong as them when this is all over.

"Well then where are the other eight?" Joe asked.

"Only six are known to be alive. The other six status are unknown." Gennai said.

"The other two then?" Joe replied.

Apollomon stepped up. He started:"Neptunemon does not enjoy leaving his water home. Minervamon on the other hand is somewhere else. I don't really know but she is probably okay."

We spent some time getting to know the four elite digimon. They had amazing powers. Apollomon has the power to store the energy of the sun! I wish I could be as powerful as him.

"Now that you all have gotten aquainted why not you start your training." Gennai suggested

"Now?" Davis asked quizzically.

"It's now or never." Tai spoke up. "Now where do we get started?"

"Didn't expect to get into it so early but I guess we can pull it off." Marsmon growled.

Digital World: Mountain Region Outside Sazuka Noon

Tai's P.O.V.

They led us to the foot of the mountain outside of Sazuka. It's called drill mountain. Interesting place, had a bunch of caves and different exits and all that stuff. You could probably get lost pretty easily inside the caverns. The mountain itself is probably about a quarter a mile around. I got that from Izzy. I would never be able to figure something like that out.

"Alright I guess we can start here. We did not have anything planned for today so this will do." Apollomon said.

"So what do you want us to do?" Agumon asked.

"We will start you off easy. Lets see how your endurance is, 4 laps around the mountain. Flying floating what ever as long as you get the full circle. If you slack off I would know. I will be there right at your side. And last one around goes for one more laps. Clear?" Merukimon shouted.

**(A/N I got that last one goes around one more lap from my football coach. lol Luckily I was always close to the front.)**

The digimon got wide eyed. All of us just laughed.

"What are you laughing at? You too will have to go around. It's only fair. A strong trainer leads to a strong digimon. You will be training with your digimon." Dianamon said.

"What!" Everyone shouted but me. It made sense. Kind of.

"Don't argue lets just get it done." I told them.

"Alright you may begin." Merukimon said.

And so we did. All the way around. Merukimon started teasing us running lap over lap while we were still only on our first ones.

From what I saw Izzy and Joe were at the end. This wasn't surprising. At our last lap they started sprinting trying to get past one another. It was quite entertaining. They were yelling and shouting trying to get by each other. But that wasn't the funny part. The funny part was that they were so consumed into getting past each other that they ran another lap anyways.

By the end of the 4 laps, 5 for Izzy and Joe, everyone was already falling over on the ground panting. Everyone except Me, T.K., Davis, Sora, Matt, Ken and surprisingly Mimi. The digimon were all fine also.

"Mimi arn't you tired?" Palmon asked her.

"Not really. How else do you think I keep my perfect body? "Mimi struck a pose and everyone who wasn't too tired laughed. "It's not like I slump around on my laptop everyday, IZZY!"

"Too... tired... ignoring that..." said Izzy.

"Hah tired already? This is only the beginning. But since we didn't really tell you about this beforehand I guess we will cut early. I expect everyone to be here tomarrow. Got it?" Apollomon said. We just nodded.

"You may go."

Chappy 5!!1

Not much I know I just like getting the introductions out and all that fun stuff. The real stuff will happen soon.

I like to take it slow and get into the big cool parts after.


	6. Chapter 6 SemiRevised

**It Begins Once More**

Yeah my last chapter sucked but this one will be better promise!

Don't own digimon !

**Gift In a Cave**

Digital World: Gennai's Place Saturday Noon

Davis' P.O.V.

Wow these pass days have been rough. Only a few days ago did we start to train with the four Olympus Gods. This is worse than double soccer practice! They had us running around the mountain lap over lap. Our digimon have been practicing their skills on boulders thrown by our trainers. I don't know how destroying boulders would ever help us. Marsmon tells us some bull about it raising our awareness. I mean what the hell. I don't know how any of this will help, but I guess I won't complain. If this is how they want us to do it then I guess we will follow along, for now.

"Okay ready to head out?" Apollomon asked.

"Yup. Attendence seems perfect." Izzy replied.

"You kids are dedicated I give you that. Today, the tough part begins." Marsmon said. We all had questioning looks on our faces.

We followed them back to our usual training spot, Drill Mountain. Well hopefully I get some action. They lead us to a cavern entrance.

"When do we actually get to do something productive? I mean I love running around a mountain and being pummeled by rocks as much as the next guy, but when does the real stuff begin? When do I get to start using this beauty." I said holding my sword up. I never really let it out of my site. Unless I'm going out in the real world then I'd lock it up in my closet. Neither do I leave my amulet. Tai, Matt, and T.K. always have it on them either in there pocket or dangling from there digivices or around their necks.

"The real question is if you can handle it?" Apollomon replied.

"Come on we have been through all this stupid stuff already why not get on with it! We are the digidestined we can handle anything." I answered being my hard headed self like always.

"Well if you are so sure of yourself then we will give you a different task." Apollomon said and whispered something into Merukimon's ear. Merukimon grunted and was gone in the blink of an eye.

"Your task today is this." Apollomon said pointing into Drill Mountain."Today you must enter the cave and find your way through and retrieve something for us."

"Retrieve what?" Tai asked.

"There will be four groups of six, three digidestined and their partner. You will also be starting in different parts of the mountain. At the center will be four things. A small trophy of each sovereign. Just pick one out and exit." Apollomon said."Understand this will not be a go in and get out thing. You will face challenges that we set through out the whole cave. Even some things not set up by us. You will have an hour and a half to go into the cave and retrieve the items for us. If you do so and each of you make it back in time, we will try to speed up the process. Also the first group will get to rest and watch the rest of you do six laps around the mountain."

We all cringed at the though of running around the mountain six times.

"So whos going with who?" I asked.

"Well lets start by having the four strongest ones choose the teams." Apollomon said. We knew who he was refering to. Tai, Matt, T.K., and I stepped up.

"I guess I'll pick first. Sora and Izzy get over here." Tai said. Not a surprising choice Tai and Sora are best friends. And Tai's best guy friend other than Matt is Izzy.

"Alright. Cool." Izzy said as he and Sora walked over and stood beside Tai.

"Alright my turn then." Matt said."I guess Mimi and Ken."

That was really unexpected.

"Me?" Mimi and Ken said together.

"Hey I just took a look through the group and pick the first two I saw." Matt laughed. So did the rest of us.

"I call next!" T.K. shouted."I choose Joe and Kari."

Kari and Joe just nodded and walked to T.K.

"Damn you T.K.! I wanted Kari. That leaves me with Cody." Davis said. Kari giggled at my commented I just smirked at T.K.

"Hey! How about me!" Yolei yelled.

"I was kidding, you too. Women..." I laughed.

"What I said time and tim again. He never quits. Davis take it from me you'll never learn about women." Tai said.

"Oh and you know so much more." I said looking at him then at Sora. He just shot me a glare and I backed up a little bit obviously intimidated. Out of all the guys Tai was the... well how can I say this? Biggest? I've played soccer with Tai. He is a beast and he'd run you over as if he was a truck.

"You may enter any entrance you want. Just pick one of your choosing." Apollomon told us. We all talked with our team and chose which one to go to.

"Remember you only have an hour and a half. Is everyone ready?" We all nodded."You may start!"

We all ran into the cavern entrance we chose. The caverns were huge, but I have an idea that may help us.

"Hey Cody!" I said as we ran.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Use Digmon and lets drill through this place." I told him.

"That may not be bad. Just try not make the ceiling collapse." Yolei smiled.

"Alright, digi-armor energize!" Cody shouted.

**Armadillomon Armor Digivolve to... Digmon the Drill of Knowledge!**

Digmon started to dig threw the walls. We ended inside a bigger part of the mountain. It was odd. There were pillars of rocks and another path on the other side.. Suddenly a boulder came flying at us.

"Gold Rush." Digmon said as he shot his drills at the boulder and destroyed it.

"Woah that was close. Good thinking." I said. I'd hate to admit it but that training did help a little.

"Hah, good job." It was Merukimon."I thought I nailed you, but I guess I'm wrong."

"Damn it. I knew this wouldn't be so easy." Cody said.

"Of course. I met some digimon that said they would enjoy making this test even harder." Merukimon laughed. Just then a group of Drimogemon dug there way up from the ground and a bunch of Monochromon stampeded through the cave at us.

"Hah just try not to kill them. That counts for you too digidestined. Also half an hour has elapsed." Merukimon then disappeared. Wow he's fast.

"Alright guys digivolve." Yolei said holding up her digivice.

**Veemon Armor Digivolve to... Flamedramon the Fire of Courage!**

**Hawkmon Armor Digivolve to... Shurimon the Samurai of Sincerity!**

I unsheathed my blade and was ready to fight also. I needed practice anyways.

"There is six all together. Lets do this." I shouted.

"Mole's Claw!" a Drimogemon yelled as he attacked Digmon.

"Slamming Attack!" a Monochromon was also attacking Digmon.

"Help him Flamedramon." I told my partner. Flamedramon nodded.

"Oh no you don't! Mole's Claw." a Drimogemon struck Flamedramon.

"Damn it theres a lot of them."

"We will be fine." I assured. A Monochromon ran at me. He lifted his front feet and let his feet fall on me. I blocked his attack with my sword. I felt a rush of energy and pushed him back and sent him flying backwards.

"Woah, Davis that was amazing." Yolei cheered.

"Thanks, but it'd help if we beat these guys and go on." I said holding off a Digmon.

"Oh sorry. Right!"

"Double Star!"

"Gold Rush!"

"Fire Rocket!"

They all dropped to the ground."Well that was interesting. Lets move on." We moved on through the cave. We made it to a large room with a dead end. It was weird there were symbols on the walls.

"What now?" Cody questioned.

"Look our digivices are glowing." I mentioned looking at my digivice. My digivice was glowing blue while Cody's was glowing yellow, and Yolei's glowed green. Suddenly our digivices shot a light at the symbols. A little crest floated to our hands.

"Woah, are these crest like Tai and the others have?" Yolei examined the small thing.

We showed each other the crest, amazed at what we held in our hands. My crest was blue with symbol shaped like a lightning bolt engraved on it. Yolei had a green one with a symbol of a wing on hers. Cody a yellow one with a diamond symbol on his.

"These are cool. Can't believe we got crest. The others will freak!" I said excitedly.

"Well lets get the hell out of here before we fail. I estimate we have about forty-five minutes left." Yolei said. I nodded and we headed off.

We made it to the middle. Finally! But when we got there we noticed that there were only two trophys left. The trophy of Ebonwumon and Azulongmon. I grabbed the trophy with Azulongmon on it. We headed out the direction we left. But suddenly there was a big crash. Two of the Monochromons from before had came back to stop us.

"Damn do these guys give up?" I pulled out my digivice and gave the trophy to Yolei."I'll take care of these guys. Veemon digivolve!"

**Veemon digivolve to... Veedramon!**

"What the heck is that?" Cody asked.

"Davis your crest is glowing." I looked in my pocket and pulled out the crest. Wow thats weird.

"Well... Veedramon is it? Get em!" I said to Veemon. His new form had a V on its chest and was blue. He had three horns and was a pretty big. But not as tall has ExVeemon.

"Hammer Punch!" Veedramon hit the Monochromon right on the head with a swift punch and knocked him back.

"Nice!" I cheered my partner on.

"Cutter Shoot!" The other Monochromon went down.

"Good job Veedramon!" We all shouted.

"Come on we better get going." Hawkmon reminded us.

We made it outside and to our demise everyone was outside waiting for us to get out.

"Look at that you made it just in time. Your time would have been up in about... now." Tai teased looking at his D-Terminal.

"Great after all that we are dead last." Armadillomon grieved.

"Hey what is that?" T.K. asked looking at Veedramon.

"Veemon digivolved and turned into this fellah. Did we mention we got crest?" I grinned despite our lost.

"Woah, nice." Matt contragulated us.

Veedramon de-digivolved back to Veemon.

Merukimon disrupted us and reminded us that we have to run six laps around the mountain since we lost.

"Wait then who was first?" I asked.

Tai lifted his hand and so did Izzy, Sora, and their digimon.

"We made it out in about thirty or forty minutes." Sora smiled.

"How?" Cody questioned.

"Do you really want to know? Well, the basis of it is after Apollomon gave us some trouble Wargreymon here..." Tai said pointing at Agumon."digged us a way out of the cave using his great tornade move."

"Smart." Yolei sighed.

"Well what are you doing here talking? RUN!" Agumon laughed.

Well atleast now we get to do more than running in circles and destroying rocks...

Finished

Next chappy will be up later. Have fun. R&R!


	7. Chapter 7 Revised

**It Begins Once More**

Okay hopefully this one is good.

The couples that I will mostly have in this story is AguXBiyo(Mostly this one. Typing another story for this couple and posting it after this story is done) Taiora and the T. Triangle!

This doesn't mean they can't change but they probably won't. This also doesn't mean they start off this way.

By the way! I finally made my bio. Now on with the story.

Don't own digimon !

**Harder Than I Thought**

Odaiba: Kamiya Household Saturday Night

Tai's P.O.V.

Finally! Rest. Today was something. When everyone else finished running while we watched, we as in Sora, Izzy, myself, and our partners, Gennai told us about the three crest Davis, Yolei, and Cody got.

Yolei received the crest of compassion, understandable. She is always sincere and true to her feelings, but sometimes she doesn't seem to always see how they affect other people and herself.

Cody got the crest of justice. Of us all he is probably the most, how can I say this? Fair? Impartial. He doesn't have the habit of being self righteous. But of us all he is the most Ideal. He is true to the rules.

Davis, my young predecessor. He recieved the crest of determination. Matched him perfectly. He never gave up, his will couldn't be matched by anyone, other than me that is. He thrived to protect the ones he loved and cared about and that made Davis who he is. A great leader.

"Tai?" Agumon called from the other side of the room. Apollomon, Merukimon, Dianamon, and Marsmon gave us tomarrow off because they had to talk to the sovereigns about the 'problem', so we just planned to relax with our digimon for once.

"Hey whats up?"

"I was just wondering what time we're going to Sora's house tomarrow?"

Oh yeah, Sora and Mimi are going out to the beach and hanging out tomarrow for some fun. They invited me and Matt to come along.

Sora... we are still best friends. Even before the digital world I felt a strong bond with her. I think I'm in love with her. No, I know I'm in love with her. But I can't tell her that. She probably doesn't like me like that anyways. I just don't want to ruin our friendship. It's so hard to be in love with your best friend.

"Tai? You there?" Agumon shoved me a little bit.

"Oh yeah she said be at her house by noon. Sorry I was just thinking."

"About Sora?" Agumon knew me too well.

"Yeah..."

"Tai you love her don't you?"

"Yeah I do."

"Then tell her! Are you scared bearer of courage? What can go wrong?"

"Kind of. And lot of things can go wrong. I mean what if she only sees me as a friend. That would ruin our friendship completely."

Agumon shrugged and started again."Tai, what does love feel like?"

I was dumbfounded by his question. Why would he ask me? Unless...

"I guess I can start it like this. When I'm around Sora, I always feel like I'm complete and I never want to see her go. I always want her to be with me. My heart always races when she with me but I like it. She can always make me smile. I just don't know. I want nothing more than to make her happy even if it hurts me." I told my partner with my hand on his head.

Agumon looked up to me and spoke slowly."Tai."

"Yeah bud?"

"I think I'm in love."

"Did you just say you are in love? When? With who? Why didn't you tell me before?" I said excitedly.

"Tai calm down!" Agumon said blushing.

"Heh sorry bud, just a little excited that you have your eyes set on someone. I mean a digimon needs love to! Who is it anyways?"

"I guess I can trust you..."

"Guess?" I said cutting him off.

"Will you let me finish. It's... Biyomon." He said blushing a little and turned around.

"Well that's sweet isn't it," I said smiling."So when are you going to tell her?"

"Tell her? I live with her! It would be so awkward to tell her. I don't want to scare her off."

"Oh yeah and I'm the scared one." I said raising my eye brow.

"Lets get some sleep. I want to be rested up for tomarrow." He said trying to ignore the remark.

"Yeah, you going to tell Biyomon?"

"Maybe, thinking about it. You going to tell Sora?"

"Thinkin' about it."

Odaiba: Sora's House Next Day Noon

Biyomon's P.O.V.

"Sora let me help you with your hair." Mimi walked over to Sora who was sitting in front of her mirror combing her hair.

"Mimi I can do this myself thank you." Sora started whining and now combing her hair more vigorously.

"Oh you're going to ruin your hair..." Mimi grabbed the comb and started on Sora's hair."...alright and here, and lets see... ummm..."

Jeez they worry about their hair a lot. Especially Mimi.

It's almost time for the boys to come. I'm so bored right now. Palmon was sitting in front of the TV watching some cooking show and I'm just standing here looking at Sora and Mimi.

I can't wait for them to get here. Especially Agumon, I don't know why I always feel so happy when he's around. Sora tells me its love. Is it true? Am I in love? Sora is the bearer of love so she has to be right. I think.

'Knock knock'

"That's probably Agumon and Tai." I went to the door and opened it.

"Hey boys!" It was Agumon, Gabumon, Tai and Matt.

"Hello!" They all said.

"Where's Sora?" Tai asked.

"Right here!" She ran out of her room. Following her was Mimi with a comb and hair spray.

"Get back here! I'm almost done." Mimi shouted.

"You guys are out of control." Matt sighed and put his palm to his face.

"You want to be next?" Mimi winked. Matt blushed and hid his face.

Odaiba: Noon

Biyomon's P.O.V.

"Damn it Agumon. You're heavy even as Koromon." Tai was complaining and wiggling in his seat.

The car was cramped. We had to de-digivolve to our in-training forms so we fit in the car. I just sat in the back seat in the middle while Gabumon and Palmon sat on their Matt and Mimi's lap. Agumon just on Tai in the front.

**(A/N I am using their rookie names at the moment but they are in in training forms. Just easier and I don't want to confuse people. But this makes me feel like I'm just adding to it.)**

"Oh, suck it up." Agumon said hitting Tai with his ears.

"You two are so cute." I laughed.

Agumon was so cute as Koromon. I'm starting to grow attached to him. I always feel weird around him. I always think about him and I always want to be with him. It's an odd feeling, but I like it.

"I know I am but I don't know about Tai." Agumon smirked at Tai again.

"Oh sure, you're one to talk you little soccer ball." Tai retalliated.

"Do you two always tease each other like this?" Sora laughed.

"No!" They both said at the same time."Stop copying me!"

"Sometimes I don't understand you guys. You guys always act like children." She sighed.

"Sora you should concentrate on driving and stop making fun of us," Tai said sticking his tongue out at her.

"Such a troubled couple." Mimi laughed.

"You got that right." Matt and Gabumon said together.

Both Tai and Sora's faces quickly turned a shade of crimson. Tai turned around and looked out the window trying to pretend he didn't hear comment and Sora tried to look more concentrated on her driving. It was quite funny. Amazing what one comment could do.

After a few minutes the awkward silence was broken by Matt.

"So what do you guys want to do first? We could go get some lunch or we can go down to the beach. It's pretty warm."

"I say lunch!" Tai and Agumon said together.

"You're doing it again!" Agumon smirked.

"Not my fault I think on my stomache." Tai said.

"Well I guess it's settled. I heard there was a nice diner by the beach. And since it was Tai's idea he gets to pay." Mimi smiled.

"Fine by me!" Sora agreed.

"Ugh, great..." Tai sighed.

We made it to the diner. It was a small, but a little bigger than Sora's House. We decided to eat outside so we can see the water. Agumon and Tai sure can eat. They stuff food in their mouth faster than they can chew it. Eventually the two finished the rest of our leftovers.

Odaiba: Beach Mid Afternoon

Agumon's P.O.V.

"That was a good lunch." Tai sighed.

"Good for _you_. You ate half the table and then some." Sora laughed.

"Well I paid." Tai grinned.

"Yeah, well lets get down to the beach. It's getting really warm." Mimi suggested.

We walked down to the beach and all sat down on the warm sand.

"This feels so good. I'm so glad we have this day off." Tai laid down soaking up the sun.

"Yeah. Hey Mimi just wondering what made you come back to Odaiba?" Matt asked.

"To be honest, it was because of you guys. After we defeated MaloMyotismon I finally realized how much I missed you guys. I even missed some of you more than others," Mimi smiled turning her head at Matt. They both realized what she did and turned a bright red color.

"Well how are you guys doing in the Digital World, Agumon and Biyomon? I heard you two live together," Mimi asked us, trying to ignore what just happened.

"Oh, we are doing fine. It is a lot less lonely with Biyomon around." I smiled at Biyomon. She smiled back and I felt my cheeks get hot.

"So are you guys just friends or are you more than that?" Mimi started again. Oh no I know where this is headed.

"Mimi I don't think you should be asking them about their private lives," Gabumon cut in.

"I was just asking! So...?" Mimi turned back at us.

"No! We are just friends. Nothing more and we will never be anything more. Just friends that live together." I tried to say it as convincing as I could. I turned to Biyomon and she stood frozen.

"Ye-yeah." She turned around and started flying down the beach.

"Biyomon where are you going?!" Sora asked for her partner.

"Leave me alone!" Biyomon said as she kept flying away.

"Smooth move Agumon!" Palmon shouted.

"It's not his fault." Sora said defending me.

"Should we follow her?" Tai asked.

"Yeah," Sora got up. She turned back to me.

I stood dumbfounded. What just happened? Why is she flying away? Could it be... No.

"Agumon, are you okay?" Sora looked at me."Look it's not your fault. You didn't think she would run away. Come on lets go find Biyomon."

"Yeah." I nodded still ashamed of my own foolishness.

We walked down the beach yelling for Biyomon when we heard a scream. It was Biyomon. She was wrapped up in chains. She looked like she was unconcious. My heart sank. She looked like she was hurt badly. And to my discontent, holding her was a NeoDevimon along side a LadyDevimon. This is not good. What are they even doing here?

"Hey! What the hell do you think you are doing to her?" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

"Look who arrived. Lucemon said this might happen." LadyDevimon smirked.

"What do you think you are doing with Biyomon? Leave her alone!" Sora cried out, she was frightened for her friend's life.

"On one condition. Give us your crest!" NeoDevimon said.

"No!"

"In that case we are going to have to take them from you and this little thing too!" NeoDevimon said holding up Biyomon.

"I won't let you." I stepped forward. I had fire in my eyes. I was ready to fight.

"We'lll help," Matt spoke up.

"No! This is my fight. Come on Tai lets go."

Tai just nodded. He understood.

"Are you crazy! They are two Ultimates!" Matt said.

"Let them go Matt. This is their fight," Sora too knew what was going.

"But Biyomon is your partner." Mimi said.

"Agumon thinks this is his fault. He won't get over it unless he does this himself. Well with Tai."

"Thanks Sora."

"Agumon!" Tai shouted.

**Agumon warp Digivolve to... Wargreymon!**

"Tai we need to get Biyomon away from them." I flew up into the air towards NeoDevimon.

"If you aren't going to hand her over I guess I'm going to have to take her. Mega Claw!" I slashed NeoDevimon with my Dramon Destroyer and knocked Biyomon out of his hands and sending her towards the ground.

"Tai!" I shouted to get the attention of my partner.

"Don't worry I'll catch her," Tai dove forward and caught Biyomon in his arms.

"Alright Biyomon I'll get you out of these chains." Tai said as I was holding off NeoDevimon. Sora ran to aid Biyomon before anything bad could happen. Tai took a glance at the chains."These could be useful."

"Behind you Tai!" I shouted.

LadyDevimon was on her way towards Tai.

"Got you! Darkness Spear!" The witch attacked.

"Oh no you don't!" Tai dodged the attack and wrapped the chains around his hand. He swung at her arm and wrapped it with the steel. "Wargreymon take care of him. I got her for a little."

"I have no other choice than to destroy you." I hate killing other Digimon but I can not forgive them for hurting Biyomon.

"Oh yeah?" NeoDevimon taunted.

"I will end this quick! Terra Force!" I shot the ball of energy at the Ultimate level digimon, unleashing all my fury, frying him to bits of data. They wouldn't recieve any mercy from me!

Tai looked like he was having trouble with LadyDevimon. She was an Ultimate after all.

"Mega Claw!" I struck her with my claw and sent her flying back.

"Nice timing bud." Tai said.

I nodded and charged at the witch of a digimon, recklessly striking her. They will feel the fury of the Greymon! With a swift move I made one final attempt to eliminate her. I swiped my claw down on her, tearing her into bits of nothing-ness. I panted dangerously. It's over. So much... rage. Biyomon. I need to see Biyomon.

I de-digivolved to Agumon and Tai asisted in walking me back to the group.

"Hey you guys okay?" Sora was worried; I was being careless.

My wounds were meager. "We're fine. How's Biyomon?" I asked. I was more worried about her than me. She must have taken quite a beating. I should hold off but I can't contain myself. I have to tell her now. It's now or never.

"I'm fine." Biyomon walked over to us.

"Hey guys can we have a moment?" I said hinting them to leave.

"Yeah okay. Lets go guys," Tai told them knowing what I meant. Once we had our privacy I turned to Biyomon.

"Biyomon, I'm sorry for before. I didn't mean anything I said. I just didn't want to admit that..." I stopped, trying to think of how I tell her what I really feel.

"Admit what?" Biyomon wondered.

"Biyomon, I love you." I looked her in the eyes. Her eyes were beautiful, I could of stared into her eyes all day had she not of snapped me out of my gaze. She hugged me and engulfed me in a kiss.

"Agumon..."

**Okie dokie theres my chapter.**

**Please tell me if I made any mistakes via review or pm. EDITING MISTAKES SUCK!**

**Next chapter will hopefully be up later this week!**

**Also if you like my story maybe you will enjoy the stories I enjoy!**

**Check out 'The Storm Garden' By it's simply me. Also read Skipper713's stories. Kind of a new one but she is getting really good really fast! Honestly better than me!**

**READ AND REVIEW! **


	8. Chapter 8

**It Begins Once More**

Using some of the none dub names since they sound cooler (attacks that is).

I really like how this chapter turned out except it is a little short (In my opinion).

I DON'T OWN DIGIMON. Ugh I hate typing that.

**Time To Fight**

Odaiba: Kamiya Residence Night

Agumon's P.O.V.

I'm in love. Sounds kind of weird doesn't it. I'm in love with Biyomon. I _love_ the sound of that. Today was a weird day. Things seemed to go downhill. But the result of our fight with NeoDevimon and LadyDevimon was me confessing my feelings to Biyomon. Funny how things turn out that way isn't it?

Speaking of NeoDevimon and LadyDevimon I wonder why they wanted our crest so badly. Well, they are some of the most powerful artifacts of the digital world. I can't imagine what the Demon Lords would do with our crest in their hands.

"Hey Agumon what are you doing out here?" Tai asked walking onto the balcony.

"Just thinking," I said briefly.

"About Biyomon?"

"Yeah and today,"

"I'm proud of you Agumon. You fought amazing out there and you told Biyomon how you felt about her," Tai said smiling.

"Yeah," I said looking up in the sky. Yeah, I finally told Biyomon."…Wait one moment! Weren't you going to tell Sora today?"

"I said maybe," He smirked.

"Tai when do you expect to tell her? You are in love with her aren't you?" I asked.

"Yes I am in love with her, but what if she doesn't feel the same way?"

"The answer is always no until you ask,"

"Do you think she will feel the same way?"

"Like I, said the answer is always no until you ask,"

"Why do you want me to tell her so much?"

"Because when I told Biyomon I felt so much better. As much as I wanted her to accept my feelings and tell me back 'I love you too' which did happen, but I was glad I finally got it off my chest. And now look at us. Biyomon and I are as close as ever. We are together now and I don't regret anything I've done,"

Tai looked at me."You're right. I should tell her. Look, I promise to tell her tomorrow," He turned his head and glanced at a picture on his desk. It was a photo of Sora and himself."You think it's to late tell her though?"

"It's never too late, for anything."

"Yeah," Tai turned back to look at me."Agumon,"

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

Digital World: Fields North of Sazuka Next Day Noon

Tai's P.O.V.

Matt and MetalGarurumon are faring pretty well. He is giving Apollomon a hard time. This is our first time actually going against our trainers. I never really noticed it until now but Matt is pretty fast on his feet.

"Arrows of Apollo!" Apollomon shouted as he shot fiery arrows out of the jewels in his hands. Matt tried to avoid them but was hit inevitably. They did minor damage but seem to still hurt. If Apollomon used his full strength those arrows would probably tear holes in Matt and MetalGarurumon instead of leaving minor burns.

"Get 'em MetalGarurumon!" Matt shouted still in pain from the shots.

"Garuru Tomahawk!" MetalGarurumon said as he shot a missile out of his belly. The explosion caused dust to cover up Apollomon.

The dust started to clear out and Matt aimed his arrows into it. Apollomon shook off the rest of the dust unaware at the arrows hurling towards him. Matt shot barrages of arrows at Apollomon.

Apollomon struggled to block the incoming arrows. Matt grabbed hold of MetalGarurumon and took to the skies. Matt reached into his quiver and pulled out a bunch of arrows. He aimed his arrows down at Apollomon. Three arrows struck Apollomon in the arm piercing his armor.

"Nice job friendship. That is enough for now. You are starting to master that bow," Apollomon uttered in pain. He then tore the arrows out of his armor."Looks like you got into my skin." He smiled still in some pain.

"That was insane Matt!" I complimented him as I ran to where they stood."You two did great! They way you used that barrage of arrows as a distraction then flying up to go in for the kill!"

"Heh, thanks," Matt said still panting from his battle with Apollomon.

"Are you ready courage?" Apollomon glared at me.

"A better question would be are _you_ ready?" I said looking at his arm.

"Humph, well then lets get started then boy. Don't hold back now." He chuckled.

"Alright Agumon lets go!" I said grabbing the chain I got from yesterdays fight with NeoDevimon and LadyDevimon. I figured it would come in handy so why not take it with me. I spun it around my left arm and got ready to unsheathe my blade with my right.

**Agumon warp digivolve to… WarGreymon!**

"A chain huh? Let's see what you can do with that." Apollomon laughed.

"Well we shall see shall we?"

"Enough chit chat lets get this started! Sol Blaster!" He shouted as flaming balls came hurling towards me.

"Dramon Shield!" WarGreymon jumped in front of me getting out his shield to stop the balls from getting to me.

He rushed towards Apollomon, as did I.

"Mega Claw!" He roared as he attacked with his Dramon Destroyers. If it was any normal digimon WarGreymon would have tore through them like they were paper, but not Apollomon.

"Phoebus Blow!" Apollomon shouted countering Wargreymon's attack. They both held their ground until WarGreymon was knocked backwards.

"Nice try, but not good enough. I will end this quick! Phoebus Blow!" Apollomon said as he rushed towards WarGreymon.

"Oh no you don't!" I spun my chain and hurled it at his arm making him unable to attack. I held my blade up to his neck making sure he couldn't move.

"Go for it now Wargreymon!" I shouted to my partner.

He got up and leaped into the air."Great Tornado!" Wargreymon whirled towards Apollomon.

I leaped away before Wargreymon made contact. Apollomon tried to defend himself against the attack but couldn't hold it back. He was knocked down to the ground.

"Terra Force!" Wargreymon charged a huge fireball and sent it towards Apollomon.

"Phoebus Blow!" Apollomon said as he took the attack head on. He managed to outlast the attack and held it off. The ball of energy dispersed into the air.

Before the attack vanished completely I took the chance to capitalize in the attack. I ran towards him and thrusted my sword right below his neck.

"Got you!" I smiled as I held my sword to him.

"Hah! Very good job boy, that is good for now," He gasped."That chain does make of some use after all doesn't it?"

I laughed and gave him a big smile."Yeah,"

"You two were great! Amazing job, you guys did awesome." Matt complimented.

"You four are getting very strong. It's not just those amulets. It's your bond with you digimon. You knew each other's every move. You four also seemed to enjoy it." Apollomon said laughed.

"Well it's been a while since we have been in a good fight. The younger digidestined usually get all the action now-a-days." Matt said.

"Well we just need to remember it's not all fun in games. We need to remember why we are doing this: To defeat the great demon lords." I said.

"About the demon lords, I feel the power of an army of digimon in the Dark Area." Apollomon told us.

"You think they are building up an army?" Matt asked.

"They could be. You never know what an army of digimon can do. I mean the seven of them alone can probably take out a majority of the Digital World." Apollomon said.

"Well we can't do this alone. If we want to fight we are going to need allies,"

"Yeah, I'm so glad school is going to be out in a week. I mean juggling this and school at the same time is almost impossible." Matt said.

"Yeah," I agreed.

"Well lets picked this up again tomorrow. Get some rest. Your friends are out with the other gods. Gabumon and Agumon should know," With that Apollomon disappeared into the woods.

"Well where are the others? I want to go check up on T.K. and Davis to make sure they don't kill each other," I chuckled as I sheathed my sword.

"What trying to avoid the girls? Did you forget our deal?" Agumon reminded me.

"Deal? About what?" Matt asked curiously.

"Tai is going to tell Sora he lo-"Agumon started but I cut him off before he could finish.

"Pipe it. Look Matt can we talk?" I asked.

"What is there to talk about? Tai everyone knows that you love Sora. Well except for Sora. And I think she has a thing for you too."

"How do you know?" I wondered how he would know.

"I am her ex-boyfriend you idiot. Or did you forget? Well anyways, whenever I was with her half the time we spent talking about you,"

"She did?" I asked.

"Yes Tai, she did. It's part of the reason we broke up," Matt said."Look Tai I'm sorry."

"Sorry? For what?" I started to wonder what he meant.

"I knew you liked Sora but I went out with her anyways. I mean I'm supposed to be the child of friendship yet I disregarded my best friend's feeling just because I had a small crush on a girl."

"Nothing to be sorry about. I mean if Sora asked me out I would have said yes in a heartbeat." I smiled.

"Well we still haven't made a decision. Who do you want to see first?" Agumon asked us.

"Yeah the T.K. and Davis are with Merukimon while the rest are with Marsmon and Dianamon." Gabumon added.

"Well T.K. and Davis might be finishing up like we just did so lets go see them and then head to the others," Matt suggested.

"Alright lead the way you two," I told our two digimon.

"They are closest anyways. They are on the plains east of the city." Gabumon said leading us to our destination.

"So where did you get that chain? Came in handy with your fight with Apollomon," Matt questioned.

I told Matt about yesterday and our fight and Agumon and Biyomon.

"So you and Biyomon are like a couple?" Matt asked quizzically.

"Yeah," Agumon said smiling.

"That is nice. Now if only Tai could build up some courage to tell Sora," Matt laughed.

"I'm going to tell her," I want to tell her. But to be honest it's not I'm worried about it's her. I'm worried about how she would react."I just don't want to tell her and scare her off. I mean I'm her best friend. What would she think? It would make her feel uneasy if I tell her and she doesn't feel the same way."

"Don't say that. Take it from your best friend and Sora's ex-boyfriend, she feels the same way you do." Matt said sternly.

"Well we are here," Gabumon said as we heard grunts coming from in front of us.

Davis and T.K. were having their fair share of action. They looked like they were enjoying their fight.

After we defeated MaloMyotismon, those two have become great friends. Like Matt and I. They still have that rivalry but they are much more mature about it. I'm one to talk. Matt and I still enjoy giving each other a friendly punch in the face when we do something stupid.

"Azteca!" Merukimon shouted as he attacked T.K. with his dagger.

T.K. parried the attack and was holding it back well.

"Behind you!" Davis charged at Merukimon and swung his sword at him. But before he could land a hit Merukimon vanished.

"Damn it he is fast." Davis said.

There was something in T.K.'s eyes. He smirked and closed his eyes for a moment.

"But not fast enough," T.K. spun around and parried a surprise attack from Merukimon.

"Why you children are getting stronger,"

"Don't forget us! V-Breath Arrow!" Veedramon shouted.

"Soul Banish!" MagnaAngemon attacked.

This time Merukimon couldn't react and was hit. He fell to the floor and before he could get up Davis was over his neck with his sword.

"And that's game." Davis said coolly.

"Very well, very well," Merukimon chuckled as Davis removed his sword. He got up and shook off the dirt that was on him.

"Great job guys!" I shouted to them.

"Good work!" Matt followed suit.

"Hey guys," T.K. greeted us as we ran over to where they stood.

"You guys did great out there," I complimented them again.

"Thanks it was fun," Davis said with a goofy smile.

"I'll be making my way. Your training is done for the day," Merukimon said as he walked away.

"So you guys finished your training with Apollomon?" Veemon asked us as he de-digivolved.

"Yeah," Agumon answered.

"How was it?" Davis questioned.

"We just had a little skirmish with him," Matt answered.

"Yeah," I said gripping my chain."Just another step in our training."

"You know, I really don't mind doing this anymore. The whole saving the world thing. I mean I would love to relax, but I enjoy spending time with everyone. We haven't spent this much time with each other since our little meetings here in the digital world," T.K. said.

"Yeah," Matt added.

"Well where are we headed now?" Agumon asked looking at us.

"To the others I guess. I'm pretty sure they are at the summit of Drill Mountain," Patamon said looking at the mountain.

"Yeah, so Tai can finally tell Sora," Matt shouted in the air.

"Shut up!"

Chapter EIGHT IS DONE!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I really enjoyed writing the fighting scenes.

Please Read and Review! I WANT YOUR REVIEWS AND OPINIONS!


	9. Chapter 9

**It Begins Once More**

Long chapter because so far it's been mostly fights and I thought I would put some things to lighten up the mood and not make it so you know, fight centered or however you would call it.

**Enemy or Ally?**

Digital World: Drill Mountain Afternoon

Sora's P.O.V.

Today was a tiresome day. Looks like Tai and the others finished at about the same time as we did. Wonder how their day went.

"Sora, why are you standing all by yourself?" a voice called. It was none other than Tai."Something wrong?"

"No," I smiled at him. He is so caring. He has a way with people; he can always make me smile. I love having him around. I can't imagine my life without him. Everyone else probably thinks the same thing sometimes. Tai's so cute, funny, and an amazing friend.

He has always been there with me and over the years I have fallen for him. Of course I never told him that. What would he think of me if I told him that I love him? I guess I'm scared of his reaction.

"How'd your day go?" Tai asked.

"It was alright I guess. We had a little fight with the digimon out here in the mountain that volunteered to help us out with our training," I said looking around.

"I see, must have been fun," He nodded.

"Look at those two," I said spotting Agumon and Biyomon in the distance. They were resting on a rock. Biyomon had her head leaned onto Agumon's shoulder."They look so cute."

"Err, yeah," Tai mumbled."Sora I got something to tell you," He said stuttering.

"What is it?" I asked him a little concerned. He was never the one to be nervous.

"Sora can your promise me that we will always be friends?" He started. I questioned myself if he was serious.

"Yeah, of course," I replied."Why wouldn't we be?"

"It's because," He started."Sora Takenouchi, I…"

His voice was drowned out by a large crashing sound. There was a huge cloud of smoke in front of us.

"What the hell?" I could hear Matt scream.

"Is this a bad time?" a maniacal voice called. "If it is that's too bad isn't it?"

"Show yourself!" Davis shouted.

The smoke started to clear out and all I could make out were a bunch of shadowy figures. Standing in the smoke were Machinedramon, and a digimon that resembled an old man, and many infermon. There was one more. But there was something odd about him. He was a biker like digimon, but that wasn't what was weird. He was kneeling down beside the old man-digimon. His eyes had no emotion in them.

"Surprise, surprise," the old one said."Allow me to introduce myself. I am Barbamon and this is Beelzemon." He said pointing at the biker digimon.

"You know who I am children. So no need for introductions," Machinedramon laughed.

"He's back?" Kari shouted in disbelief.

"Like you digibrats we also have allies," Barbamon smirked.

"What do you want?" Gabumon growled at the demon lords.

"What else would we want? Those damned crest and to kill off you miscreants," Machinedramon cackled.

"You make it sound like it would be easy," Tai walked forward with a devilish grin on his face. He raised his sword to his side and pointed it away from him. His chain was now attached to the hilt of his sword and he wrapped it once around his arm. "Agumon, you ready?"

"As ready as I will ever be."

**Agumon Warp Digivolve to… Wargreymon!**

"I've killed you once," Tai said smirking at Machinedramon."It won't be hard doing it again."

Tai and Wargreymon charged in towards Machinedramon.

"Let's help him," Davis told Matt and T.K. The three of them ran towards Tai.

"Not so fast," Barbamon jumped up and blocked them from getting to Tai."We will take care of you while Machinedramon destroys your friend."

"Let's see you," T.K. and Davis said together as they rushed towards Barbamon."

**Patamon digivolve to… Angemon!**

**Angemon Digivolve to… MagnaAngemon!**

**Veemon Digivolve to… Veedramon!**

"This leaves us with Beelzemon," Matt said to Gabumon.

"Hmph, these mere digimon have nothing on a digimon of my status," Barbamon spat.

"He's right," T.K. said to Davis."We are going to have to hold him off and wait for my brother or Tai to come help us."

"Gabumon lets go!" Matt shouted.

**Gabumon Warp Digivolve to… MetalGarurumon!**

"Beelzemon you can handle him," Barbamon said to the digimon. Beelzemon just nodded and got up.

"It leaves us to the Infermon guys,"

Matt's P.O.V.

"Double Impact!" Beelzemon shouted as he barrages of bullets at me. They came at me and one hit my arm. I was bleeding but all the bullet did was sink in a little as I was trying to dodge them and make sure they don't tear into me. They hit me but they didn't go through me. He seemed somewhat weak. But I couldn't underestimate him for all I know he is teasing me.

"Metal Fang!" MetalGarurumon jumped onto Beelzemon's arm and started ripping into his skin. The Demon Lord shook my partner off and MetalGarurumon landed on his feet.

"Are you testing me?" I shouted at the digimon.

"I only answer to Barbamon," he said as if he was a zombie. Like he is being controlled. That's it! Barbamon must be using him. But Beelzemon is a demon lord digimon. Why would he have to control him? Unless he didn't want to fight us or something. Well we are going to have to find out. So it's best to try to take him back alive. "Darkness Claw!"

He charged at MetalGarurumon raising his arm ready to attack. I aimed my arrow at his hand and released my arrow. It hit him in the hand but then his hand to his arm was frozen in ice.

"Quick Shot!" Beelzemon aimed at me with his other hand and swiftly pulled the trigger to his shotgun. He struck me in the hand and my bow fell out of my hand.

"Matt! Garuru Tomahawk!" MetalGarurumon said as he shot his missile at Beelzemon. Beelzemon fell after the missile hit him.

MetalGarurumon took the chance to attack Beelzemon. "Ice Wolf Blizzard!" MetalGarurumon sent a massive barrage of missiles at Beelzemon. They hit him directly.

**(A/N this is Ice Wolf Bite, but the dub and original names were really weird so I decided I would make it sound cooler!)**

"Don't move, Cocytus Breath!" MetalGarurumon froze Beelzemon and he was frozen solid from the neck down. He was unconscious.

"Hey Matt!" I heard Joe shout from behind me.

"You guys finished off the Infermon?" MetalGarurumon asked.

"Easily," Yolei ensured.

"Hey Joe would you look at my hand," I said as I held up my crimson hand. It was covered with blood.

"This looks bad. Let me cover it up to stop the bleeding," He ripped off his sleeve and rapped it around my hand. "You can move it okay, right?"

"Not too well but, I can handle it," I said looking at Beelzemon. "Hey guys make sure he stays in that ice. I think he's under a spell. Barbamon is somehow controlling him I think. I don't know why but we may be able to get some answers out of him. I got to go help T.K. and Davis."

"You can't look at your hand," Mimi pleaded.

I gave her a smile. "That's not going to stop me."

I jumped onto MetalGarurumon's back with my bow on my back. I'm not going to be able to use it but I can atleast try to help.

Barbamon was giving T.K and Davis trouble. He was a strong opponent.

"I'm here to help guys!" I shouted to them as I flew by on MetalGarurumon.

"You guys can do it! We're counting on you." I heard someone shout from behind. It was Kari.

"Let's do it for the girl," Davis said as he signaled Veedramon to attack Barbamon.

He was only a champion but he was quite the fighter. I never really saw a digimon quite like him. He was like Davis. Determined.

"V-Breath Arrow!" Veedramon sent a beam at Barbamon. Barbamon deflected the attack with a shift of his hand. T.K. attacked Barbamon but was parried by Barbamon's dagger. They held the parry for a while when suddenly something happened. T.K.'s sword started to shine.

"What is this?" Barbamon was disoriented.

"Soul Banish!" MagnaAngemon let energy out of his hands. They slammed into Barbamon.

"You are weak," Barbamon he said as he recovered from the attack. He surveyed us. "And to show you are weak I will destroy that girl that means so much to you."

He disappeared and appeared close to Kari. "Greedy Wand!" He attacked her with his wand. But before my eyes Davis appeared before her and parried the attack.

"You will not hurt Kari! Not while I'm around," Davis said trying to hold back the attack with his sword. "I will not let you hurt my friends!"

Davis' chest started to glow. It was his crest and Veedramon glowed also.

**Veedramon Digivolve to… AeroVeedramon!**

Davis broke the parry with a swift swing. Barbamon slid backwards as if he was hit by a gale.

"Woah," T.K. and Davis said in sync at both AeroVeedramon and Davis breaking the parry.

Veedramon grew bigger. He looked amazing. He had wings and his claws and horns looked much more sharper.

"V-Wing Blade!" He shouted as he shot a blast of energy at Barbamon. The attack knocked Barbamon even farther.

"Hey Kari, you okay?" Davis said turning back to the girl. She nodded and gave his a quick peck in the lips.

"Thanks," Kari said as she blushed.

"Wow,"

"Davis some help here," AeroVeedramon shouted to his partner.

T.K. was in shock. I don't know what happened but he froze for a while.

"Hey T.K. come on and give me a hand,"

Even with two ultimates and a mega Barbamon was putting up one hell of a fight. Suddenly out of no where Barbamon was knocked to the ground.

It was a Craniummon a Royal Knight.

"Damn it, a Royal Knight?" Barbamon said as he got up.

"Thanks," Davis said to the Royal Knight.

Craniummon ignored him and charged towards Barbamon.

"Let's go help him," Davis said.

We rushed in and tried to assist the digimon.

"End Waltz!" Craniummon said. He attacked Barbamon with his spear.

Barbamon didn't expect the attack. He had no defense and couldn't do anything. The attack threw Barbamon backwards and onto the ground.

"Maybe it is time for me to take my leave," Barbamon said. "Fighting against all of you would be foolish."

With that he disappeared. I hate it when they do that. Why can't they just fight us to the death? Well I guess that wouldn't be too smart.

"Hey thanks for the help Craniummon!" Davis said as he walked towards the digimon.

Craniummon ignored Davis'. He was eyeing Beelzemon. Suddenly he disappeared and reappeared in front of Beelzemon. "End Waltz!" the Royal Knight shouted as he struck Beelzemon. The force of the attack shattered the block of ice encasing Beelzemon.

"What are you doing?" I said furiously. MetalGarurumon pounced on Craniummon and pinned him down. Craniummon was strong and he threw MetalGarurumon off.

"Fools," Craniummon said glaring at us. "Are you not protecters of the digital world? This is a Demon Lord, therefore a threat to the digital world. Thus he must be eliminated. And as for you kids, leave the digital world. You are not wanted here. Stay away," Craniummon said calmly.

"What?" I questioned.

"We are not allies. We are not friends. The only reason I came is to get rid of that damned Barbamon, we can take care of them easily without your help," He said. "Keep out of our world and leave this to us. I will leave this weakling but if you guys get in my way again, I will not hesitate to kill you like I did to him," He said pointing at Beelzemon.

And with that he too disappeared.

Tai's P.O.V.

"Booster Claw!" Machinedramon detached his arm and sent it towards me.

I struggled to hold back his extending claw as it rammed against my sword. Something was strange. He was stronger than before. But we can handle it.

"Great Tornado!" Wargreymon hurled himself at Machinedramon.

Machinedramon held Wargreymon back easily. Wargreymon jumped back beside me.

"He's stronger now," Wargreymon said to me. I nodded.

"Booster Claw!" Again he sent his arm towards me.

I dodged it by an inch and swung my sword at it slowly cutting through the arm.

"What the," I looked in amazement at what I just done. My sword cut clean through his arm.

"Damn it child you have gotten stronger to I see," Machinedramon cursed.

"Humph, you talk a lot," I spun my chain on one of his cannons on his back and swung onto his back."Time to shut you up for good."

I ran my sword down his back and data released from the wound. I jumped off and pulled my sword out sending bits of data to burst out of Machinedramon.

"I-I'm not- finished- yet," Machinedramon shouted."Release, DARK DIGICORE!"

"Wha-what did he just say?" Wargreymon asked.

**Machinedramon digivolve to… Chaosdramon!**

"Now you may see my true power," Chaosdramon said as he then started to cackle maniacally.

"Humph, this may be harder than I thought," I smirked at the new digimon. He was covered in red chrome digizoid and looked much like Machinedramon except for some different features in his body armor.

"Chaos Crusher!" He again detached his arm and sent it flying towards me. It was fast and powerful I had barely any time to dodge it. It dealt me a glancing blow on the right of my upper chest.

Blood ran down my shirt. It hurt but I tried to keep a straight face. I tried to shake it off and continue with the fight.

"Oh, a little scratch?" Chaosdramon laughed again.

"Shut up! Terra Destroyer!" Wargreymon roared as he sent the ball of fire towards Chaosdramon.

"Hyper Infinity Cannon!" Chaosdramon shouted as he raised his cannons and fired it at the attack.

The two attacks were at a deadlock. The collision of the two massive attacks caused an explosion and the three of us were knocked back. I struggled to get up. So did Wargreymon we were tired and didn't have a lot of energy.

"My, my, aren't we quite powerful," Chaosdramon teased Wargreymon which only made him more furious. "Chaos Crusher!"

The claw hit Wargreymon square in the chest. He held onto it but was knocked down. We are being reckless. This isn't good.

"This is over," Chaosdramon laughed."You pitiful and pathetic excuses for digidestined are going to your grave."

Wargreymon laughed."You seem quite confident in yourself for not even taking the chance to destroy me while you still could."

Chaosdramon's was startled by the comment.

"Terra Force!" Wargreymon screamed as he sent the attack towards Chaosdramon.

Chaosdramon grunted and took the attack head on with his two claws. He held the attack back just long enough for it to dissipate.

"Is this all you got?" Chaosdramon kept mocking.

"Great Tornado!" Wargreymon kept a barrage of attacks on Chaosdramon.

He was wearing Chaosdramon out. It's my turn to help out. I was surprised at how well my sword cut through his armor.

"Chaos Crusher!"

The claw came at me and I was smart this time and dodged it. I hurled my chain at it and spun my chain around it. I spun my chain again and sent the claw back at Chaosdramon. It hit him in the chest just hard enough to knock him backwards.

"You dare use my own claw against me! Imbecile, I will destroy you," **(A/N I laughed typing that line out)**

"You guys can do it!" I heard shouting. It was the others. I guess they have taken care of Barbamon, Beelzemon and Infermon. But there was another strange power before. But it's gone now. Oh well I need to focus.

"Enough of the games. I will end this quick. Dramon Destroyer!" Wargreymon swiftly slammed his right fist into Chaosdramon's chest. "There is a reason these are called the Dramon Killers. From now on you could call me the Dramon Executioner!" Wargreymon said as he dug deeper into Chaosdramon's body and tearing a hole in his chest.

"If I die I'm taking you two with me! Chaos Crusher!" his other claw detached and came towards me. I had no time to react. All I could do was try to hold it back with my sword. Failed. The claw made contact with my left forearm and my upper chest. I clenched my teeth at the excruciating pain.

The sounds of screaming from Chaosdramon and the others drowned my senses.

"Tai! Are you alright!" was all I heard as everything turned dark…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Digital World: Agumon and Biyomon's House Tuesday Morning

Biyomon's P.O.V.

"Well looks like you're coming to,"

Tai looked up me as I stood over him. Agumon is right, playing with his hair fun.

"Biyomon, what are you doing?" Tai groaned. He was severely hurt yesterday I couldn't let him go home. Yeah he misses school but so what? I may not be his partner but I do care about our leader. Plus he's my mate's partner. "Where am I?What day is it?"

"You are in the digital world and it is Tuesday," I answered.

"Wait, I got school today."

"You think we could let you go to school? You need rest," I told him. "Joe is covering for you. He called your parents and told them you were with him."

"Good 'ole reliable Joe," he said trying to smile.

"MagnaAngemon healed some of your wounds as much as he could but you were cut up pretty bad and the wounds were really deep, so Joe bandaged them up. You should be okay in a day or two. Don't know about training."

"How's Agumon? He got really beat up yesterday."

"He's-" I started.

"I'm fine," Agumon said sternly as he cut me off. He was sitting up in his bed. "Sorry hun. I'm not a morning person."

"You just need rest,"

"Wait, whose bed am I in if Agumon's over there?" Tai asked.

"Mine,"

"Where did you sleep Biyomon?"

"With Agumon,"

"I'm a great cuddler," Agumon smiled.

"I'm sure you are," Tai said laughing. He groaned in pain as he laugh. "What time is it?"

"It's morning," I said. "You can go back sometime later, so you're not at home when you're suppose to be at school."

"Tai," Agumon said.

"Yeah bud?"

"You still haven't told Sora,"

"I know," Tai sighed.

"You're going to tell Sora you love her?" I asked.

"Does everyone know?"

"Yes," my mate said as he chuckled.

"When are you going to tell her?" I asked curiously. He's in love with my partner, I have the right to know.

"It's the end of the school year and the dance is coming 'round, maybe I should ask her."

"She's in love with you, she is just nervous about what you would think of her."

"Tai you got to tell her or I'll tell her for you," my other half said.

"Oh god no," Tai grieved. Tai's stomach growled. He had nothing to eat except breakfast so I wasn't surprised. "What do you guys have to eat here?"

"What do you want?"

"I don't know Biyomon. Some eggs sounds good."

"No eggs idiot," Agumon glared at Tai.

"Why not- oh, because Biyomon is a-"

"Why not some bread and maybe some meat?" I questioned.

"I guess, I hope it's not a burden."

"Oh big words," Agumon chuckled again.

"It's not and hun stop teasing Tai."

"I'll stop for you sweetheart." Agumon smiled.

"Great I'm stuck with the love-bird and dragon."

"I don't have to cook for you and you can limp over to the fire," I laughed.

"Nope I'm just fine right here." He said giving me a big grin.

"How you could be happy in that condition is beyond me," I said sighing.

I boiled some meet over the fire and made a stew. I added some things I found around the house. I'm not the best cook but the food is edible and Agumon likes my cooking so it's good enough. I brought a bowl of the stew to Tai and Agumon.

"Thanks a lot Biyomon."

"Yeah thanks hun."

"It was no problem,"

"So how is everyone else?" Tai asked with his mouth full.

"Matt's left hand is pretty messed up. T.K. and Davis are pretty bruised up also. After your fight with Chaosdramon, Wargreymon's armor was cracked all over," I said to him.

"Oh," Tai grimaced. It was silent for a moment. "This isn't a game. We can be seriously hurt. Some of us already are. Sometimes I want to fight alone as, self-fish as it sounds. I don't want anyone to be hurt because of me."

"Tai it's our choice that we fight along side each other, we don't do it because we are forced to. We do it because we want to," Agumon said sternly.

"Yeah Tai, don't blame yourself. There is no use in stressing yourself out over it. It will only end up hurting you, mentally and physically," I said.

"I guess you're right. I have enough of a burden already," He sighed.

There was another awkward silence. Then Tai started again.

"I felt something as I was fighting. Agumon was too. A really strong aura. It may have been one of you. But I'm not too sure."

"Craniummon," I slowly told him. "A Royal Knight."

"A Royal Knight?" Agumon piped up.

"Yeah, he came to destroy the Demon Lords. Barbamon disappeared before Craniummon could land the finishing blow. We stopped him from destroying Beelzemon." I said.

"What!" Tai shouted.

"Don't scream, you need to relax. Now listen..." I told Tai about everything that happened. How Craniummon told us to leave the digital world, Beelzemon being controlled by Barbamon, everything.

"Thats a lot to take in," my mate said as I finished.

"Yeah," Tai agreed. "Now we have two things to take care of. The Demon Lords and befriending the Royal Knights. Something tells me this is going to be our longest and hardest task to date."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

What happened to Beelzemon? Why was Machinedramon helping the Demon Lords? And what the hell was that Digi Core? And what do the Royal Knights and Demon Lords have in store for our young heros? WE WILL FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF...Well my story! DUR!

**I think I will do that more often haha.**

OH MAH GOD!

CHAPTER NINE!

I made this chapter extra long because I didn't want this to not be all action. I wanted something to lighten the mood.

PLEASE REVIEW IM CRAZY FOR REVIEWS! (Tell me any mistakes I made please) (I just spelt mistake wrong Lol!).


	10. Chapter 10

**It Begins Once More**

I don't own digimon damn it!

**Questions**

Odaiba: Takaishi Residence Night

T.K.'s P.O.V.

**(A/N This part is on Sunday. After the big fight.)**

Why? Why did she do that? She didn't mean it did she? That kiss was... nothing. Maybe she was just caught in the moment. But still why did she do it? She can't possibly like _him_ more than she likes me.

Now I'm sounding like a jerk. I mean my two best friends wouldn't do that to me would they? It was just an accident. Maybe she just did what came to mind.

I shouldn't be jealous. I should be happy for them. I mean Davis would be happy if Kari kissed me right? I'm the bearer of hope. But I feel _hopeless. _

This is hurting my head. I don't understand it! Maybe I'm just overreacting and being a little paranoid. I should just sleep it off.

Man is this what Tai felt when my brother and Sora were going out. Maybe I should talk to him. Wait, no! It's his sister that I'm sweating over. This is just so complicated.

Digital World: Sazuka City Morning

Tai's P.O.V.

Man, I feel god awful. It's been a day and my chest is still throbbing in pain. I just have to hide the pain so Biyomon doesn't worry. She sounded really worried.

I wonder how the others are right now. Hopefully Matt, T.K., and Davis are fine. From what I heard from Biyomon they were pretty beat up yesterday. And Agumon, he seems very frustrated. Maybe because hes not a morning person.

Machine... Chaosdramon, gave us one hell of a fight. Why he was working with the Demon Lords is beyond me. Hopefully I can get my answers soon.

"Hey, lets go see Gennai," I said. "I got a few things I want to discuss with him."

"Do you expect to walk there?" Agumon laughed.

"Agumon can carry you," Biyomon said as she nuzzled Agumon's cheek convincingly.

"Fine," Agumon tried not to smile but couldn't help himself.

I just laughed. Biyomon has a way with Agumon.

Well I guess I should at least walk to the door. Biyomon helped me get outside.

"Think you can digivolve to Greymon? May be easier," I said as I set my blade and sheath on my side.

"Lets do it," he agreed, so I held up my digivice.

**Agumon Digivolve to... Greymon!**

"How do I look hun?" Agumon smiled towards Biyomon.

"You look very handsome sweety now help me get Tai onto your shoulder," Biyomon smiled back. Greymon set me on his shoulder and Biyomon sat on his skull.

We set off into the town and headed towards Gennai's house.

"So, you two enjoying the ride?" Greymon asked.

"You seem like you're in a better mood," I said patting his helm.

"Yeah, I guess you just needed some fresh air," Biyomon said.

"I guess so."

We made it to Gennai's place in no time. Although Greymon had to watch out not to step on any rookies. But I guess they are used to seeing huge champions running around. We are in the digital world anyways.

Greymon let me down off his shoulder and I slowly stepped forwards to knock on the door. But before I could make it Gennai swung the door open.

"Hi Gennai," we all greeted.

"Well what a surprise," Gennai chuckled sarcastically. "Come on in."

Agumon de-digivolved and we walked into the building. Gennai lead us into what seemed to be the living room. We placed ourselves on the couches.

"I was wondering when you would drop by," Gennai started. "So what do you need son?"

"I need some answers Gennai," I said looking at him.

"As do I," Agumon added.

"Well, spit, what do you guys want to know," Gennai said.

"Okay first things first, my fight," I started. "I fought Chaos...errr Machinedramon. Are they working together with the Dark Masters?

"The Demon Lords need allies, as do we," Gennai began. "Along side the many digimon inhabiting the Dark Area, and many Nightmare Soldiers have decided to fight along side them too, they will have a strong enough army to take out a whole sector. You are their greatest threat and sadly you kids are the common enemy of all evil in the digital world."

"That makes sense, though I wish it didn't," Agumon groaned.

"As I fought Machinedramon, my sword seemed to cut through him smoothly, it struck me odd. I was wondering if I was getting stronger or something. But I'm not sure,"

"You still haven't figured it out?" He chuckled.

"Figure what?" I replied.

Gennai pointed at my neck. I looked down to see what was hanging down. My pendant.

"I still don't understand," I said in discontent.

"I think I do," Agumon piped up. "Don't hesitate to stop me but let me give you what I think happened. Gennai you said that the amulets bond our spirits right? So that means Tai possesses some of my power. When I digivolved to Wargreymon my Dramon Destroyers were able to cut down Dramon types. Tai took on that attribute and was able to do the same with his sword. Am I correct?"

"Bullseye. You understand now Tai?"

"Yeah, as a matter 'o fact I do," I smiled. "That means T.K., Matt, and Davis can do the same."

"Correct,"

"Now for the Chaosdramon part," I said clenching my fist. "He digivolved by using a digi-core. I'm unsure about how it all happened. Any clue?"

"I don't know. It might be the same as the cores that I received from Azulongmon, but you can never be too sure. Beelzemon might know," Gennai replied.

"Where _is_ Beelzemon?" I asked.

"He has been out cold since Matt took him here yesterday," Gennai told us. "Even if he was conscious I doubt he would give us any answers. Controlled or not he is still a Demon Lord."

"Yeah but we can atleast try can't we? I mean we turned people around. Member Ogremon?" Biyomon said briefly.

"Well follow me then," Gennai lead us through the corridors of the enormous building. He came to a stop at one of the doors and opened it. We walked into a room slowly. It was twice the size of my own bedroom. It had two windows, a desk cluttered with bandages and things you would find in a first aid kit, and a bed.

In the bed was Beelzemon.

"Maybe we shouldn't be here what if he attacks us?" I said.

Beelzemon got up and looked around the room and then at us. "Huh? What the hell? Who are you and where the hell am I?" Beelzemon growled. He started to groan as he gripped his chest.

"Calm down you need rest," Gennai said in concern.

"What the hell is this? Who are you people?" Beelzemon said as he glared at us.

Biyomon stepped forward slowly.

"I'll explain everything."

Odaiba High: Lunchroom Noon

Third Person

Kari, Davis, Mimi, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Yolei, and Cody were at their usual table each having their own conversation.

Cody, Yolei and Izzy were talking about the new crest. Izzy was trying to figure out what digivolutions Cody and Yolei would have.

Mimi, Sora, and Matt were talking about the upcoming dance. Matt was mostly listening. He was very uncomfortable that Mimi had a date already. She hasn't seemed like herself ever since that snob senior asked her out last week. You could say Matt was jealous. But something wasn't right. Mimi was usually very cheery and had time to hang out with Matt and the others. But they barely saw her outside of school and the Digital World. Matt and Mimi became close when Matt dated Sora. Matt always went to Mimi for advice on Sora. Asking Tai would be like sentencing himself to death.

Kari and Davis were talking about the dance also.

"Davis meet any cute girls you would want to bring to the dance?" Kari said smiling.

"None as cute as you," Davis said as he looked into Kari's eyes. Davis had to admit it. He did find Kari attractive. He considered asking her to the dance as just a friend or maybe just ask someone else. Sora and Mimi were pretty hot too, but they were way out of his league. He found Kari attractive. Who wouldn't? To Davis, Kari was a very close friend.

"Hey Kari where is T.K.?" Davis questioned his friend.

"He said he was going to be a while. He went to go drop by his locker to put away his books," Kari replied.

"He seemed kind of distant last class. I mean he barely talked to us. I think I know what's wrong with him," Davis frowned.

"What is it?"

"Us. That kiss yesterday, I know you did that just to thank me, but T.K. He doesn't know that," Davis said in concern.

"I admit it. I'm a flirt. Kari I do like you. No wait, Kari I _love _you, although more like the way Tai loves you. As a sister. I've gotten over that whole phase of trying to compete with T.K. I guess I was jealous someone was getting more attention from my best friend than I was. He has a crush on you but he doesn't know how to tell you. Kind of like Sora and your brother. Maybe we should talk to him. Maybe clear things up?"

Kari leaned over and gave Davis a kiss in the cheek. "I love you too Davis," She started to ruffle his hair and they both began to laugh.

She understood now.

T.K.'s P.O.V.

Last class was hell. I hope they didn't think I was trying to ignore them. I was but I have my reasons. Not to sound like a complete jerk. I want to be happy that they are getting close but I can't do it.

I try to convince myself that they are just close friends. They aren't at an intimate level. But that fails to do anything for me.

Maybe we should talk. They probably are already at lunch.

"I love you too Davis."

Kari. I know it was Kari. How could she do this? To me?

The rest was drowned out by the sound of my heart shattering to pieces. There is always a person in life that could rip your heart out. For me it is Kari. Why?

And Davis. My best friend. Betrayed me. I don't need him. He only got in the way of Kari and I.

But now he has what I've always wanted. Kari.

How could they do this? I guess I don't matter anymore.

They need me. She needs me.

I don't need any of them...

Kari's P.O.V.

I'm glad Davis is over me. Not to sound mean though. He is a great guy and I love him. But not the way I love T.K. Hopefully we can find out what's wrong before it's too late. I just don't want it to turn out the way it did for Tai.

"Lunch is almost over and still no sign of T.K.," Davis seemed concerned. It was never like T.K. to be late for anything, particularly lunch.

"I hope he isn't in any trouble," I said.

"Hopefully not. But if he doesn't come, we will see 'em in the digital world when we visit Tai," Davis said assuringly.

"Speaking of Tai, I wonder what he is doing right now," Sora said with a questioning look in her face.

"Probably being really stubborn and getting himself into trouble," Matt answered. Everyone turned around and looked at him. "I'm his best friend, I'd know. He was never one to want to stay still and rest."

"That is true," Izzy chuckled.

Digital World: Sazuka City Noon

Third Person

"So you don't remember anything?"

"I do. I remember everything before my fight with Barbamon. I mean I remember Belphemon going into rage mode and me trying to attack Barbamon, but thats about it everything in between is kind of a blur," Beelzemon grunted. "Freakin' Barbamon, thinks he is stronger than me that piece of..."

"Why is it that they had to control you? Bad blood?" The bearer of Courage asked.

"I'm a Demon Lord. I want power, yes. But I don't have to agree with their motives. Killing." He grimaced. "You can say I'm a rebel like yourself Taichi."

"What? How do you-" Tai stood up.

"Know who you are? Taichi Yagami Kamiya, leader of the digidestined. Crest of Courage. Partner of Agumon, who single handedly defeated two of the Dark Masters. We digimon know more than you give us credit for, Grand Marshal."

"...Grand Marshal?" Tai said slowly.

"Word travels quick through the digital world, young champion. You are leading us in the war against Lucemon. You need some sort of title," Beelzemon chuckled.

"Wow, and I thought I was popular in the real world."

"Grand Marshal Taichi. Wow, and I thought your head couldn't get any bigger. You sir have proved me wrong," Agumon sighed glancing at Beelzemon. "Well back to point. Why do you not agree with their motives?"

Again Beelzemon grimaced. "I guess you must know, or you will never get off my case."

Beelzemon took a long sigh and stared down at his hand.

"My past was full of misery, pain, and death. And I was the reason for it all. Power, that was all I wanted. I was part of a group of Nightmare Soldiers that resided along side the coast of the Net Ocean. Our leader was Asuramon. I was a mere Impmon. It all began when I was visiting our leader. He was sort of a mentor for me."

_Flashback_** (A/N Beelzemon is speaking all of this.)**

_'Young Impmon shouldn't you be home?'_

_'I'll be going soon sir. I just wanted to say hello and thank you for helping us build our hut.'_

_'It was nothing at all.'_

_'Sir, strange digimon sightings have been reported on the southern camp,' a Sepikmon reported to us._

_'Who is it?' Asuramon asked._

_Sepikmon walked up to Asuramon and whispered in his ear. I had no idea what was going on. I just stood there quietly and stared._

_'Impmon stay here, Sepikmon keep him safe. Taomon get my staff. Let's go.'_

_'Whats going on? Are we in trouble?' I asked the digimon._

_'Don't worry young one. We are safe,' Asuramon assured._

_I didn't understand. I lived in the southern camp, why was I told to stay? I snuck out after breaking free of Sepikmon. I had to see what was going on._

_I ran in the direction of my hut. There was fire and smoke. Lots of it. It engulfed everything in sight. _

_I could see Asuramon and Taomon fighting off a digimon. Except Asuramon digivolved to Zanbamon and Taomon into Sakuyamon. I couldn't get a good look at who or what they were fighting._

_I watched as Zanbamon and Sakuyamon both fell. The other digimon disappeared. Shortly after I collapsed._

_I awoke the next day. But in Asuramon's home._

_'Ah, finally awake are we?'_

_'What in hell happened yesterday? Why am I here? I want to go home!'_

_'You can't,' Asuramon frowned at me._

_'What do you mean I can't?'_

_'Your home was destroyed yesterday. Along with everyone in it.'_

_I was in shock. I couldn't believe what I was hearing._

_'Who did this?'_

_He ignored my question._

'_Who did this?'_

'_It's better you don't know young one, for your own safety.'_

_'My own safety? I can take care of myself. This person killed my family.'_

_'Leave the fighting to the adults. We don't need you young ones getting hurt.'_

_'Are you saying I'm weak?'_

_'No I am saying you are inexperience.'_

_'I'll show you inexperience.' I stormed out the door. That was when everything changed._

_I ran into the woods. I wanted to get away from everything. I had to._

_From that day on all I did was fight. Taking data as it came to me. I had to get stronger. I had something to prove._

_Months past, I finally reached ultimate. Phelesmon. It was on one faithful night, where I was fighting a MetalEtemon._

_'Mega Punch!' MetalEtemon was strong and fast. I could barely keep up. He knocked me into a tree and sent it collapsing towards the ground._

_'They are going to pay big for destroying you Phelesmon.'_

_'Demon Shout!' He took the attack head on. It did nothing to him._

_'I'll make it a quick death. Mega Punch.' Before he could land the finishing blow a light shined and something floated down to the ground. Lucemon._

_'Paradise Lost.' Lucemon sent a flurry of attack towards MetalEtemon and deleted him. He pointed at the data that was released. 'Take it.'_

_'Thank you.'_

_'I've been watching you Phelesmon. You fight with much strength and determination. You've become strong. I could make you stronger. Are you willing to join my ranks?'_

_'I am a mere ultimate. I do not fit in the ranks of you Demon Lords.'_

_'Did you not forget that I too am an ultimate?'_

_'Forgive me sir.'_

_'So do you accept?'_

_I nodded. He walked towards me and handed me a small orb. A digi-core._

_'Crush it in your hands.'_

_So I did. I could feel power rushing through me. Never before have I felt such power. I managed to digivolve to Beelzemon._

_'You want to keep this power don't you?'_

_'Of course.'_

_'I have a task. There is a small group of Nightmare Soldiers along side the Net Ocean. Exterminate them. Leviamon has been giving me trouble about them.'_

_'Yes sir.'_

_'Very good.'_

_It wasn't until I got there that I realized where I was. Home. It wasn't home anymore._

_I entered and something ticked in me. I was taken back to memories of the day where the digimon attacked us. I went on a rampage. I couldn't control myself. Not that I was putting up much of a fight. There was one thing that stood in my way. Zanbamon. We fought and eventually he fell, being unable hold up against me. But I had enough control to spare him. I could tell he wasn't trying. I mean how could he react when he is being attack be one of his own. _

_I continued to pillaged the whole town. Left everything in ruin. __When I was done nothing stood. I didn't know how many digimon I killed. All I knew was that I was strong now and nothing would get in my way._

_I've grown to hate power. Hate killing. I have nightmares about it. Everyday I wake up I am reminded of that day. There is never a time I can stop thinking of it._

_Member that digimon that first attacked my tribe? It was only recently that I found out who it was._

_Lucemon. Lucemon ruined my life even before I met him. Weird how things work like that. I've been trying to destroy him ever since. And once he found out, he ordered Barbamon to keep control of me_

_End Flashback_

"That is terrible," Biyomon said.

"Lucemon is recruiting people for his army. This is going to be the most epic fight if there will ever be one," the Demon Lord stated.

"Beelzemon, you don't have to answer now, but join us. Fight along side us against Lucemon and his army," the leader of the digidestined said holding out his hand.

Beelzemon cracked a smile and shook Tai's hand.

"I'd be honored, Grand Marshal Taichi."

Odaiba: Odaiba High Afternoon

Everything was quiet until Mimi's cellphone began to ring and play a tune. Everyone couldn't help but listen to her conversation.

"Hi babe," Mimi said sweetly.

"No! Why would you think that?" She shouted into the phone.

"He's only a friend! I'm not doing anything with him. I'm your girlfriend and you don't believe me!" Mimi shouted even louder this time.

"You are such a jerk!" and with that Mimi slammed her phone down onto the table.

"Look guys I got to go, sorry for being so loud," she quickly ran out the door.

"Wow," Cody said slowly.

"What was that all about?" Yolei's jaw dropped wide open.

"Should we talk to her," Sora said right as the bell rang.

"She is probably gone by now," Izzy said putting his hand on his face.

"I should get going too, see you guys in a few," Davis said waving us off.

"Yeah me too, wait up Davis," Izzy followed.

"I got to go to the store real fast and drop my stuff there," Yolei began to head out also.

"I'll go with you," Cody said as he trailed Yolei.

"Great Mimi left her phone here," I sighed looking at the pink device on the table.

"You found it so you return it," Kari laughed.

"Why me? Can't you Sora?" I turned to her.

"I got to go to my mom's flower shop before I head to the digital world. I want to get something for Tai. Besides she lives by your house anyways, you can go give it to her mom," Sora suggested.

"Fine," I uttered in defeat.

I made my way to Mimi's house. Jeez, it was so quiet. We usually walked home together. But recently I haven't had the chance to talk to her.

I don't know after I broke up with Sora. I've seen more in Mimi. We talked a lot while Sora and I dating, because when I couldn't talk to Tai about Sora I had to talk to Mimi.

I do find her attractive. She has grown up over the years. I mean she still overreacts a lot sometimes but she complains a lot less about things and is much more appreciative. I truly do see something in her.

I mean I want to take her to the dance. Too bad she is taken. I hate her date. He is a snob on the baseball team. The captain as a matter of fact. A kid from America. Jason. He is a jerk. He treats girls as if he owned them. Mimi deserves better. I mean Sora and I talked to her about him but she doesn't listen. She is as dense as Tai is sometimes. Not to sound mean or anything.

Finally, I'm here. I knocked on the door. No answer though. I twisted the handle and oddly the door opened. I wondered why it wasn't locked.

I stepped in and the lights were on.

"Ms. Tachikawa? Anyone home? Mimi?"

I could hear quiet sobs coming from Mimi's room. I stepped into her room to see her crying.

"Mimi?"

"Go away!" It was Mimi. I placed her phone on her desk and walked towards her.

"Mimi what's wrong?"

"I said go away! It's all your fault."

What? This struck me odd. What could I have done? Wait, what the hell is going on anyways?

"Mimi tell me what's wrong, you can trust me," I placed my hand on her shoulder. It went silent except Mimi's soft sobs. She needed time I guess.

"I'll always be around if you ever need someone to talk to." I whispered in her ear before I made my way out of the room. But before I can I felt a tug on my arm.

She stood up and grasped my arm. "It's Jason," She tried to say in between sobs.

I wrapped my arms around her and held her tightly.

It was then that I noticed the bruises all over her arms and face. "What did that jerk do to you?"

She turned her head around and it was silent again.

"You're safe now Mimi, I won't let anything bad happen to you," I said softly.

"Matt."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

I glanced at her. She glanced back. I don't know how to explain it, but I think I'm in love, again.

I held Mimi in my arms staring down into her eyes as she stared back. Our faces were inches apart. Inches became centimeters. My heart began to race every moment we got closer. As our lips touched, I felt like I was in heaven. It was better than anything I've ever felt. I wish that kiss would of lasted forever.

My phone began to play a tone breaking the everlasting kiss.

"Crap," I stumbled around with my phone in my hand trying to turn it off.

"Take the call Matt, I'm fine," Mimi smiled turning a bit red.

I cracked a smile and picked it up.

"Hey rockstar, you here yet?" Davis' voice echoed through my phone loud enough for Mimi to hear.

"Would you give me a moment? I had to make a stop at Mimi's place."

"Why not you two love birds come here together then. God knows what you guys are doing there."

Mimi began to giggle as I turned a bit crimson.

"Alright, we'll see you there in a few," I hung up the phone and turned towards Mimi. She was already ready to open a digiport.

"Let's get going," Mimi smiled as she open the digiport. The tears were all gone and she actually looked better.

Man I can't wait 'til I tell Tai about this.

**What is going on between Mim and Jason? Does Mimi actually like Matt more than a friend? Will Davis and Kari be able to talk to T.K. before things go wrong? Who is going to the dance with who now? How will the new recruit of Beelzemon effect both the Demon Lords and our heroes? Why am I asking so many questions? Find out in the next chapter of ... ugh you know the rest.**

Well anyways! Sorry for you diehard action fans! No action in this chapter. But the next chapter... sparks will fly as tension come between some of the digidestined. OH MAH GAWD! Just in case you know what might be coming up, the next chapter will contain a nice battle scene and probably a lot of confessing and ect. The one after will be a song fic! Well two song fics.

Well I'll take my leave! Thanks everyone for reviewing and thank you reviewers!

Lord Pata - I bet this chapter was a bitter sweet for you. lol!

Spiky25 - Sorry for no fight in this one! Had to clear up some of the questions! Yeah the whole Tai and Sora thing will. Just not this chapter.

dragonmaster77 - Yeah, Machinedramon is pretty badass.

kyoshira7 - Thanks! That truly means a lot to me! (No sarcasm) Hopefully this story lives up to expectations.

Skipper713 - WHERE ARE YOU ! You didn't review but whatever! Good writer go read her fics, she is getting really good. .

If I missed anybody tell me. I'll mention you. And if you want some advertisement on your fics, I'd be more than willing to help you get those views. Speaking of views, yay for breaking 3,000!

Anyways, READ AND REVIEW!!


	11. Chapter 11

**It Begins Once More **

Haha! I'm back! And do I miss you all. Thanks to all my reviewers!

kyoshira7

dragonmaster77

YukiGaAruAi 0 CourageousLove 0

Spiky25

OptimismWorks

Lord Pata

Skipper713

And that random guy Nick Johnson , no idea how to answer your question buddy :) . Can't really pm you.

Anyways, I'm so glad I'm back. This isn't over yet! I'm back filled with ideas. And to everyone's story I haven't reviewed that is my next priority! Catching up on my own reading.

Well let's get started!

**Tension**

Digital World: Gennai's Place Noon

Tai's P.O.V.

"Hey Gennai remember when we bolted out of your house when we first got our amulets?"

"Yes I do."

"What did you want to tell us? I mean I heard parts of what you shouted but the rest was blocked out."

"That is something I want to talk to you guys about today when everyone gets here. Those amulets have amazing power. There are many secrets hidden inside of them," He replied.

"Are there any more of these? I mean there can't be just four can their?" I asked.

"Yes and no," he answered. "See Tai, those amulets are very rare and very powerful. They are not easily found. See this is how it works. You need material much similar to your crest. They are called digi-alloy. Digi-alloy is made from infusing different rare elements into digi-steel, like magma from the volcanoes dotting the digital world. But yours is special. It is infused with the mighty powers of the Four Holy Beast. You have great power Tai. And there are more to be found within that amulet. It is still a mystery to us on how far you can go with it."

"Wow, I can't believe I hold that much power," I said. "Thanks Gennai for the answers. And for the amulet."

Digital World: Agumon's House Noon

Matt's P.O.V.

"Hey Mimi, about that kiss. Sorry I couldn't control myself."

"Don't be sorry," she smiled. "I kind of liked it."

I felt my cheeks get hot again at that moment.

"Matt, I broke up with Jason," Mimi said slowly.

"Oh, thats good."

"I can't wait for the dance," she said.

"Yeah my band is going to play there too. And you guys can finally hear Tai sing."

"Hey Matt want to go to the dance with me?" she asked suddenly.

I was caught off guard. Come on say something so you don't look stupid.

"Sure, that sounds great!" Oh yeah shout that won't make me look stupid at all.

"Hey Matt, hey Mimi!" we turned around to see Gabumon and Palmon.

"Palmon!" Mimi said as she walked up to her partner.

"Hey buddy, whats up?" I said as I walked towards Gabumon.

"Oh nothing much. Everyone else has made their way to see Tai at Gennai's place. We stayed here to wait for you guys," Gabumon replied.

"So everyone else is here already?" Mimi asked.

"Pretty much," Palmon said.

"We should make our way to the others. Don't want to keep them waiting," I suggested.

"Yeah," everyone said in unison.

Digital World: Sazuka Streets

Davis' P.O.V.

Great everyone else made it here before us. Well I guess we can just walk to Gennai's place alone.

"Hey Veemon is that Matt and stuff?"

"Yeah, it is."

"Hey guys! Over here!" I shouted at them. They all ran over to us.

"Did you just get here too Davis?" Matt stared at me.

"Yeah," I said slowly.

"Why did you call me then?" He growled.

"Hey I saw that Gabumon and Palmon were still here. So I called you guys to see if you guys were okay."

"Whatever," Matt sighed. "Well lets get to the others."

We made it there eventually. Matt opened the door and we all entered.

"Hey anyone here?" I shouted.

"Over here guys!" we heard a distant shout.

"That is Tai," Matt said.

"Hey guys," Tai, Agumon, and Biyomon said walking out of a room.

"Tai you don't look so good bud," Matt said.

"I've felt wor-ugh," Tai groaned.

"Tai!" Agumon grabbed onto Tai making sure he isn't hurt.

"I'm fine really. It isn't that bad," Tai ensured us as he grimaced.

"You sure?" Mimi said worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Let's go everyone else is waiting for you guys," Tai said. "Well T.K. is missing. Matt give em a call."

"Oh Matt, and here is your bow and quiver," Agumon said handing the weapons to Matt.

"Ah damn it! I forgot to bring your sword Davis," Veemon cried. "It must be at Agumon's place!"

"We can walk back don't worry buddy," I said to my partner.

"Alright but hurry up," Tai ordered.

"I'll go with them so they don't do anything stupid. Or destroy your house Agumon," Matt said looking at Agumon.

"Thanks Matt," he chuckled.

We headed back onto the streets making our way back to Agumon's house. Matt didn't have to come with us. I mean I can take care of myself. Well _we _can. I swear sometimes they treat me like a kid! Oh well at least they care.

It wasn't much of a walk really. A few minutes no more than five.

"Go and get your sword we will wait out here," Gabumon said.

"Veemon you know where you put it?" I asked my partner.

"I think I left it by the fire," He responded.

"Alright."

I entered the small house and ran into the living room. And low and behold my sword sitting on the ground by the fire. That was easy. Now to get back before Matt kills me for taking too long.

"That was quick," Matt commented.

"Yeah, I'm that good," I boasted.

"Not quite," Matt said coolly.

"Hey Matt have you called your brother yet?" I said.

"I should get on that," Matt smile.

"Ah, let me do it jeez," I suggested.

"Go ahead."

I dialed T.K.'s number and waited for him to pick up.

"Not picking up,"

"Maybe you got the number wrong," Matt considered.

"Maybe. Let me redial it," again I dialed his number. And again there was no answer.

"Shit! No answer again," I cussed.

"Looking for me?" a voice said behind us. It was T.K. and Patamon

"T.K.!" Matt said.

"Dude why weren't you picking up your phone?" I asked as I walked up to him.

But before I can get in front of him he unsheathed his blade and came at me.

"What are you doing?" I growled. He didn't reply.

"T.K. stop!" Matt shouted at his brother. Matt grabbed his brother and tried to hold him down, but T.K. just shook him off.

"What do you want T.K.?" I bellowed.

"You dead," he said emotionless.

"Matt go get the others, I can handle this kid for a bit," I said.

"Alright fine," Matt and Gabumon took off.

"You think I can't take you T.K.?" I taunted. I parried his attacked and jumped back.

"Veemon!" I cried holding out my digivice.

**Veemon digivolve to... Veedramon!**

**Veedramon digivolve to... AeroVeedramon!**

"Patamon," T.K. said under his breathe.

**Patamon digivolve to... Angemon!**

**Angemon digivolve to... MagnaAngemon!**

"Alright lets go!" I shouted.

T.K. charged at me. I clutched my sword and swung up to parry his strike.

"Why do you want to fight me T.K.?" I asked him holding my sword up.

"You took her from me! Now I'm going to take you from her. Permanently!" he kept attacking.

He was being reckless. If this keeps up someone is going to get hurt. And I'm not so much worried about me.

AeroVeedramon tackled MagnaAngemon to the ground.

"We don't have to fight! MagnaAngemon listen to me!" AeroVeedramon said.

"I must obey to T.K.," MagnaAngemon wasn't going to stop.

"Well albeit then, you are going to regret this," AeroVeedramon taunted. "V-Breathe Arrow."

AeroVeedramon sent a beam of energy at MagnaAngemon leaving a large burn on him.

"Ugh, Soul Banish!" MagnaAngemon countered. A barrage of destructive beams shot into AeroVeedramon slamming him into Agumon's House.

Shit he isn't going to be happy.

"AeroVeedramon!" I screamed for my partner.

"Pay attention to who you are fighting!" T.K. attempted to strike me again and I dodged causing him to miss by a hair.

"T.K. about Kari, she doesn't love me like that! She loves you," I need to find a way to convince him.

"Don't lie to me. You know you are going to lose, don't try to get out of this with a bunch of lies!" again he charged at me.

"I don't want to hurt you! But I guess I have no choice!" He ran towards me and again I parried his attack. I need a way to beat him. He's strong. It's like hes possessed. I need to think. Come on I've been in worse situations. Like Barbamon. Wait when I was fighting Barbamon I broke his parry somehow. Same thing happened with the Monochromon. Wait didn't Gennai say something about us sharing power. My amulet! That's it!

I gave a thrust forward to push T.K. off and jumped back.

"I hope this works."

T.K. rushed at me again. But I'm ready this time.

I swung my sword at him. He parried. Perfect!

"Twister Saber!" I smiled devilishly as my sword began to glow. I knew it!

"Hope you're ready for this," I swung up and broke the parry easily. Time to stop playing defensive and get on the offense. No way will he beat me.

AeroVeedramon's P.O.V.

I need to get him down. Davis might need my help soon.

"Excalibur!" MagnaAngemon extended his blade and was coming at me at full speed.

"No you don't, Twister Saber!" I knocked his blade away and gave a swift strike to his chest. He groaned in pain and grasped his chest.

It was a perfect time to strike. Time to capitalize.

I flew forward to get ready for another assault.

"Soul Banish!" He said swiftly and the beams came at me again.

"Won't work on me twice, Magnum Punch!"

I managed to counter the attack with a barrage of punches. I don't know how much longer I can keep this up. Well I'm going to have to unleash it all on him.

"Dragon Impulse!" I roared as an aura surrounded me. The dragon-like aura fired out at full speed. MagnaAngemon had no time to react. It hit him and exploded on contact. That better keep him down.

Davis' P.O.V.

T.K.'s back is on a wall now. Literally.

"T.K.! Come on what is wrong with you? I know this isn't you! T.K.!" I screamed.

He closed his eyes and suddenly they shot open.

"Davis? I can't control it Davis! Help-," his eyes closed again. He collapsed onto the ground. I grabbed him and tried to get him to open his eyes.

"Come on what is happening? T.K.! Get up dude come on!"

Then was when I noticed it. He swung his sword at me I tried to block but my own sword fell to the ground.

"You fool, you should have got me when you could. Now the tables have turned," that was it. He lunged forward, surely he would impaling me on contact.

"Not on my watch!"

"AeroVeedramon!" that was close. And that was an understatement.

AeroVeedramon held a parry with T.K.

"Drop the sword T.K.," at that moment a sword was put under T.K.'s neck. Matt was holding him from behind and Tai kicked the sword from his hand.

I got up and stared him dead in the eye. I placed my sword into it's sheathe.

"What not going to finish me?" He said with an evil smile.

"No," I feinted walking away and then turned around and sent a punch straight to his right temple. He collapsed instantly.

"Was that really necessary?" Tai put his palm to his face.

"Yes, now lets take him to Gennai," I said. AeroVeedramon picked up Patamon and we made our way back.

Tai's P.O.V.

"You seem better Tai," Davis said seeing that I was up and walking fine.

"Just needed another healing session thank goodness for Gatomon being able to digivolve to AngeWomon," I said cracking smile.

"Yeah," Veemon said dreamily. Again I placed my palm on my face.

We arrived at Gennai's placed and placed T.K. on the couch. Veemon was stuck holding Patamon since everyone else had already taken a seat.

"What happened to them?" Kari gasped.

At that instant Matt, Gabumon, Agumon and I pointed at Davis and Veemon's direction.

"Hey it was for self defense and you guys know it," Davis pouted.

"Just messing with you," Gabumon laughed.

"Okay lets be serious, what is wrong with him guys?" Kari said worriedly.

"Honestly, I don't even know," Davis frowned.

"Well tell us what happened," Gennai said as he walked into the room.

From him getting his sword, calling T.K., then him being attacked, then pulling power from his amulet to use one of AeroVeedramon's moves, to how T.K. collapsing then lunging at Davis, to us saving him, and of course who can forgot his infamous punch to the cheek?

"Was that punch really necessary?" Sora asked.

"That is what I said," I sighed.

"Gennai you know how we were talking about our amulets having hidden powers? Could this be a one of them. It's like a dark side of T.K. took over and was aiming to killing Davis," I said.

"I don't know lets ask T.K. himself," Gennai said pointing at T.K.'s moving body.

"T.K!" Kari grabbed him and held him in a hug. "I'm so glad you're okay.

"Ugh, where am I? What happened? Why were you attacking me?" T.K. said as he was being choked by my sister. "Why do I feel like I just had a basketball hit me in the cheek at 30 miles per hour?"

All fingers were pointed at Davis again.

"Wha- wait! He was the one that attacked me," Davis said defensively.

"Can someone please explain this to me?" T.K. said as Kari removed herself from him.

"Basically you flipped out and tried to kill me," Davis said briefly. "Oh and we think it's your amulet that possessed you because you couldn't control your power."

"We didn't say that he couldn't control it," Gatomon said.

"Well it is probably a reason why he went psycho on me," Davis shrugged.

"Sadly he might be right," Matt said. "This is an immense power we have and if we can't control it, it might control us."

"Agumon, Biyomon I got some bad news," Veemon said.

"Oh my what else could go wrong?" Biyomon frowned.

"We kind of took out a wall of your house," Veemon replied.

"Maybe more, wait let my correct myself, probably more," I added

"You know you are just making it worse," Veemon said.

"I know."

000000000000000000000000000000000000

T.K.'s P.O.V.

Man I feel like shit. Mentally and physically. I mean I attacked my best friend and tried to kill him. And from what I heard he gave me a class A butt whooping. I probably lost any chance at getting to Kari too. I screwed up. I let jealous takeover and I almost hurt my best friend.

"Hey T.K. can we talk?" Kari said walking over to me with Davis.

"Yeah, but first I want to say I'm sorry, jealousy got the best of me and-" I was cut off before I could finish.

"Don't be sorry, it was my fault in the first place for even going after Kari like that," Davis started. "Look I love Kari, but not in the way you think I do, she is my best friend. And she always will be. Now I will leave you two to talk alone."

Davis walked away. He's a great guy. I'm lucky to have a friend like him. But in some ways I think I let him down.

"Kari, can we start over?" I said slowly. "I really didn't mean anything."

"It's okay T.K.," she said. "I do love you. And yes I'd like to start over. Hi my name is Kari."

I smiled. "Hi my name is T.K. Would you like to go to the dance with me?"

She smiled back. "I'd love to."

Tai's P.O.V.

"Hey Tai," Sora walked up to me.

"Stuff has been getting crazy, hasn't it?" I smiled at her.

"Yeah, there is something I've been wanting to give you," Sora said.

"Before you give me anything I need to you something," I said. It's now or never. No turning back now.

"Yeah what is it? This gift can't really wait," she said smiling.

"Sora, I love you," I said it? I just said it! "I've loved you ever since I met you. You are the greatest thing that has ever happened in my life. And-"

Sora leaned in and kissed me. I couldn't help but kiss back. We both didn't want to stop we kept going until we were both out of breath.

"I told you it couldn't wait," she said as she turned crimson.

**What are these powers that the amulets have? And how will the dance be now that Tai has confessed his love for Sora? What will happen at the dance anyways? See this and more in the next chapter of MY story!**

**WOOT FINISHED GUYS!**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter because I did!**

**Tell me if I made any errors ect. I will start reading stories tomorrow. And I'll be reviewing too!**

**You should also review this if you love me.**

**Remember READ AND REVIEW!**

**If you review you get a special sticker and mentioned in my chapters. So go do it!**


	12. Chapter 12

**It Begins Once More**

**So yeah thanks for all the reviews guys you will be mentioned at the end of this chapter! This chapter is going to be different. A songfic. So go easy on me if it isn't great. **

**Also, my new one shot is out, Beauty and the Beast . It'd be nice to get some feedback on that if you guys don't mind! A measly review would be much appreciated!**

**Also, I kind of changed the song(s). Having a real hard time choosing. Songs are Face Down by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus and Follow by Breaking Benjamin. **

**Tehbot's official first songfic starts now! Enjoy. :)**

**Also bear in mind. A song can mean anything. Only the actual band can answer that for sure. But a song can have many meanings. What I type here is my input on what _I _think the song(s) means.**

**(Yeah I know Matt's real band has 4 members but I'm making it 3 including Matt) **

**I do not own Face Down by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus nor Follow by Breaking Benjamin. Nor do I own Digimon! Enjoy.**

_Yeah this means song Lyrics. 'Here you go!_

**The Truth**

Odaiba: Tai's House Wednesday Night

Tai's P.O.V.

"So Tai what are you wearing tomorrow at the dance?" my sister asked as we were watching T.V. and eating popcorn.

"Nothing too special, dress shirt and etcetera," I said still glued to the T.V. screen. "I mean it's not like it's a prom, more like a spring fling or a semi-formal."

"Yeah I guess," she said grabbing the popcorn from my hands. "I'm glad everything worked out between you and Sora. And with Davis, T.K. and I."

"Kinda," I blushed as I swallowed the popcorn. Still thinking about what happened that day.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh nothing, don't worry."

"So I heard you are going to perform tomorrow with Matt and his band. You still know how to play the guitar?"

"Yeah," I sighed. "Yeah I do, Matt is still better than me though. He is really good at the bass guitar"

"But you are singing tomorrow right?" she asked.

"Somehow Matt convinced me to sing. I mean I'm not horrible. I've been to their band practices a bunch of times and was offered to take a crack at singing. It's just I'm really nervous," I smiled fiddling with my fingers. "I can defeat monsters 10 times my size but I'm afraid to perform in front of a crowd. Soccer is different. As cocky as this sounds, I _know_ I'm good at soccer. But singing is different."

"I think you will do great," Kari smiled at me.

"How would you know that?"

"Because I might have eavesdropped with Davis once or twice listening to you sing and play your old guitar in your room," she said with a grin on her face. "I liked it and so did Davis."

"You tell anyone and I'll never speak to you again," I looked at her sternly.

She laughed. "Don't worry, you will get to show everyone how good you are tomorrow. I'm going to bed big brother."

She walked by and started ruffling my hair and ran into her room.

Odaiba: Matt House Night

Matt's P.O.V.

"I can't wait 'til tomorrow bro," I said to my younger brother.

"Me either," he said looking up to me. "I'm actually taking Kari to a dance."

"And I'm taking Mimi," I smiled. "Who would of thought?"

"Yeah," T.K. said.

"Who is Davis going with?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. I haven't asked him. I feel bad. He's a great guy and I tried to **kill** him, I still feel stupid, T.K. frowned. "He probably hates me."

"Come on kid, you didn't mean it and everyone knows it. Davis is your best friend. He can't ever hate you. Plus Kari and Davis have already forgave you and I doubt you would have killed him," he teased.

"Yeah, but I'm not yet convinced," he sighed.

"Just forget about it. But on a lighter note Tai is singing tomorrow at the dance," I laughed.

"I heard he was pretty good from Davis and Kari."

"He is. Probably a better voice than me. Plus, he may not think it but he can play the guitar very well," I chuckled. "I heard that Davis is a pretty good dancer."

"Actually he is. Tai said he's a really good break dancer. Tai told me he is really good on his feet. I myself can't really dance that well," my brother blushed. "But anyways you're performing and going to be DJ right?"

"Pretty much, but I'm not getting paid too much, but I got someone to help me DJ," I said as I laid on my bed.

"Oh, thats good then. I'm going to sleep see you tomorrow bro," he said walking to the guest room.

"Night."

Odaiba: Tai's Room Night

Tai's P.O.V.

I told Sora I love her.

But something was still bothering me about what else happened. After she kissed me, she said she didn't want to rush things. She said it was only a date, for now. That crushed me. But I understood. Kind of. She said she just wanted to take things slow so we don't make any hasty moves because we still have a lot of priorities. I don't think she understands that I've been waiting for so long! Now I got to wait even longer.

Why can't I sleep? Anxiousness? Anticipation? Nervousness? I need to talk to Matt.

I grabbed my phone and called him. He's on speed dial. The phone rang twice, until someone finally picked up.

"Hello?" a voice said from the other line. Matt obviously.

"Matt, great. We need to talk," I said hastily.

"What is it dude?" Matt yawned.

"About tomorrow, I mean like. I told Sora I love her and everything. But, I need a way to tell her how I felt about her from the beginning."

"What does it matter? You're going out aren't you?" Matt asked groggily.

"That's the problem. No, we aren't," I slowly uttered. "She wants to take things slow because we don't want to get caught up with a relationship and be saving the world at the same time."

"What exactly did you tell her?" Matt questioned me.

"I said I love her," I answered back.

"Damn it Tai! You never tell a girl that right away!" I could hear a slap in the backround. Probably a palm to the face. "You caught her off guard. I know for a fact she loves you. But, she is still nervous about telling you that."

"I'm sorry! Okay maybe that _was _a stupid move," I confessed. "What should I do?"

"She would have never guessed you loved her all this time. I mean you make it obvious but she is blinded by her feelings for you. For all she knew, she probably thought you think of her as a really close friend. For example, if Mimi told you she _loved _you, you would think she is crazy because she never sent any sign to even hint it. But, part of this is my fault too, but yours also. When we went out all you would care about is her being happy. You didn't show any sign of jealousy because you wanted to stay at a friendship level with her and not risk the chance of losing her. You were pretty much going with the flow which I really don't understand," Matt finally stopped his lecture.

"Thanks for the help Matt," I said relieved. "You're the best."

"I know. Just tell her how you felt about her even before you told her you love her," Matt said. "I even know a way how if you are interested."

"What is it?"

Odaiba: Matt's House Thursday Mid Afternoon

Matt's P.O.V.

Thank god Tai brought the hair gel! I can't believe I used it all right before the dance. Of all the shitty times to run out of styling gel! Well it's better now. But I should hurry up before Tai kills me. Sucks that we have to be their early to set everything up, but oh well.

"Come on Matt," I could hear my DNA partner yelled from the living room. He is so impatient sometimes! I mean he is the one that took long doing his hair in the first place.

"It's not my fault you hogged the mirror for about twenty minutes trying to get your hair to look perfect," I growled at him.

I finished the last touches on my hair and tossed on my black blazer. Under it I wore a striped gray dress shirt. I placed my phone into my khaki's pockets and I was finished.

"There, all done."

"About time," Tai laughed as he fixed his shoes onto his feet. He wore a black dress shirt and dress pants. His wrist cuffs were folded up and he had his silver tie hanging down.

"You guys look like you're dressed to kill," Mimi complimented. She wore an all pink cocktail dress and had her hair down as usual.

"Aren't we lucky to have such handsome dates," Sora smiled. She was wearing a white almost silver dress cloesely identical to Mimi's except it was a bit longer and some of the small things were different.

"Let's go we need to start setting up before everyone else gets their," Tai said walking out my car.

I drove and Tai took passenger seat as Sora and Mimi sat in the back. The school wasn't far from my house. Probably a few blocks. My band should be down at the school already setting up everything. They know how long it takes for me to get ready so they took the initiative to do it without me. To be honest I'm quite nervous to perform today. I mean we've performed in a bunch of places. But this is different. It's my school. Man Tai must be as nervous as I am, since this is his real actual performance.

"Hey look who got here," our drummer Kenji shouted pointing at us.

"I knew you would take long but not that long," Kenta, our other guitarist complained. "What held you guys up?"

"Their hair," Mimi smiled. Everyone except Tai and I bursted into laughter.

Kari's P.O.V.

"Come on T.K. lets go, your mom is waiting for us in the car," I shouted for my date.

He hastily slipped on his shoes and grabbed his black vest off the chair and was made our way out.

"See didn't take that long," he grinned widely. He opened the back seat door for me and jump into the passenger side.

"Thanks for the ride Ms. Takashi," I thanked, everyone else are already at the dance. We had no rides because our brothers had to set up for their performance. At least we got on now.

"Alright here's your stop tell Matt I said hi T.K.," his mom said to him.

We both got out of the car and headed inside.

Tai's P.O.V.

It was starting to fill up. Group by group kids came in. It was easy picking out one of us though. Yolei and Ken came together strictly as friends. Yeah, right. Joe, Izzy, and Cody came together slightly after the dance started. My sister and T.K. got here soon after them. And of course, Davis came alone. I would of offered but I don't think he would of wanted to help set up anyways.

Matt was at the DJ stand with Mimi. He held Mimi from behind and showed her how to work everything. Of course Matt's friend Ai was ready to step in at anytime, but I think Matt and Mimi were having fun. The first song came on and I could see Davis ready to get onto the dance floor. Lets see if he can actually break dance as good as everyone else says he can. Why not put him on the spot.

"Hey Matt, put this song on when I tell you to," I whispered into his ear and grabbed a microphone.

"Alright dude, but why?" he asked quizzically.

"You will see," I smiled. I raised the microphone up and tapped it to make sure it worked.

I walked up onto the stage still holding the microphone.

"Can I get everyone's attention please?" Everyone instantly turned around. Yeah Davis is going to get it today. Lucky I know hes a good dancer. "We have a performance tonight by a really good friend of mine. Hey Davis come up here."

"What are you getting me into dude?" he said as he walked onto stage.

"You're going to dance," I said briefly.

"Are you serious?"

"I've seen you dance. I was the one that had to drop you off at dance practice in the summer," I said. "Plus if I'm singing today, you're dancing. I even got you're song picked out."

"Well I'm dragging you down with me," he said. I didn't understand what he meant. "I need someone to dance against plus you'd be perfect. Just stand there. And bracer yourself. Seriously."

Great, now I have to be part of this. I guess I'll just stand still like he said. I hope he doesn't do what I think he's going to do.

"Alright let's get started," I said into the microphone. "Matt hit it!"

The beat of **"Spitfire"** by **Prodigy **soon was in the air.

Davis started nodding his head and started with some nice footwork.

"Hope you're ready for this Tai," he laughed.

He started off with a cricket into a jackhammer . He stopped and held a halo freeze. I could see his face light up. He was just getting started.

He got up again holding this time he did a flare. Followed up by an elbow track then into an air flare. He was impressive. I haven't seen him dance for a while. The kid has gotten better then last time.

He stepped backwards and ran towards me at full speed. Before I knew it he kicked off my chest and did a back flip. It hurt, but I held the pain in.

"I think that'll last them 'til your performance," the child prodigy said with a grin. Davis finished his performance by doing a corkscrew off the stage. Yeah, I got showed up by Davis.

T.K. P.O.V.

"Great job Davis!" I cheered.

"Thanks," he smiled.

"I feel bad for my brother," Kari laughed looking at the blank expression on her brother's face.

"He asked for it, plus who else has these moves?" Davis said as he jumped and did a backflip.

"You need to teach me that one day," I insisted. I cant believe after everything I did he doesn't even care that I almost killed him.

"Ken taught me actually," he laughed.

"Yeah, but he learned really fast," Ken said smiling at his friend.

"Cody you don't seem too well," Yolei said gazing at her best friend.

"My first dance, I'm just kind of nervous I guess," Cody uttered.

"Don't worry Cody I'll teach you how to dance," Davis claimed.

"I never said anything about dancing," Cody got up.

"But thats what you're nervous about."

Cody sighed in defeat.

"Don't worry, if it makes you feel better, I'm a horrible dancer," I chuckled. It was the truth.

"So are you guys going to stand their all day or you guys going to dance?" Davis asked. "I mean it is a _dance_, isn't it. Plus dancing in a group would be less nerve wrecking than dancing alone. Come on."

Mimi's P.O.V.

"Wow," Davis' performance left Matt and I speechless.

"I never knew he could do that," my date gaped. His mouth was wide open as he stared at Davis.

"That was embarrassing. I guess my plan didn't go as expected but it did some good. The crowd seems hyped," I pointed out at everyone cheering Davis' name. "What do you say? Let's get the band out?"

Matt nodded.

"Mimi can you give this to Sora?" He handed me a note. His face had 'serious' written all over it. "Tell her to read it after Matt's first song."

"You can trust me," I replied.

"Thanks," and with that he gave me a hug and joined Matt behind the stage.

"The boys are going to begin?" Sora asked me as I walked over to her.

"Yeah," I'll give her the note after Matt finishes his song.

The boys stepped onto the stage, taking their spots on the platform. And did Matt look hot. I still can't believe hes my date tonight. Who would imagine? I went from a jerk of a boyfriend to such a caring and sweet boy. Plus one I've known for my whole life.

"Alright, Odaiba High are you ready?!" Matt said hyping the crowd up. "This first song is for my date. Hope you like this."

I melted at that instant. I didn't know if I wanted to feel embarrassed or happy. Sora leaned over and nudged me on the arm. Right now it's embarrassed.

I couldn't keep from staring at Matt. I could see his blue eyes gleam. They were beautiful. He is truly a great guy.

I'm still shocked that he is dedicating a song to _me. _He picked up the microphone and began to let the words flow out of his lips.

_Hey girl, you know you drive me crazy  
One look puts the rhythm in my hand  
Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's going down._

_Cover up with makeup in the mirror  
Tell yourself it's never going to happen again  
You cry alone and then he swears he loves you _

I swear if I was going to die at that very moment and I'd be okay with it.. His voice was like a chorus of angels. I couldn't help but smile as he was singing. This song means so much to me. Especially coming from Matt.

_Do you feel like a man  
When you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found_

_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
Every action in this world will bear a consequence  
If you wade around forever you will surely drown  
I see what's going down _

_I see the way you go and say you're right again  
Say you're right again  
Heed my lecture_

Jason was so abusive. Mentally and physically. I was always so insecure when I dated him. It was to the point that he convinced me that I wasn't even good enough for him. He acted as if he was doing me a favor by dating me.

_  
Do you feel like a man  
When you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has_

_One day she will tell you that she has had enough  
It's coming around again _

_One day she will tell you that she has had enough  
It's coming around again _

He was the lucky one. Lucky that I stayed around that long. Lucky that even had a place in my heart for him at one point of my life.

_  
Do you feel like a man  
When you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has_

_Face down in the dirt  
She says, "This doesn't hurt"  
She says, "I finally had enough" _

_Face down in the dirt  
She says, "This doesn't hurt"  
She says, "I finally had enough"  
_

He wasn't completely wrong though. I am lucky_. _Lucky that I have such great friends. Lucky that I'm free from him now. And lucky that I have such a great date; who cares so much for me.

Sora's P.O.V.

That was really sweet. Mimi has been through so much with Jason. Finally they are broken up. Matt is such a sweetheart. Mimi is lucky to have a date like him. I still don't regret ever breaking up with him though. I'm here with Tai. But I don't know if I did the right thing still. What if he really does love me?

I'm still shocked that he said that. I mean Tai love me? We are best friends. He didn't seem to have a problem when I was dating Matt. His best friend. But still, what if he was just trying to mask it all? This is beginning to stress me out.

"Sora, here," Mimi turned to me and handed me a note. "This is from Tai. He wanted you to read it.

"Now?" I asked.

"He clearly specified for you to read it at this very moment, yes," she smiled. I don't think she was being sarcastic. "Don't ask."

"Hope everyone enjoyed that song!" Matt said. "My friend Tai is now going to take a shot at singing! This is his first performance so go easy on him."

"Thanks Matt, I'd like to dedicate this next song to my own date," I heard him say softly. "I hope you understand how I feel about you."

The band begun to play again.

My heart sank at that point. Dedicate a song to me? Maybe the letter will clear things up. I opened the note up. It read:

'Sora, you are the most important person in my life...'

_I'm losing sight  
Don't count on me  
I chase the sun  
It chases me _

'I never thought the day would come that you would be here with me. The thought never crossed my mind. Seeing you with Matt all that time broke me. I lost all hope, but now. Now being here with you, I feel complete...'

_You know my name  
You know my face  
You'd know my heart  
If you knew my place  
I'll walk straight down  
As far as I can go! _

'Sora you know me better than anyone else. I can't continue to lie to protect my own feelings from being hurt. You'd know where my heart was if you knew what I went through to make you happy. And I will continue to keep you happy and protect you until the end, no matter what happens...'

_I'll follow you if you follow me  
I don't know why you lie so clean  
I'll break right through the irony _

'I will continue to love you. These lies aren't meant to be. They've done the complete opposite of what you and I both think. The more we try to mask our feelings, the more it hurts us...'

_Enlighten me  
Reveal my faith  
Just cut these strings  
That hold me safe _

'Tell me what you really feel. Before things go any further. Even though it might break my heart. Stop trying to protect me. Because it will only make things worse...'

_You know my head  
You know my gaze  
You'd know my heart  
If you knew your place  
I'll walk straight down  
As far as I can go _

'My heart will always have a place for you. Regardless of your feelings. I just wanted you to know how I felt...'

_I'll follow you if you follow me  
I don't know why you lie so clean  
I'll break right through the irony _

_Cure this wait  
I- I hate this wait_

_I hate this wait _

'I don't want to wait anymore. I love you Sora. I've waited long enough for an answer. -Tai'

_I'll follow you if you follow me  
I don't know why you lie so clean  
I'll break right through the irony _

_I don't know why (I don't know why)_

_I'll follow you if you follow me  
I don't know why you lie so clean  
I'll break right through the irony_

I wanted to cry. Tai sang with such heart and passion. He truly meant what he said. The song is true to how we are.

The love of my life was handed to me on a silver platter, more than once, and I barely give him a chance. Tears trickled down my cheek and onto the note.

"Sora," I looked up. It was him. "I'm sorry for this. I just wanted you to know."

"No," I said wiping my tears. "It's my fault. I love you Tai. With all my heart. I can't believe I neglected your feelings for all this time."

I was fighting tears again. I don't deserve him. Yet he's always been there for me. Even when I didn't know it. He was watching over me.

I stared into his warm brown eyes. He held me tight in a hug.

"I'm sorry," was all I could say before he came in for a kiss. My breathe was taken away. I kissed back.

He came up from the kissed. "Don't be."

I understand now. How he feels. And how I feels. He truly is one of a kind.

**God that was fun to write!**

**I hope everyone enjoyed that chapter! Yeah I switched the songs at the last moment. But it seemed to fit perfectly to the situation you know?**

**If you are not into break dancing you probably wouldn't understand some of this. Skip it if you please but I wanted to put it in anyways just in case someone understood. And I thought making Davis a Bboy would be awesome. Embarrassing Tai is great too!**

**And remember to read my one shot Beauty and the Beast!**

**Thanks reviewers!**

**Noiha- Wow you read every chapter! 'High Five'**

**Kyoshira7- Nope not abandon just broke my puter :( **

**OptimismWorks- You should love me! I mean I'm awsome aren't I? Thanks for liking that last part!**

**L'ange-de-feu- Thanks a lot! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Spiky25- Thanks for the enjoying the story! Next chapter will be great!**

**DemeterChild- Only time will tell! But some of the first few chapters reveal what they do let me see... Chapter 4! Middle of it or so.**

**Dragonmaster77- Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed that.**

**Skipper713- Yes I LIVE! This too was chock full of Taiora goodness! And yeah I messed up my updates. But heres the real chapter right here. I'm still waiting on your next update for your story. Also, I missed you're last story.****Digimon: The Writers Block Chronicles****. For some reason I can't find it!**

**Thunderbird- Yeah I love any good Taiora pairing. This chapter will make you happy. **

**Also did I tell you my birthday was yesterday! September 29! Yeah I'm...**

**Okay lets just say I'm not too old yet not too young. Lets say between 10 and 25. Kay?**

**Read and Review! AND AGAIN! Read my new one shot ****Beauty and the Beast****!**


	13. Chapter 13

**It Begins Once More**

Thanks for all the reviews guys! And thanks for all the reviews on my one shot.

I might also change my one shot to a series of one shots that take place throughout my story.

Anyways, heres the next chapter guys! Hope you enjoy this. I have nothing to really rant on about at the moment! But I'll think of something!

Haven't you ever noticed that digimon attacks are very limited? Well if not they are. So I'm going to start making some up of my own. You aren't going to notice changes until later chapters. The dub versions of the moves makes them sound really really stupid. The moves will be explained so NO WORRIES!

Well here you go!

I do not own digimon.

**Just Deserts**

Digital World: Black Grove, Noon

Matt's P.O.V.

Sweat started rolling down my cheek slowly dripping onto the dirt below me, almost fertilizing it. I held my bow steadily watching every little movement.

Shrouded by a cloak of darkness, enveloped by shadows, MetalGarurumon stood steadily ready to pounce at any movement that isn't mine.

I shut my eyes. Still like a statue, waiting. Listening. I twitched at every movement that would lead me closer to my target.

Patience.

MetalGarurumon stepped forward ever so slowly trying to get a better position. I felt the ground quake under him and his aura shift.

"Stop moving," I almost whispered, still tightly holding my eyes shut. He halted instantly. I kept listening.

Deep breathes that matches neither mine nor MetalGarurumon came from afar. A gun's cocked in the distance. I turned around and shot two arrows into the piercing darkness and my partner followed and pinned my target down.

Patience is key.

Digital World: White Rose Meadow, Noon

Tai's P.O.V.

A sea of white roses scattered across the battlefield. WarGreymon stood ready, he contemplated my every move. Our adversary, his dagger in hand and his wolf mask over his face, glared into my eyes. We stared each other down. His eyes shined with pride. Holding his stiletto out he made a gesture and pointed at me. The god-like digimon cracked a smile and in an instant vanished.

Speechless, I waited.

My partner swiftly jumped behind me and shielded us both from a sudden attack.

Anticipation.

WarGreymon slammed his shield forward at our foe and I move in front of him charging at my opponent. I sent a quick strike, but again he dodged and faded away in an instant. I smiled ever so devilishly and turn my body around slightly and parried an attack from behind. Merukimon gasps softly and grimaces. WarGreymon quickly capitalized and swiped my rival and knocked him to the ground tearing off pieces of his leather guise. I kicked his dagger away and clutched my blade at his neck as my partner held him in place with his foot.

Anticipation.

Digital World: Sunspring Foothills Noon

Yolei's P.O.V.

It's a beautiful day! I don't know why everyone else was saying it's too hot. It's perfect! Of course everyone who said it was too hot were either working or training. Sometimes it pays off to be a girl. I mean we get out of the grueling work, like rebuilding Biyomon's house.

Kari sat leaning back on a tree, Gatomon was above her in a branch. Sora and Biyomon were lying down staring into the sky. Palmon, Mimi, and I were sitting side by side on a soft patch of grass before a small ledge probably five or six yards above ground.

"I miss days like this where I can just relax and hang out, just us girls," Mimi yawned softly leaning her head on my shoulder.

"Mm...yeah," Sora said sleepily. "I wouldn't mind taking a nap right here."

"We really should be getting back to the boys," Kari uttered. We knew she was right.

"Yeah, I guess," I soughed loudly. "I mean can we really trust them to build your house Biyomon?"

"No."

Digital World: Sazuka City Noon

Cody's P.O.V.

I was not made to carry around huge pieces of wood. Thanks to Davis, we're stuck out here with the sun beating on our faces and carrying loads of wood around, sweating waterfalls.

"Cody can you hand me that hammer," Davis tried saying with a nail sticking out of his mouth. He was a top of a ladder looking down at me.

I had my back turned around at the moment. "Here," I tossed the hammer over my shoulders to Davis, not caring if he caught it or not. He fumbled with it and finally caught it, and he let out a sigh of relief.

"When I get back down I'm going shove my sword so deep down your throat..." Davis stopped when he saw Sora and the others walking towards us.

"You were right, they were going to kill each other," It was Biyomon and the other girls.

"Oh, Yolei you are back," Hawkmon flew to his partner.

"Great more help," my partner, Drillmon, said.

"And more witnesses, just in case Davis tries to kill me," I shot a glare at the soccer player.

"Well we couldn't leave you alone," Biyomon smiled. "I want a house to come back to, and if anything happened, Agumon might not be too happy."

"Yeah, if my house was destroyed, you wouldn't live to see another day Motomiya," a voice startled me. I turned around to see Agumon, except he was Wargreymon, along with Beelzemon, Matt, Tai, and MetalGarurumon.

"What? Me?!" Davis shouted almost losing balance and falling off the ladder. But sadly, he recovered and got a hold of the roof. Yeah, the heat was getting to me.

"Hey sweety," Biyomon said as she fluttered to her mate. She grabbed a hold of him and hugged him by the neck.

"Are those two always like that?" Beelzemon smirked, still not used to Biyomon and Agumon's affection for each other. "Humph, a mega mating with a rookie."

"Technically I can be a rookie whenever I want to," Wargreymon remarked

"I don't know why you would want to, but whatever floats your boat," Beelzemon said shrugging him off.

"Well how was the training guys?" T.K. got up from his work, brushing his hands on a towel, and started walking towards the rest of us.

"Beelzemon is quite the adversary," Matt winked at the biker.

"You're not too bad yourself my friend," Beelzemon chuckled.

Beelzemon was different from Daemon. Although he may not show it, he has feelings. Beelzemon, Matt, and Gabumon get along very well. Especially ever since they told Beelzemon that Matt and MetalGarurumon practically saved his life. I can't say I trust him completely. He seems like he has changed but he is still a Demon Lord. I guess I will keep my distance for now. He has been with us for almost two weeks now, helping us. But is that enough to prove that he is good? Well I guess I'll keep an eye on him.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm really hungry," Tai said holding his stomach.

"Great idea Tai," Matt patted Tai on the back. "Now who wants to get us lunch?"

"Matt, why not you go get the lunch?" Tai shifted his head towards his best friend. The rockstar just walked away and leaned back onto the house.

He slowly replied, "nah."

"I'll go. I'd rather not stay, particularly because Davis might try to kill me," I offered raising my hand. Drillmon de-digivolved and stood beside me.

"I'll go with Cody," Ken put his hand on my shoulders. Ken and I haven't really talked much. Now to think of it we really never did talk to each other to begin with. It's not that we aren't friends. Ken is like a brother to me. "If he doesn't mind that is."

"I'll go with my two favorite boys," Yolei spoke up and joined our small group.

"I'll show you a nice place to eat," Wargreymon said and everyone else nodded.

"Just don't eat all the food yourself Agumon," Tai laughed and earned himself a smack in the back of the head from Sora.

Wargreymon took lead, since he lives here he must know a decent place to grab a bite to eat. Sazuka city was quite peaceful. The market place was quite crowded. Assortments of digital goods were being sold in every direction. We continued down the road trailing the mega before us.

"Wargreymon where are we going exactly?" Armadillomon questioned.

Wargreymon subtly replied. "Oh, you will see."

We continued to follow him as he leads us down the road. Finally he stopped at large building. Some sort of restaurant or diner. On the front of it says Digitama Diner. Wargreymon opened the door and we followed him inside.

"Stay here, I'll be right back," the Mega leveled digimon said as he made his way to the counter.

"It feels like I've been here before," I said looking around. "This reminds me of a little diner we went to after Armadillomon and Patamon DNA digivolved to Shakkoumon."

"Yeah, now that you mention it this place does remind me of it, plus look, there is Tapirmon," Wormmon pointed out. "It looks a lot nicer than the other one."

"Yeah, look at that," Ken said looking around the diner. Pictures plaster the wall, all different. There was even one of Azulongmon on the wall. "This actually is a nice place."

"Shouldn't we sit down?" Yolei asked. We just nodded and took a seat by the door.

"It's pretty relaxing here," Armadillomon said lying back into his seat.

"It would be a lot more relaxing if those digimon there weren't making such a commotion," Hawkmon seemed to be irritated. That's what hours in the sun does to you. We looked at the group of digimon in the center of the diner. It seems like the rest of the digimon were pretty annoyed too.

"What is it with those guys?" a Floramon said to us. "Who do they think they are?"

"We don't really know either, but I'm going to find out," Yolei got up from her seat and started walking down to the table.

From what I see there are 4 of them, two on each side of the table. A Persiamon, Makuramon, Mistymon, and Karatenmon on the other side.

"Wait, that might not be too smart!" I said trying to talk sense into my best friend. She waved her hand back and shrugged me off. What is she getting us into?! "I'm going too."

I started walking towards Tai, Biyomon and Armadillomon follow suit.

"We asked for warm tea! These aren't fit to be served to a digimon of my status," Karatenmon dropped his glass down, breaking it. He pushed Tapirmon to the ground and got up.

"Here have your foul tea back," Makuramon spat the hot liquid onto Tapirmon.

"Hey! What was that for," I don't know what came over me. It just came out. I picked up Tapirmon to make sure he wasn't hurt. "What do you jerks think you're doing?"

"Hum... what is this? Are you insulting us? You're just a little kid, know your place child, we don't want to hurt you," Mistymon stepped up to me.

"How about you learn your place," Yolei walked in front of me staring in the eye of Makuramon. "Who do you think you are, threatening him?"

"Back off hun," Persiamon got up from her seat. "We won't hesitate to attack."

"Do you know who we are?" Yolei shouted at the cat-like digimon. "Stop causing trouble!"

"Please hun, what is a mere child as yourself telling ultimates like us, what to do?" Persiamon glared down at Yolei, who didn't seem the slightest bit intimidated.

"My, my, what do we have here?" I turned around to see Digitamamon. "You four better get out of here before I am going to have to force you out."

"We won't hesitate either, " Yolei mimicking Persiamon.

"Why you little-" Persiamon tried to say but a shadow came over her. She turned around to see an enraged Wargreymon.

"Hello, I'm Wargreymon, is there a problem?" he almost growls. "Why not we take this outside? If you guys are as tough as you say you are, then it would be no problem to defeat us."

"Time to teach you a lesson," Armadillomon moved in front of me.

Digital World: Agumon's House, Afternoon

Tai's P.O.V.

"Ugh, I'm so hungry," Veemon collapsed to the ground, making the dirt below him erupt around him.

"Now that you mentioned it I'm pretty hungry too. I wonder what's taking the others so long to get the food," Matt held his stomach.

"Maybe I should go look around for them," Beelzemon said as he did some gun slinging.

"If you want," Matt peaked at his digivice and tried to see where the others ran off to. "They iare down this road here, just follow it straight up and you should run into them. If you can't find them just head back."

"Wait for me!" I tried to say but he was already gone.

"Shouldn't someone go with him?" Joe asked scratching his head. Sometimes I think they just ignore me!

"Just wait here I'll go with Matt," I signaled Matt to follow me but he just shook his head.

"He can handle himself," Gabumon commented and went back to his work on the house.

"Yeah Tai don't worry," Matt added.

"That is not what this is about," I said frustrated. I wanted to say something else but I just sighed and ran after Beelzemon.

Digital World: Outside of Digitama Diner, Afternoon

Cody's P.O.V.

These guys are such jerks! I'm kind of glad Yolei picked a fight with them. They need to be taught a lesson. Four ultimates though, this will be rough.

"You ready Cody?" Ken yelled to me. Stingmon and Aquilamon were already out and ready to fight. I nodded and whipped out my digivice.

"Armadillomon!"

**Armadillomon digivolve to... Ankylomon!**

"You have to be kidding! Three champions!" Makuramon chuckled.

"These guys really ought to be taught a lesson," WarGreymon roared. "Stand back Digitamamon, Tapirmon. We don't need you guys getting hurt, got it?"

"Fine, but you damage my diner-" before he was able to finish Wargreymon dashed towards Karatenmon.

"Great Tornado!" Karatenmon tried to block himself from the move, but his efforts became fruitless. Wargreymon drilled into him. But he was being careful not to delete him and just knock him out. As bad as these guys are they aren't truly evil. They're just jerks.

Stingmon and Mistymon were toe to toe.

"You insolent bug," Mistymon shouted. "Do you really think you are going to defeat me?"

"If you think _you're_ going to defeat me, you are sadly mistaking!" Stingmon responded. "Spiking Strike!"

Stingmon's blades shot out of his wrist. He ran towards Mistymon ready to attack. Mistymon raised his sword and fire started emenating out of it. "Blast Fire."

A wall of fire surrounded Mistymon and blocked out Stingmon's attack. The fire expelled from Mistymon and hit Stingmon directly head on. Mistymon came in for the last blow and was ready to finish it.

"Tail Hammer!" Ankylomon slammed his tail into Mistymon knocking the ultimate into a merchant's carriage.

"My mushrooms!" a Vegiemon screamed.

"Treasure Ball," Makuramon came to aid Mistymon. A crystal ball was thrown towards Ankylomon and exploded on contact.

Yolei didn't seem to have much luck either. Aquilamon was shot down by Persiamon and landed right beside me. Any close and I would have been crushed.

"Ankylomon!" I called for my partner. He was still at champion form. But he couldn't move. The blast really injured him. Stingmon doesn't look too well either.

Yolei didn't seem to have much luck either. Aquilamon was shot down by Persiamon and landed right beside me. Any close and I would have been crushed.

"Stingmon..." Ken fell down beside his partner. "You will be alright buddy. Cody, how is Ankylomon?"

I shook my head.

"You guys are going to pay for what you did to my partner and Cody's!" Ken shouted and clenched his fist.

"We aren't going to let you get away with this. We will bring you to justice!"

"We won't let you hurt our partners anymore!"

At that moment all three of our crest shined and so did our partners. It was amazing.

**Stingmon digivolve to... Jewelbeemon!**

**Aquilamon digivolve to... Hippogryphomon!**

**Ankylomon digivolve to... Brachiomon!**

"They digivolved," Ken said in awe. They changed drastically. My own Ankylomon is now a towering Brachiomon!

"How the tables have turned!" Hippogryphomon laughed.

"Lets take care of this now," Jewelbeemon said. They all charged at our enemies who were speechless.

"Brachio Bubble!"

"Spike Buster!"

"Heat Wave!"

They set a flurry of attacks at opponents and brought them down. They got what they deserved.

"So you guys finally reached ultimate, congratulations," Wargreymon complimented.

"Thank you for taking care of those pesky ultimates. They have been doing that almost everyday, I'll get someone to take care of the rest digidestined," Digitamamon bowed and headed back into his diner.

"That was very brave what you did there. Thank you Cody," Tapirmon followed Digitamamon back into the diner.

"Hey guys!" It was Tai and Beelzemon.

"What took you guys so long?" Tai asked oblivious to the fact that we our partners had digivolved and four ultimates were laid down on the ground knocked out. "I'm starving!"

"Stupid Tai."

**Chapter fin! **

**Honestly I hated this chapter. I mean like how it turned out. The next chapter will be much better!**

**I've been thinking about continuing Beauty and the Beast as a short series. Also I might put up a versus fic. The idea is I get you guys to choose and I will try to make an entertaining one shot for a fight. Like a Tai vs Matt idea. Well, we will see. If you guys want to see any of these just send me a PM or tell me in your Review! Thanks for reading guys although this chapter sucked. It is very rushed and horrible.**

**Reviewers -**

** – Glad you enjoyed the fic. But sadly this chapter was not up to par as my other ones.**

**YukiGaAruAi 0 CourageousLove 0 - the chapter was suppose to be sappy! And I'm glad you liked it.**

**Spiky25 – Yeah I really liked how the chapter turned out! Mimato and Taiora rock!**

**OptimismWorks – Glad you enjoyed the chapter! Yeah, my first time on a song fic. But not my last. I got a lot of ideas. Lol. And thank you for saying happy birthday!**

**Kyoshira7 – Thanks for the happy birthday. I'll get used to writing songfics sooner or later.**

**Noiha**** – Thanks! Glad you enjoyed it!**

**Dragonmaster77**** – Sadly this chapter did not explain! But my short series Beauty and the Beast probably will whenever I get to writing that. Lol**

**Skipper713**** – You actually updated omg! Thanks for the review and happy birthday! Yeah Davis dancing would be awesome to see.**

**Thunderbird**** – See I told you! Lol. Really glad you enjoyed it. The chapter after this horrid one would be much better!**

**Well anyways READ AND REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**It Begins Once More**

First time my title was actually good! Anyways, heres it the next chapter. Tell me what you think! I really like this chapter and the new character, it's an OC. I usually don't like OCs that much, but I decided to have one when I first started this. And I'm really happy on how he turned out.

Look I didn't rant about pointless things this chapter. Well probably at the end. Does it get annoying?

**True Colors**

Digital World: Sazuka City: Noon

Biyomon's P.O.V.

"What was with this hasty meeting?" Sora was frustrated and I don't blame her. After the pass few days, we seemed to been having much problems. "And why did he only want to talk to Tai anyways?"

Lord Duftmon, an exalted Royal Knight. He is the king of this city. A private meeting with the leader of the digidestined. I really hope nothing goes wrong. But we shouldn't have any problems since its only me and Tai left here in Sazuka. But still we can never be too sure. We all agreed to take separate ways and improve ourselves before the battle with the Demon Lords.

_Flashback_

"_No. Why should we split up? Tai what do you think?" T.K. couldn't comprehend why we would ever want to do this._

"_I-" Tai started but was cut off by Davis._

"_We need to improve ourselves, and we can't do that by staying in this town for weeks on end. We still can contact each other easily," Davis made a good point. I mean only four of us actually have amulets. And only Agumon and Gabumon can reach mega._

"_Well-" Tai again tried to say something but was interrupted by Matt._

"_We can't exactly defend ourselves! Look, it'd be much better to train as a group. That way we can guarantee no one will get hurt. Don't be dense you-"_

"_Enough!" Tai growled, punching his fist into our dining table, splitting it right in half. "I am the leader, I get the last call, understand?"_

_His eyes glowed with anger, I was actually was kind of scared. I've seen him mad but not like this. Everyone just nodded.  
_

"_Alright this is how it will go," Tai said bandaging his hand. "We will split up."_

"_What! Tai you can't be serious," Matt tried saying._

"_Shut up!" Tai shot a glare at the blonde. "First the rules, everyone must have their D-Terminals active at all times. Second, I will assign the teams you will be in. Third, don't be an idiot, we don't need more enemies. So avoid conflict unless its a friendly challenge or duel. We got the whole summer in the digital world. Lets make the best out of it."_

_Everyone stayed quiet. No one really wanted to upset Tai anymore. It's not really good for his health, and we really don't want any fights._

"_First team, Matt and Mimi," this really isn't just to get stronger. It's a test of friendship too._

"_Second group, Izzy and T.K. Third team, Yolei, Cody, and Ken. Fourth," Tai eyed the room, looking for another group, then his eye caught Sora. "Sora, it's your choice whether you want to stay with me or go with another team."_

"_I'll stay with you," she placed her hand on his shoulder. He smiled. The first smile all day, and that one smile changed the mood entirely._

"_Davis, Kari, and Joe will be our last group," Tai finally said. "Davis, I trust you with my life and my sister's life. Protect Kari, please. If anything happens to her, I don't know what to do. And Joe, please take care of them."_

"_You can count on me," Joe nodded._

"_Anything for you Tai," Davis walked up to Tai and shook his hand. Tai pulled him in and hugged him. _

_Soon enough everyone else joined in for the hug._

"_This is our last night together for a while," Tai said, I could tell he was fighting off tears. "After tonight, everything will be different. Make me proud."_

_Flashback End_

"Sora don't worry too much, Agumon is with him and Tai can handle himself, they will be fine," I ensured my partner. "Well, while they're gone we might as well do something productive."

"Lets relax a bit, I mean I finally got this damned amulet," the bright red amulet pulsated from Sora's chest. It was actually quite a simple task.

The Hououmon defending the Phoenix Shrine let us in without any trouble after seeing Sora was a digidestined and the bearer of love at that. The surprising thing was once we entered the room Sora's crest began to glow and so did the digisteel she had in her pocket. Once she reached into her pocket the small piece of metal glowed and changed into a beautiful bright reddish orange colored amulet. It was odd, I didn't expect it to be that simple.

Hopefully everyone else is having an easy time like us.

0o0o0o0o

Digital World: Sazuka City: Leopard's Palace: Noon

Tai's P.O.V.

The building was extremely regal and bright, chandeliers hung above us as we walked through the building. It was nothing like I expected it to be. And the king of this all, Lord Duftmon, a highly esteemed Royal Knight, the Knight of War. It's said that each Royal Knight is allowed to control one major city each. Duftmon just happened to want Sazuka City.

"Can we trust him?" Agumon asked, without looking at me. "Duftmon."

"We have to," I replied softly. I've been on guard since we got here. Yeah I might not exactly trust him with my life, but we have some things we should talk over. No, not should. We have to talk over. "This might be our only chance to patch things up with the Royal Knights."

"Yeah, but what if it's just a trap?" Agumon considered. It was possible, but I don't have much of a problem with this.

"I have something in mind, now lets go. I guarantee you we will be alright," I ensured.

We started heading up the stairs where we were met with a boy probably the age of Kari, even a little younger. "Ah, Lord Taichi, you made it," the boy had messy brown hair and red eyes. He was pretty short, probably only measuring up to my shoulder. He had a long blue cape on that would conceal his whole body if spread out. The collar of his cape met his chin. Under it he wore a white blazer with a black shirt under it. His cape had an ornate design of it. A leopard. He stood arms crossed leaning back on the wall beside the door. To be honest, he was adorable! I wanted to pinch his cheeks. But I refrained.

"And who may you be?" I asked, talking to him as if he was a child.

"I am Tatsuya Takeda, but my friends call me Tatsu," he flashed a smile at me. "I am Duftmon's partner. I've heard a lot about you. You don't seem as stupid as people say you are," Tatsu said walking through a large door.

"Wait what?" I said dumb founded.

"That was a joke, now come on, try to keep up," he waved his hand and motioned us to follow him.

"I like this kid," Agumon walked ahead of me following Tatsu.

"I need one of those outfits," I said as I continued through the door. We entered a large room with a table in the center of it. It was like a conference room. At the end were two seats larger than the others. One seated Tatsu and the other Duftmon.

"Come sit Taichi," Duftmon told us. We did as we were told and seated ourselves on the opposite end of the table. "You must be wondering why I called you here. Right? Well, I need a favor."

"Now what is it you would like from me?" I responded to him.

"See, it is very difficult, having humans living in my city," Duftmon stated.

"You have a human partner, what does it matter? You being a Royal Knight and having a digidestined partner not fitting well with the Royal Knights?" I remarked.

"You see no one outside this room knows I have partner," Duftmon answered. "I am not one to be disloyal. But unlike my allies, I do acknowledge the activities of humans in this world. But specifically digidestines."

"Yeah, but what do you need my help for?" Now I am interested. This might secure us an allegiance with the Royal Knights.

"See my partner, Tatsu here, proposed an idea. We want to help you defeat the Demon Lords," Duftmon was staring into my eyes. "Our proposal is allow us to lead your army against the Demon Lords. You do have an army, right?"

"About that, well I decided that we must start improving ourselves individually for a while. So we all split to different parts of the digital globe. We've already spoken about it with our ally Beelzemon," I could see his face change. "Yes he was a Demon Lord. But he has agreed to help us. Anyways, we have information from him that Lucemon too is building an army. But from what I heard progress has been slow. We've estimated about one month and a half months before they have a large enough army to take out a sector. But, what do you think you can offer to us."

"We believe if you defeat the Demon Lords, then the Royal Knights will see you differently. Tatsu is a great fan of yours. He is much like you in some ways. Stubborn, strong willed, and courageous. But he and I together are master strategist. See, Tatsu is a gifted boy," Duftmon smiled looking at his partner.

"Thanks Duftmon. What he is trying to say is that I'm kind of a," Tatsu started, "well I'm very smart. A genius if you wanted to say."

"Okay let me try to comprehend this all," I said slowly. "You want to join our team and lead our army against the Demon Lords. So you can achieve a kind of peace among the Royal Knights and digidestines. And you're saying you want us to let our army fall into the hands of a twelve year old? No offense Tatsu."

"None taken. And I'm thirteen," Tatsu smiled, this time it was like how I would smile. He really did resemble me a bit. He had a tone in his voice that reminded me of myself. And that devilish smile on his face. "If you want us to prove it you..."

"Honestly I have no way in proving if you can lead our army or not," I wanted to believe him. But it was a bit far fetched. I mean thirteen year old genius that can lead an army? Come on!"

"Follow me Lord Taichi," Duftmon got up from his seat and lead us into a dark room. The lights went off and a large machine appeared in front of us. It resembled a battlefield and had small models representing units and troops.

"Tell me Taichi-sama, will you be the one leading the army?" Tatsu asked walked to the other side of the room and took seat on a chair in front of a panel of buttons.

"Well, I think I will be," I replied.

"Good enough," he smiled again. The same as the last. Fiddling with a game piece, a Duftmon, in his right hand, he leaned his elbow on the panel with his head leaning on his left fist. "Take a seat there please." He pointed at the panel opposite of his. "Now this is how this game works. The black units are yours. It is very simple. The megas defeat the ultimates. The ultimates defeat the champions. The champions are like the pawns of chess. This is a proactive game. Your troops react on your command. Once commanded they can be told to stop or retreat. It will be like controlling an actual army. Remember you have range units and melee(close-combat) units. Anything goes, there is no cheating. It's all strategy. First to defeat the enemy's leader, in this case my Duftmon and your Wargreymon, wins."

"So this is how you will prove it to me? By defeating me in a overgrown chess game," I laughed.

"No, I know I will win," he was very much like me. But something about him changed. He has a much more serious tone in his voice now."But it is how it's won that matters. See Tai, I know you aren't much of a planner. You have more of a spontaneous answers for problems. We want to help you."

"Quite cocky are we?" I flashed my smile back.

"Much like you. Now enough chit chat lets start," the digimon then began to move in place. They almost seemed real. But the truth was that they were only holograms.

"Left flank progress forward twenty yards," Tatsu said, the side was lead by a WereGarurumon. They moved forward and progressed through the field.

"Follow suit right side," I commanded. The lieutenant on the right group on my side was a MetalGarurumon. The were very close to each other and I could tell they were going to enter combat.

"Left flank retreat," Tatsu smiled as his troops withdrawed behind the rest of the army.

"Continue forward," I said smiling. I must of intimidated him. Wrong.

"Alright middle group surround his troops from behind and take out their lieutenant," before I can react his brigade surrounded my troops and destroyed each and every one of them. He gave me that devilish smile a gain. "I hate easy fights, don't you Taichi? Too bad these images can't react like true troops. There is always that miracle within a team that always seems to get them out of trouble, no matter what. But no hero here. All strategy. Now everyone progress forward and destroy his troops. We outnumber them, and since this is just a game based on numbers and strategy, there is no recovery."

I grimaced. I would have thought I'd last longer. I can't believe I underestimated him.

"Do you deny me now Taichi-sama?" his voice regressed back to its child-like tone. He almost seemed like a different person on the field of battle. Although this was not a true fight, it did show me his colors. He was gifted indeed.

"I'm speechless, you may be a great addition after all, Commander Tatsuya Takeda," I gave him a grin. I was quite surprised. I might not be the smartest person around, but he clearly had a plan and a goal. To beat me and join us.

"Thank you Lord Taichi for entertaining my partner," Duftmon bowed. "I will enjoy working with you."

"But if you help us won't you be seen as a traitor?" my partner asked.

"That is a sacrifice you have to make sometimes, for peace," Duftmon's smile beamed with integrity. Duftmon is a rare one. He would go far enough to betray his alliance to ensure peace for others. That's why I admire him.

"I should get going Duftmon, but I will be back tomorrow to conference over what's happening," I said bowing.

"Why not stay for a while, have something to eat and play with Tatsu. He is quite bored with no one around. Playing with you is the most fun he's had all week," Duftmon offered.

"I'd love to stay, but I got my girlfriend and my partner's fiancé waiting for us. Plus we still need to finish building our house, we are kind of living with a friend for a while," I responded to the knight.

"Why not stay with us? I mean here you are free from harm and this would be a great place to locate your headquarters," he said.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea. But I'll have to talk it over with Sora," I explained.

"Why not I invite her and let her look around, I have more than enough room to house you for a while," the Royal Knight grinned. It was true this would be a great place to live and establish an HQ. This might not be a bad decision after all.

Sora's P.O.V.

"What else did Tai tell you?" Biyomon turned to me.

"Nothing he just said I have to go to the palace right away, nothing more," I told her. "Tai makes me wonder sometimes. I just hope he hasn't gotten himself in any trouble."

We approached a large gate that sealed the rest of the grounds off. Guarding the gates were two Knightmon. "We've been expecting you Miss Takenouchi. Go on and head inside. The master is waiting for you and so is his guest." Must be Duftmon and Tai.

"Should we go inside?" my partner shifted towards me.

"It won't hurt us any to go in," I said as I pushed the doors opened. We walked in slowly to see Tai running after a boy. They were all over the place.

"Tatsu you better get back here! Once I get a hold of you... Sora? Finally you got here," Tai stopped and greeted us. The boy, Tatsu I think that's what Tai called him, brushed by Tai, but was caught by the arm and swung over to Tai's side. "Meet Tatsu. Isn't he cute?" my boyfriend smiled.

"Hello, my name is Tatsuya Takeda," the boy gave a polite bow. He was adorable. He had a somewhat innocent look in his eyes. Like Kari used to have.

"Hello I'm Sora Takenouchi, Tai's girlfriend," I let my hand out to shake his.

"He's a new addition to our team," Agumon said as he stepped towards us. Was he being serious? Someone else is joining us? And a boy at that? Who is his partner? Unless...

"Duftmon is my partner," he gave me a smile. "I can't wait to work with you guys."

"He's our new commander, he will be leading our army," Tai paused for a moment. "When we build one."

Okay, now I'm lost.

Tai's P.O.V.

I explained everything to Sora. From our first meeting to our little competition. Yeah, she sat in awe. But finally for the icing on the cake.

"He also mentioned," I looked away for a second, "that we can make this our new home and headquarters."

"Are you serious Tai?" both Biyomon and Sora shouted at the same time.

"What's the ruckus about?" Duftmon popped his head in to see what we were doing.

"Sorry Duftmon, just telling them about your offer," I shifted my eyes back on Sora and Biyomon. "So how about it? Do you guys acc-"

"Yes," Biyomon said quickly. "I mean of course, we will take your offer. Thank you Lord Duftmon."

"Don't mention it. My first act of kindness to my new team," he grinned. This is turning out better than I expected. Looks like Duftmon won them over. "Now, why not I show you to your rooms. Tatsu get the keys for them. I think you are tiring poor Agumon out."

"I'm actually having a lot of fun," Agumon grinned.

"Okay," Tatsu said. He and Agumon were getting along very well. I'm glad they are having fun. Tatsu is a great kid. Now that he is wearing normal clothes rather than his cape and blazer he actually looks like an ordinary boy.

Tatsu lead us to our rooms while Duftmon showed Sora and Biyomon to their room.

"Taichi-sama this will be you and Agumon's quarters," he opened the doors and revealed a large room fit for a king. The bed had to be as large as my room at home and the balcony had a great view of the whole city. There was a desk with a computer and a large closet. The walls were white and lined with a silver border.

"Woah," I gaped at the magnificant room. "We need to start moving our stuff over soon."

"Definitly," Agumon still looking over the new room.

"Hey Tatsu," I said as he was walking out of the room.

"Yes?" He turned around

"Thanks for everything. I really appreciate all this. I'm glad you joined our team. You will be a great asset to our team. I bet we will become the best of friends," I walked to him and tried to shake his hand, but instead I was met with a quick hug.

"I won't let you guys down, I promise I'll do my best to help you guys bring peace."

**New team member!**

**What does this mean? You will find out later on!**

**Don't you guys love Tatsu? I tried to make him as lovable as possible. Lol. He will be like a Daisuke except less annoying(Don't worry Daisuke fans, I'm a fan too). Oh and smarter. **

**Tell me what you think guys and thank you reviewers!**

**Kyoshira7 – Yes it sucked! But this is better. I hope.**

** – Hope you enjoy this chapter! And I will try to get these up faster. Been busy.**

**Skipper713 – Yeah, I hated it. Probably going to go revise it or something later on. Not now. I expect to start revising chapters after this first "season" of my story is done.**

**Ballislife – They might digivolve, they might not. Just wait and see. And Patamon and Gatomon are still only ultimates.**

**Dragonmaster77 – Yeah if you liked that chapter you should love this one.**

**I've been trying to catch up with anime and ect. I just finished watching Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion. Great series I highly recommend it to anyone who likes a great storyline and a sad story. Lol. Honestly I could of cried watching that. It was beautiful. I'm contemplating whether or not I want to type out a fic for that. I don't know.**

**Well Read and Review guys! ! !**


	15. Chapter 15

**It Begins Once More**

**Alright lets recap chapter 14 a bit. The digidestined have split up. Not BREAK UP. The teams are as followed:**

_**Tai, Sora, and Tatsuya (As of chapter 14)**_

_**Matt and Beelzemon**_

_**Ken, Izzy, and T.K.**_

_**Yolei, Cody, and Mimi **_

_**Davis, Kari, and Joe**_

**There is a new addition to our growing team, Tatsuya Takeda and his partner Duftmon! This story will not revolve around Tatsu, but in this next chapter he will get a lot of face time because I want to introduce him more.**

**Alright now on with the story!**

**I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON. ONLY OC.**

**Eye See You**

Digital World: Sazuka City

Tatsu's P.O.V.

I can't believe I'm up this early, it's summer for crying out loud. But Tai seemed urgent when he called me over.

It's only been two weeks since Duftmon and I have joined up with Tai. Everything has been moving along nicely. We've been negotiating with different groups of digimon, recruiting for the upcoming battle. Surprisingly some of the Royal Knights back Duftmon's plan. But not many. Those who do though agreed to assist.

Yup, everything is going smoothly at the moment. Now for the matter at hand, what is hell do they need me for at 8:00 in the morning!

"Tatsu? Tatsu, you there buddy?" I looked up drowsily, Tai had a gleaming smile planted on his face. How he can be so lively at this time of day is beyond me. But Tai is Tai.

"Hi Taichi," I tried to smile. "What was the reason you called me here?"

"Well," He started, "Gennai said he wants to talk to you. Also we are going on a little trip soon, but we will talk about that later." He started ruffling my hair and headed into the building. "Lets go kiddo."

"Alright I'm coming," Tai treated me much like a little brother. And I liked that. The closest I've ever been to anybody was with Duftmon. My parents are separated and I live with my grandma. My mother, died shortly after she gained custody of me. Everything seemed grim. My father did visit for the holidays, but I don't see him much after because he travels the world. My grandmother can barely support me. Duftmon was much like a god send. He's always been by my side.

Now, there's Tai, Sora, and their digimon. Much like the family I've never had. Tai has been a great friend and I wish he truly was my brother. If only. But what does it matter? I get to hang around with him regardless!

"Tatsuya," Duftmon greeted me as I walked through the doors.

"I missed you Duftmon," I ran up to him and squeezed him tightly. "Even though it's only been a day."

"I've missed you too," Duftmon laughed patted me on the head.

"You guys sure love playing with my hair," I grinned at them. "Well, what is it that you needed me for? I was kind of in the middle of sleeping..."

"No time for naps when the world is in danger," Gennai chuckled as he entered the room. "There are some very important digimon who would like to meet you Tatsuya. And I've made it clear that we won't be late for such occasion."

"Who is it?" I curiously asked.

"It's a surprise," Duftmon said as he motioned my towards a large set of doors.

"What's behind that door?"

"It's a surprise Tatsu, now come on," Sora said.

Gennai opened the door revealing a vast field. Everything would have seemed normal if: 1. It wasn't behind a door. And 2. If the four harmonious ones weren't atop a large platform in the sky staring at face. My first reaction was to scream at them for waking me up early. I mean there is a freaking gate to the meeting. Second, faint. But I managed to put myself together long enough for Gennai to give me my instructions.

After a few moments of conversing Gennai told me to talk to The Sovereigns.

"What do I say? And can Duftmon come along?" I asked. Confronting them without Duftmon would be nerve wrecking. I hope they say yes.

"No, you have to do this alone. And make don't worry. They are the harmonious ones for a reason," Tai ensured. I think I'm more curious than worried. I mean what would The Sovereigns want to do with me?

I nodded, and walked into the gates. It was an amazing sight. There was a vast plain in front of me and a bunch of trees encircled around this one large area. Before me were stairs that lead upwards towards where the Sovereigns lay in wait. I inched up the stairs, taking my time.

When I finally managed to reach the top I was greeted by Azulongmon. "So you are Tatsuya. Tatsuya Takeda."

0o0o0o0o0o

Tai's P.O.V.

I sat waiting for Tatsu by the gate with Gennai. It hasn't been too long, but I hope hes doing alright in there. Some of The Sovereigns aren't so easygoing.

"You think this is the right time Taichi?" Gennai turned towards me. I didn't understand what he meant.

"Hmm... what was that?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Is it the right time for young Tatsu to talk to The Sovereigns?" he repeated. I still couldn't understand what he was getting at.

"What do you mean? I'm sure he will be fine," I answered laying back in my chair.

"What I meant was can we fully trust him?"

"I trust Tatsu. He is a good kid and I doubt he would betray us. Duftmon is the same. He may be a Royal Knight, but his intentions are good."

"Alright Taichi, I just hope you know what you are getting into if things don't turn out the way you think they will," he said sternly.

"I've already thought about it. If any mistakes are made I will be the one to fix them, and that is that," I paused for a moment. "I'm a bit worried about Tatsu, but then again, he can handle himself. He has a tendency to change. He kind of has an alter ego. The Tatsu you know is a young harmless, carefree boy. This counterpart is a more serious side of him and is a lot like me when I'm fighting. Confident. Keen. And very bold."

0o0o0o0o0o

Tatsuya's P.O.V.

"Welcome Tatsuya," Azulongmon greeted. The Sovereigns were quite intimidating. Yet I found them to be a rather intriguing subject.

Azulongmon represents the Azure Dragon of the East. An Exalted Dragon. Also one of the Four Great Dragons, which include Goldramon, Magnadramon, and Megidramon. Baihumon, the White Tiger of the West. Also an Exalted Beast. Zhuqiaomon, the Vermilion Bird of the South and Exalted Bird. Ebonwumon is the Black Tortoise of the North, Exalted Beast.

I've done my research on digimon history. What I don't have in strength I have in brain.

"You are quite young child," Zhuqiaomon roared down at me. He was known to be quite irritable. "How you let the digital world fall in the hands of mere children like this is beyond me, Azulongmon."

"Stop Zhuqiaomon," Baihumon turned towards the large bird.

"Humph," I began chuckling, "it's quite fine Baihumon. It's okay that he wants to feel contempt over the ones who save his world time and time again is fine by me."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Zhuqiaomon glared at me scornfully.

"I may not have been with them when they saved this world, but for you to look down on them is despicable. You dare call yourself a Harmonious one. But I can't complain, if I was rendered _useless_ for years on end, I'd be pretty irate too. But to look down on Taichi and the others is arrogant," boy was I angry. How he dare criticizes Taichi and the other digidestined, even after everything they have done.

"That is enough," Ebonwumon stepped in. "This is not the time."

Zhuqiaomon didn't seem to care one bit. "You child should learn how you talk to people of my status."

"You self righteous, piece of-"

Before I could finish Azulongmon cut me off. "Enough! We did not gather here to argue about morals."

"My apologies," I said bowing down to him.

"I have no time for child's play as this," and with that Zhuqiaomon left.

"It's fine, now lets get this finished with. He does not have to be here. Tatsu, I understand you are a remarkable strategist along with Duftmon, your partner," Azulongmon stated.

"That is correct," I nodded.

"What is the reason you joined Taichi?" the large dragon asked.

"Much like many others, Taichi is a role model for me. And my partner and I believe that humans have a place in this world," I started. "Of course our activity in this world must be limited to a chosen few."

"I understand your view," Azulongmon said. "You seem like a remarkable young boy Tatsuya. Much like the highly esteemed Taichi himself. Just in different ways. Why do you think Taichi accepted you to join the team?"

"He has a way with people I can say that. Of course I had to convince him in a small game of war," I smiled. "Now my turn to ask questions. What is the true reason you asked me to come here? You sure didn't invited me here to play twenty questions."

"Quite remarkable indeed," Baihumon piped in. "Now I see why Taichi speaks so highly of you. I believe he is ready Azulongmon. If Taichi can trust him we can."

"Tatsuya, the world seems dull from your eyes doesn't it," Azulongmon spoke.

"Why yes, but where are you going with this?" I questioned.

"To assist in leading the others into battle with the Demon Lords you will need to able to see the whole battlefield, regardless of position or were abouts," the Azure Dragon circled around me and stared me in the face. "You will need the eyes of god."

What in the world is going on?

"Tatsuya do you accept this offer? These eyes will let you control the entire battlegrounds. Think clearly about this."

Eyes of god huh? This will truly be a powerful tool in our success in defeating the Demon Lords. But there has to be consequences. No, I have to do it. For the digital world. For Taichi. "I-I accept."

"Open your eyes," Baihumon stepped forward and pressed a digi-core towards me. "Are you ready?"

"More ready than I ever will be."

Taichi's P.O.V.

This waiting is irritating. Tatsuya has to hurry up. I started pacing up and down in front of the door waiting for him to miraculously walk through the gates.

"Tai don't worry, he will be alright," Sora assured. "Now sit down. It's not going to make him show up any fast if you keep walking back and forth."

Before I can take my seat the doors opened to reveal Tatsuya. He's okay!

"I'm back!"

"Alright! So this means you got them?" I said hastily.

"You seem like you were really stressful. No wait, worried," he laughed. "These eyes aren't as simple as they seem to be."

"So that's a yes?"

"Yes it's a yes Tai," Sora sighed.

"Well, what can they do? Demonstrate," I said.

"Well I can tell you Duftmon, along with Gennai, is about to walk in and say 'Welcome back Lord Tatsuya' then ask what you just asked Tai, in 5...4...3...2... now," And as he stated Duftmon walked into the room with Gennai.

"Welcome back Lord Tatsuya. You got the eyes then didn't you?"

"Yes he did! And that's amazing," I replied.

"There are conditions to them," he remarked. "They become progressively stronger but harder to control. So there is going to be a lot of conditioning. I am able to read other peoples moves. Like if you were to swing at me I would know where, when and how you will do it. Tapping into the data of other specimens in the digital world allows me to see where everything is around me. Even behind me, through walls, under me, ect. Of course they can be turned off."

"Did The Sovereigns tell you all this?" Sora asked.

"No."

"Within a span of an hour or so you have already got a gist of what those eyes can do," Gennai said. "That is remarkable."

"So we get amulets and you get those god-like powers," Tai grinned widely. "No way will The Demon Lords defeat us."

"Well, lets not think too far ahead now, we still need to meet up with the others," Agumon spoke.

Biyomon nodded. "They don't know anything that has happened here during the last few weeks. Plus it would be nice to see the others again and talk to them in person."

"Agreed," Sora said briefly.

"I actually would like to meet the rest of the team," Duftmon added. "It would be nice to get ourselves acquainted with the rest of the digidestined, isn't that right Tatsuya?"

"Yeah."

Tai stood up and ran his hand through his hair. "Well it's settled, tomorrow we set out to see the others. Hopefully they are having just as much luck as we are."

**FIN!**

**Okay, this was a interesting chapter. It dwells into parts of Tatsu's past. Tatsu also receives the Eyes! The equivalent to the amulets. Don't worry next chapter will not be Tatsuya centered. A lot of action. It will show us what some of the others have been doing during their mini journeys.**

**Thunderbird – Hope you are feeling better :) Thanks for the review!**

**Sightbent**** – Thanks for reviewing! And yes everything is moving smoothly.**

**Noiha**** – Hope it's not too gary-stu. Tell me if you think he is.**

**Skipper713 – Nope no romance for Tatsu... yet. Maybe in a later story. ****He is far from perfect. ^ ^ Troubled boy. But likable.**

**Spiky25**** – Thanks! Yeah, he is more like Tai when he is serious.**

**M M Forever**** – Actually I have a plan for Tatsu later on in a different story but you will here about that next. Thanks for the review.**

**Kyoshira7**** – One thing Tai isn't is softspoken. Haha.**

** – No reactions this chapter. Next one though. And oh will it be fun.**

**Well, if you read M M Forever's review response you will see I am planning another fic. It's been in my mind for a long long time and it's killing me. After this story is over I will have two sequals. One the actual sequal in this never ending chronicle. And the other a side story of "what if this happened after". And yes the main characters will be Taichi and Tatsu. This will be an extremely angsty story if I do get to it. It is kind of a cross over. It will have bits and pieces from the plot of Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion. Extremely good anime if you ever get to watching it. Best anime I've watched yet.**

**Anyways! Thanks for the reviews and R&R!!!**


	16. Chapter 16

**It Begins Once More**

_**So yeah guys, I've been having an off time typing the last few chapters or so. Just not up to par on what they used to be. I promise this chapter will be much better.**_

_**Oh yeah, also. This is for Skipper's birthday, although it is a day late. But whatever!**_

_**I don't own digimon.**_

**The City**

Digital World: Byakko City - Afternoon

Matt's P.O.V.

Man do I miss everyone. Gabumon, Beelzemon, and I are doing great, but it does get lonely. Maybe I'll call up Mimi and ask her where she is. Tai never really said we couldn't do that. Besides, Davis, Joe and Kari were just with us last week helping us cross the lake to get here. Damn Joe and his ability to get everyone on his side. Well thats Joe for you I guess. Mr. Reliable. I wonder where they are now. And I wonder how T.K. is doing. I hope he isn't getting himself into any trouble. Wait. Who am I kidding? T.K. is an angel. Sometimes. He's probably fine, besides Ken and Izzy are with him. Those two geniuses can't possibly do anything _stupid_. Well, I guess I'll call Mimi after all.

"Matt get out of that tree, the western wall seems to be in a small quarrel," Gabumon said bluntly to me from inside the inn.

Byakko City is very strict on who they let enter. It is one of the most populated cities in the digital world. Even I had a trouble getting in. They refused to allow Beelzemon in. But with some convincing and help from Gennai we eventually gained access. I never really knew how well known Gennai was. He is renowned in the digital world. So are his many counter-parts.

But this has become pretty routine now. If there is a problem, they call for us. No big deal really. Probably just some angry traveling salesmen trying to get in. We have to do this or else they'd kick us out. The king of Byakko is Dynasmon, who doesn't take kindly to Demon Lords. Even if Beelzemon has changed for the better, he still doesn't trust him.

I hopped out of the tree and casually walked towards Gabumon and sighed. "Who is it this time?"

"They didn't say, now lets start heading there before they make a big fuss about it," Beelzemon hollered at me from the front door. He really didn't enjoy the fact that we had to be put to work to even be here. But this is a large city and the arena, The Knights' Quarters, is a great place to train.

Not even a moment's rest. Well the faster we take care of business the faster I can take a nap.

Digital World: Byakko City -Afternoon

Davis' P.O.V.

It's about 5:00. I got about an hour and a half until I have to get ready. I just hope I don't get too lazy before it starts.

The park here is pretty comfortable. I could of fallen asleep. The field is great and the flowers lining it are beautiful. Everyone seems to be having a great time, except for maybe Joe. I mean Gomamon and Veemon just finished pushing him into the pond. It wasn't very nice, but I have to admit it was quite funny. Of course now his clothes are all wet.

"Hey Davis can you come over here?" I heard someone call to me from the distance. It was none other than Kari. I slowly walked over to where she was sitting. She sat staring tentatively at her digivice. I leaned in closely to look over her shoulder and brushed by her brown hair on my way down. On her other shoulder was Gatomon who was also staring into the little device. "Look at this," she pointed at the three small dots marking her digivice. "Someone else is here. Can it be Matt?"

"It can't be Matt since he's the only one with a digivice, besides we saw him earlier," I said scratching my head. It can't be him. Unless Matt left the city, which would be pretty pointless because he did have some trouble trying to get in. "It could be some of the others."

"Want to go check it out?" she said looking up at me. Would I have time? I got a busy schedule. Shit. Why not? It can't take too long. Plus it'd make Kari happy.

"Um, sure but let's not take too long. Okay? I need to see someone soon," I lied. Technically I did have to see someone. Just not for the normal reasons one would want to meet someone by. She had a questioning look on her face. I just feigned a smile.

"Sounds like you guys are going to go have some fun," Joe said shaking his wet hair in the air. "Sorry to ruin it but you know I'm going to have to tag along with you guys. Put the most impulsive boy you will ever meet with me. Was Tai trying to give me a heart attack?"

It was odd, I didn't really think Tai would group me with Kari. I mean okay maybe he wanted to separate her and T.K. But they aren't even going out. T.K. can sure be a chicken sometimes. He hasn't even asked her to be his girlfriend yet. But of all the people with me? I don't know if I should feel honored or start to question our leader's decision. Well, no matter. I've enjoyed my time with Kari. She is my best friend after all. Although I do kind of miss Ken sometimes. I swear I've been hanging around with Kari too much. Not that it's bad, but I need some guys around that aren't little digital monsters.

"Alright let's get going!" Gatomon said pointing in the direction we were headed. Kari swung her arm around me and giggled as we stroll down the road towards our destination. This hopefully won't take long.

Tai's P.O.V.

You have got to be kidding me right? Right! I'm not allowed to enter! Gennai never told me about this. This is ridiculous! I mean I'm a digidestined! They must be very tight on who they let in if they won't let me in! Even Duftmon can't get us in. I guess word has spread that he has left the Royal Knights to join us.

"Please step off the grounds before we are forced to attack," a guard, Grapleomon, said sternly. He seemed serious. But honestly, who let this bozo guard? Genius here wants to attack us! Like he stands a chance. He has heart though I'll give him that. It's his job after all. If we start a fight though, chances of us getting in are slim. But we needed to get in to see Matt! And for some reason he is busy and not answering my messages! What's he doing talking with Mimi or something?!

"Sweety, lets just go, lets not cause any trouble. You said it yourself, we don't want any altercations. We can call Matt later on," Sora said tugging my arm. I tried to resist, and I did for a moment, then she looked at me with _that _face. All you guys out there know _that _face. The one you can't say no to. Even if you tried your hardest. That one that made you feel stupid that you would even try to deny them in the first place. She had this way with me. A grip that I can't seem to get out of. Not that I want to. It's not a rough grip. More like a firm one that keeps me in place. She is the cure to my impulsiveness.

I sigh in defeat and nod. I just turned back the way we came from. "Grand Marshal Taichi defeated by girlfriend. Why Sora how do you manage to keep that lug head so obedient?" Agumon laughed, and motioned his hand and pretended to whip me.

"I'm going to get you, you little orange barney," I lunged at him but he stepped over to the side and began to laugh as I collided with the dirt below me.

"Agumon!" Biyomon thumped my partner in the back of the head and held her arms on her hips. "How could you say that to your partner!"

"But sweetheart," Agumon tried to hug her but she shrugged him off. They were a perfect match. I couldn't help but laugh, at the site of my little orange buddy being turned down. I slowly got up and brushed the dirt off of me. That's when I noticed Tatsu.

Tatsuya was standing beside Duftmon. He was standing there thinking. Concentrating. "Someone is coming," he muttered. He pointed towards the gate. "He's strong, I can feel him. He has two digimon with him. A Beelzemon and a MetalGarurumon."

"Matt!" Sora and I shouted together. The gates began to open. Behind it was the blond we all know and loved. Such perfect timing.

He began to laugh at the sight of us. "So this was the trouble? I should of figured."

"How's it going guys?" MetalGarurumon greeted, his armor gleaming in the sun. Beelzemon just smiled and waved at us.

"We'd be doing perfectly fine if we could just get inside the city," Biyomon pouted. Well, maybe with them we can finally get in. Hopefully.

Matt didn't look different. Nor did MetalGarurumon. But they changed. I couldn't tell what it was but I could feel it emanating from them. Power. There was a godly aura coming from them. And somewhere, not far from us, I can feel it somewhere else too. I just couldn't quite put my finger on it.

"Hey Matt, come over here," I waved my hand signaling him over to me. He raised his eyebrows as if he said "What?". With a quick swing, I knocked the blond in the jaw. "That's for not picking up your phone."

They all just stared at us, as Matt was hit. Not that I hit him hard. Was just a kind of a tap on the cheek. A very hard tap on the cheek. Kind of. Everyone gasped. Well, not exactly everyone.

_He_ was still looking up at me. And he smiled. "Okay, I deserved that maybe. But I was talking to Mimi on my way here," as I predicted. "Idiot," he said grasping his jaw. "You know I'll get you back for this right?" he smirked. I just nodded. That was how it went. "Hum... what is this?" Matt's eyes shifted towards Duftmon and Tatsu. "Tai who's this kid and what is a Royal Knight doing here?"

"You don't read the newspapers much do you?" Agumon uttered, as he walked towards our "new" members. "This is Tatsuya Takeda, we all call him Tatsu though. And this fine fellow here is his partner, Duftmon."

"What is a Royal Knight doing here?" Matt sneered as he repeated himself. He carefully surveyed Duftmon. Matt stood face to face with him. Mr. Friendship obviously doesn't take kindly to Royal Knights. Neither does MetalGarurumon nor Beelzemon. Not after the incident at Drill Mountain with Craniummon.

"I am one of you now. To help the digidestined is my duty and my goal is to help you bring peace to our world," Duftmon responded courteously. Duftmon knew what he was doing. He couldn't have made an outburst. Although he had every right to. But that would have been idiotic. He and Tatsu aren't just great tacticians. But Duftmon is an extraordinary politician.

Matt slowly stepped towards me and stared into my eyes. "Is he serious?" I just nodded. "Well if that's the case what about the kid?"

"I came along with Duftmon, he is my partner," Tatsuya spoke up. He kept quiet to avoid saying anything that would cause trouble. Tatsuya may be extremely gifted, but he is naive. He hasn't spent much time with humans. Not on a close personal level. Not how all the digidestined are with each other. Despite the fact that I may not speak to some of them all the time on a regular basis doesn't mean I completely neglect them. They are there own special person and each of them are an important asset to our team. And are very dear to us. Everyone's family.

Matt was thinking now, he slowly paced back and fourth in front of me. Then he stopped. His shoulder pointed at my face. "I see, letting a kid join us. Great idea Tai," Matt took another look at me barely looking over his shoulder. "This is payback," instantly he swerved around and caught me off guard and sent a swing that would surely connect with my left temple. Or would it? Before his first made contact a hand sprung out and caught Matt. Tatsu. "What the- Tai what's with this kid?"

I was trying to avoid this. To have Tatsu try to prove himself to anyone. Especially any of us.

"Why not I further explain," he had that look in his eyes again and that smirk on his face. "I am your tactical commander along with Duftmon. I am Tatsuya Takeda, keeper of the eyes," he let go of Matt's fist. He stroked his hair with his hand brushing over his left eye. One eye was different from the other. His left eye was a shade of blue and almost glowed. His other was its normal reddish color. And with a subtle blink his left eye converted back to normal. "With this power, I can be compared to a god," he said bluntly. "Now is this introduction over? Because we have visitors." Tatsu pointed up towards the top of the gates where a few figures stood.

"Oh no, don't let us disturb you, this was just getting interesting," the figure turned out to be Davis. Kari and Joe were beside him and so were the digimon. That aura was Davis. They made there way down the gates and met us at the bottom. Before anyone else can say anything Kari ran up to me and squeezed me tightly in a hug.

"Hey big brother," she said still holding me tightly. "I missed you."

"Hey little sis, how's it going? Davis and Joe are taking care of you I hope?" With that I shifted my sight at the two boys who were with her for these last few weeks. Davis and Joe just flashed a smile at me. I turned back to my sister. "And you're behaving right?" I laughed at myself on that last question. Very few people knew Kari the way I did. She may look like the sweetest little thing on the outside but she is very much like me on the inside. Aggressive, defensive, and impulsive.

"She's been behaving fine. Isn't that right Joe?" Davis spoke up and looked at Joe who just nodded. Who could possibly take care of my little sister better than me? Davis and Joe! Yeah Davis can be a little simple minded at times but he would go through any lengths to keep his friends safe. And that's why I trust him so much. Joe on the other hand is very sensible. With him keeping Davis and Kari out of trouble, everything would be fine. And from what I see everything was fine.

"So this is Duftmon?" Veemon looked up at the tall knight. He was scanning Duftmon from front to back. Even hopping on his back at one point. "He's going to be joining us huh?"

"That's right. He's a very great guy. He even gave Agumon and I a new place to live," Biyomon smiled. But that smile turned into a frown quickly. At the mention of a new house, everyone groan. "You know the one you destroyed."

"So you replaced your newly built house just like that? After all we did to get it back on its feet?" Veemon turned around and crossed his arms and let out a small "humph". "The nerve of some people."

"What do you mean some people?" Agumon said smacking Veemon upside the head in defense of his mate. He's has become very defensive of Biyomon. Not possessive. Okay maybe slightly possessive. But Biyomon is his. Kind of. In a sense.

"I'm sorry," Veemon apologized. Everyone bursted out laughing. "Hey Davis, it's almost time," I heard Veemon whisper to Davis. Wonder what he meant.

"Grapleomon, I'll take care of everything from here, you may return to your post," Matt ordered the digimon. He just bowed and we were on our way.

We got everyone introduced and headed inside the city. Davis seemed to be in quite a rush. He's been acting pretty weird all day.

By the end of everything Tatsuya was beat red. Everyone kept commenting on how young he was. And how it'd be funny to have three geniuses in our group now. Kari kept saying how cute he looked. I think this is the first time he's ever done anything like this. I'm happy that he is able to relax and spend time having fun for once. It must be rough for him. He's so young and an orphan. I wonder how is grandma is like.

Everyone kind of took it well that Tatsuya was going to be our tactician, except for maybe Matt and Joe. Matt didn't think it was safe that someone so young should be calling the shots. But from what Duftmon has told me he's experienced. I myself don't find it healthy that Tatsu has such a stressful job. Especially at his age. But he has proven himself worthy of the position. I'm not going to deny him of it just because of his age. Because age is but a number. And Tatsuya isn't going anywhere.

Davis contacted T.K. to come meet us here in the city along with his team. Matt did the same with Mimi and her group. Matt gave us a small tour of the city. The streets were cluttered with digimon of all sorts. It was kind of like Sazuka, except more lively and colorful. After showing us to the inn, he led us to the city's main source of entertainment.

"They call it The Knights' Quarters. It's separated into four sections. Three arenas that go through modifications every now and then between matches and a training facility. Kind of like a place to practice and warm up," Matt said as we stood outside the large area. "It takes up much of Byakko. And here is the main building, where you register for tournaments. Of course there is a skirmish area. We did most of our practicing there. There are many different kinds of competitions. Teams against teams. Kind of like warfare. But everyone is very respectful. Fights to the death are very rare. And usually aren't allowed."

"So Matt," I turned towards my rival. He knew before I even said anything what I had in mind.

"How's the competition? Quite, promising. There are strong ones indeed," Matt answered before I even asked the question. We smiled at each other. This is my kind of city.

"Then what are we waiting for! Let's go! You did say there was a skirmish area," I ran towards the coliseum in full speed, leaving everyone behind. I could hear everyone yelling my name from behind, but I'm excited! What can I say? The talk of strong opponents just intrigues me!

We made it to the main lobby of the main building where you register. Not only did it serve as a registration area but housing for the most elite combatants. It's called the Corridors of the Champions. Pictures of all sorts hung on the walls and there were hallways that led to each area and then some. Of course I had to wait for Matt since I had no idea how this works at all. The room was pretty busy. There were a few digimon at the desk. And some others were sitting on the couches and chairs around the lobby looking at the monitors that took up most of the room.

"You really are excited, follow me," Matt panted. Everyone else were closely behind him. Except for Davis who didn't seem the least bit excited. "Davis! Dude hurry up." He just lifted his arm and waved us off. So we went without him.

The digimon at the desk was a Gladimon. He was a short round digimon ,with a two rapiers, that dressed in a suit of armor. Matt went up to him and started to discuss something. After a few minutes Matt returned.

"So what's up Matt? Can I expect to get dirty today or am I going to have to wait?" I asked in a haste. He just turned around and smirked. He told everyone to go ahead and get seats before us while we walked to the stadium ourselves.

"Oh, yeah you will be fighting tonight alright. See we are going to "The Pit". It's pretty much the no holds bar arena of them all. I've signed you up as a newcomer. But this is "The Pit" for all I know you may be put up against a rookie. Or you can even be pit against the Champion of "The Pit". You can never really guarantee who you face. Or how many. You may even be put in a two versus two match. This is how it works. Digimon and their partners are consider to be one. Say you were pit against a say I don't know a Meramon. You and Agumon would be considered one person," Matt smiled and put his arm over my shoulder. I nodded. Everything made sense. I can feel my legs tremble. I'm not scared. More like nervous. Ah, what the hell? I'm the child of courage! I think I can handle a friendly fight. "Tonight's going to be an interesting night my friend."

We slowly walked into the coliseum titled "The Pit". The seats were cluttered with digimon and humans. They all were hyped up for the upcoming event, hopefully I can deliver. Matt led me to the section for competitors. Down there were two others. A Ravemon and a MegaGargomon. They were challenging the champion but I didn't get a chance to ask who or what the champion was. They seemed very confident in themselves. It was the three of us waiting there.

I was really excited and nervous at the same time. Anxious. Of course the team was giving me moral support from the stands. Everyone was shouting my name. But two were missing. And I couldn't exactly put my finger on who they were.

"Now for the main event, two megas challenge our champion on a two on two match! Please welcome to our stage, Ravemon and MegaGargomon," the announcer, a Pandamon, said through the microphones. I anxiously awaited on who I would be pit up against. Even what kind of match I would have. "Isn't that convenient! The only ones left waiting for a match are the newcomers. A digidestined and his partner! Let's welcome them up to the stage, here are Tai and Agumon!"

I was surprised, but I slowly walked up to the arena grounds. It was just a simple flat arena. Nothing surprisingly notable. It was just a large oval.

"Now young man you will be partnered up with the champion so consider yourself lucky!" Pandamon shouted. I didn't expect to fight this early. Who can the champion possibly be? And is he that good? I looked towards the door that Pandamon was now pointing at. Two figures walked slowly down the hall and into the stadium. And I couldn't believe who it was. "Please welcome to our stage, our champion!"

**Dun dun dun cliff hanger. It's a horrible cliff hanger and you can easily guess it. But it still counts. Anyways thanks to all my reviewers! I'll just name them this time around. Lol.**

**Sightbent**

**Ruff1298**

**noiha**

**D.J striker**

**Skipper713 – HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

**Kyoshira7**

**M M Forever**

**Thanks guys for the reviews and do the same with this one! :) Hope you enjoy it. Tell me if I made any typos btw...**


	17. Chapter 17

**It Begins Once More**

_**So yeah! New Story out! In My Dying Days! Go read now! Well after you read and review this.**_

_This means it's a thought. Just going to try third person once, but later in the chapter. Tell me if you like it or not._

_

* * *

_

**The Sapphire Knight**

Digital World: Byakko, Sundown

Matt's P.O.V.

Everyone gasped. It was so unexpected. He was acting pretty strange, but still. _Him_? Champion? This is going to be good. He gets to fight along side Tai. They are happy to be fighting together. I could see it in their big goofy smiles. Now lets see how they do. But I can tell this match is going to be in their favor.

"Davis!" Tai shouted in glee. Davis was as surprised as we are. For Tai to be paired up with him. That's just unfair. Unfair for MegaGargomon and Ravemon that is. We all have improved so much. I can't even imagine being any stronger than we are now.

"Tai? I'm paired with you!? This is going to be interesting," Davis had a confused smile on his face. He turns towards us and waves. This will be interesting indeed. Everyone was sitting down waiting for the battle to start, except for Tatsuya. He stood on leaning over on the railings, staring down analyzing the arena. I stood, examining him. This kid. His physical capabilities aren't meager. But he's no where as strong as I am. Or Tai. Yet, he is going to lead us in warfare. Well I guess that doesn't take too much physical strength. But the trust Tai has in him. Is there more to this kid than meets the eye?

"Alright lets have a clean battle! Let the match begin!"

**Agumon warp digivolve to... WarGreymon!**

They were at a stare down. Waiting for one side to make the first move. It was unbearable how focused they were. I think Tai wants to test himself. I wonder if he's going to hold back. Same goes with Davis.

**Veemon digivolve to... Veedramon!**

**Veemon digivolve to... AeroVeedramon!**

Tai gave a him a smile. "You ready?" Tai unsheathed his blade, letting the weapon chain on the hilt grace through his left hand. They all charged at each other. Instantly they separated into their own skirmishes. Ravemon faced Tai and WarGreymon. Davis and AeroVeedramon aimed for MegaGargomon.

"Mega Claw!" WarGreymon sent a swift swipe at Ravemon leaving a gash in his arm. On the other side of the stadium MegaGargomon was sending barrages of missiles all over the arena. One was heading straight towards Tai. I shouted for him to move but he couldn't hear me. But before it reached him, Davis cut it down with his blade.

"This is a group effort Tai. Get in the zone!" I could hear Davis shout to Tai. He was right, if they wanted to win they would have to work as a team. All of them now stood beside each other, again staring each other down. Ravemon was inflicted with a deep wound from WarGreymon's attack, he was holding his arm in pain.

"Time to get serious," I heard MegaGargomon tell Ravemon, who just nodded. "You know what we have to do. Let's hope this works." They both made a rush at Tai and the others.

MegaGargomon sent a swift spinning kick to Tai's head, which was a blocked by WarGreymon's shield. Ravemon followed behind sending Tai a quick sideswipe, throwing Tai towards the ground and turned 180 to catch Davis' sword in the middle of the air. MegaGargomon sent volleys of missiles to distract AeroVeedramon who tried to strike them down. Ravemon broke his stalemate with Davis, sending a quick kick to the torso of the boy. MegaGargomon retreated and sent a large barrage at them. WarGreymon and Tai couldn't recover in time and AeroVeedramon wasn't able to take them all down.

Davis didn't seem like he was having a problem with Ravemon. They exchanged blows until Davis gained the upper hand and was able to disarm Ravemon. Ravemon smiled at this. He raised his left claw at Davis' chest. "You should pay attention more boy," a large missile was headed towards Davis from his left. It was going to make contact. There was no stopping it. "Spiral Raven Claw," Ravemon was ready to launch his rotating claw, at point blank. This doesn't look good. Davis quickly lifted his sword cutting down the missile, but took a glancing blow to his left abdomen. Davis' white shirt was stained crimson.

"This doesn't look good Matt," Tatsuya said as he meticulously analyzed the battle. He seemed more focused than Tai and the rest of them. I'm surprised he is even talking to me. Especially the way I treated him earlier.

"Hey Tatsuya," I turned towards him. I guess I should apologize to him and Duftmon. It's only fair that I give them a chance. "I just wanted to say..."

But before I finished, he shifted towards me. He gave me a quick glance and turned back to watch the fight. He responded briefly not seeming to care too much. "It's fine we'll talk about it later. This is more important at the moment."

Tatsuya Takeda, is this your power? You can read into the future? Of everyone, why did they choose this boy? This is not a power that should be given to a child, especially as young as him. I barely trust myself with my own powers. But if those are truly his powers, I don't know what would happen if he was to defect or even be captured. What it takes to control that kind of power... those eyes. Those eyes of god.

Back with Taichi and Davis, they were in the same position as they were before. They need to find a way to defeat them. Davis wasn't injured too badly from Ravemon, but he seemed to be taken down a notch, he wasn't reacting as fast as he was before. Ravemon fell back. He and MegaGargomon were ready to strike again.

Ravemon charged in again along side MegaGargomon. Quickly Ravemon sent Tai a quick kick to the torso, knocking him off balance. Tai hurled his chain onto Ravemon's blade stopping him from attacking and allowing him to regain his balance. But Ravemon smirks and shoved his blade into the ground, holding Tai in place. His sword began to gleam a shade of purple and emitted waves of lightning, electrocuting Tai. He screamed in agony as the waves of lightning traveled through the chain and through his blade, into his system. If he doesn't find a way out of it soon he may lose consciousness.

Ravemon and WarGreymon traded blows as MegaGargomon stood his ground against Davis and AeroVeedramon. MegaGargomon threw AeroVeedramon onto the wall and shot a barrage of missiles at him and the wall of the arena caved over him; he was unable to get up. MegaGargomon jumped back to safety as Davis tended to AeroVeedramon. Bad idea. MegaGargomon freely shot barrages at them and assisted Ravemon, who was having a difficult time suppressing the enraged warrior of courage. Ravemon sent WarGreymon another kick and retreated along with MegaGargomon. They're winning.

How can they be so easily beaten? Of course Ravemon and MegaGargomon are not weak, but Tai and Davis outnumber them. Davis and Tai recovered from their injuries and WarGreymon and AeroVeedramon shook the pain off. They were ready for another round. But how can they continue this? Tai and Davis need to think of something quick.

"Tai!" Tatsuya's shout echoed through out the stadium. Tai and Davis shifted their gaze towards him. "Look at their movements. They continue the same sequence over and over again! Their movements are precise, depending on what you do, they counter it with something else. Ravemon is the mobile one, trying to keep you from fighting. MegaGargomon is the distraction! The more you pay attention to MegaGargomon the more damage Ravemon is doing to you all. They start by attacking head on. It's never a feint. Ravemon is always the one insulating someone. MegaGargomon is the one sustaining the damage. Once MegaGargomon gets a free chance to move, his final move is to..."

"Fall back to the rear!" Tai's figured it out. But it is still a double-edged sword. I shifted my gaze towards Tatsuya again. _He_ figured it out. Tatsuya, how can you see this? Is it the eyes or is this your own ability?

MegaGargomon and Ravemon positioned themselves again for a final assault.

"I'm sorry Tai," Davis said frowning. Tai looked at him with confusion. "I underestimated them. None the less, they shall face the fury." He wasn't frowning at all, rather smirking. "AeroVeedramon..."

**AeroVeedramon digivolve to... UlForceVeedramon!**

He's mega! I didn't even know Davis and Veemon were capable of it. Especially in such a short span of time. But somehow they achieved it! UlForceVeedramon stood tall. His armor was absolutely astounding. It was like nothing I've ever seen. A dark almost Sapphire blue that seemed to gleam in the stadium lights.

"So you held back all this time huh? At least I wasn't the only one," Tai reached into his pocket. He slowly pulled out his amulet. He didn't have it on the whole time! He put it around his neck. They knew this was a different round. They had more knowledge of the battle. And they are more powerful. And that is an understatement.

Davis and Tai exchanged looks and they seemed confident. They must have a plan.

"So you now have a measly necklace! And another Mega! Won't help you at all!" Ravemon charged in but stopped suddenly. Davis and UlForceVeedramon disappeared. Literally vanished. Instantly they reappeared behind Ravemon.

With an agile move, Davis sent a quick hook kick at Ravemon's torso with his right leg. But it was caught before it reached Ravemon. While Ravemon held his foot Davis turned his back to Ravemon and briskly counted with a spin kick that connected with his opponent's head. UlForceVeedramon caught Ravemon and bashed the birdlike digimon with his shield.

WarGreymon tackled MegaGargomon sending him throttling back. Tai ran forward picking up speed and performed a butterfly kick but missed MegaGargomon by inches. The mega regained his balance. He did as they expected. He jumped back to the rear. UlForceVeedramon suddenly appeared behind him. UlForceVeedramon launched MegaGargomon towards Tai using his Shining V Force technique. Tai took his blade and jammed it into one of MegaGargomon's arm guns.

Ravemon attacked Davis with his blade, but was blocked by WarGreymon's shield before it hit. WarGreymon swiped Ravemon and sent him to the floor. While grounded Ravemon launched his claw at Davis, missing him by a hair. Quickly he got up and was ready to strike down Davis with his blade. But Tai lassoed his chain onto Ravemon's blade.

"Don't you learn! That won't work on me!" Ravemon shouted, now enraged he released the electricity from his blade and sent it flowing threw the chain.

"Might not work on you, but your buddy is defenseless," Davis pointed at MegaGargomon who was attached to the blade. Catching Ravemon off guard UlForceVeedramon disarmed the bird and sent his blade up into the flailing throw the air. Davis quickly did a low reverse roundhouse kick and grounded Ravemon. His blade spun in the air and landed beside his neck when it hit the floor.

Davis held his blade over Ravemon's neck. It was over. "You put up a great fight. You truly are strong and the two of you managed to keep us on our feet. It looked pretty grim for us for a little bit."

It's finish. Tai and Davis won.

* * *

Digital World: Byakko City Next Night

(Third Person)

Duftmon owned a building in Byakko, so the digi-destined all agreed to stay there. What people would do to be a Royal Knight! Life had to be perfect! But life's not perfect for Duftmon. Nor his partner, it's becoming hard to earn the trust of everyone. But he was been able to win them over slowly.

Young Tatsuya sat in the main room of the building playing with Agumon. They were playing chess. His face was lit up and he was enjoying himself very much. The boy has rarely been able to be around other people rather than Duftmon, not that he didn't want to be with his partner. They are very close, but Tatsuya needs more than one friend.

Matt walked into the room along with his partner Gabumon. Matt was one of the more stubborn ones. He couldn't accept Tatsuya at first. But he's decided to give him chance. "Hey guys."

"Oh, hey there Matt! Hey Gabumon. How's it going you two?" Agumon flashed us a smile then returned to his game of chess with Tatsuya. Biyomon was sitting beside Agumon watching her mate fail terribly at the game. Tatsuya so far was undefeated in chess. "You're not even using your eyes! I'm pathetic at this game." Agumon groaned loudly as he was being steamrolled. One by one his pieces fell.

"Checkmate," Tatsuya moved his piece and knocked down Agumon's king. Biyomon was cheering for Tatsuya as Agumon pouted. He was never one to take losing lightly. But he had to admit that he was beaten fair and square. The small boy turned his head around and looked at the blonde behind him. "Hey Matt! What's up?" He had that innocent look in his eyes.

_How could this boy honestly wield so much power?_

"H-hi Tatsu," Matt stuttered, trying to think how he could apologize to him. Tatsuya stuck out his hand, without Matt even saying anything.

"It's okay Matt, I forgive you," he said shaking Matt's hand. The child of friendship was speechless. Everything was peaceful again. For now.

* * *

"Taichi!" Sora shouted at her lover from across the table. They sat at a small restaurant by Duftmon's building. "If you eat everything we won't have anything left to bring back for Tatsuya and the others! You know how Davis gets when he's hungry." She glared at her boyfriend devouring everything in sight. He began slowing down, heeding her warning.

"It's been a while since I was able to eat like this," Taichi leaned back in his chair stretching his arms outs, knocking one of the waiters, a Tapirmon, down.

As Tai apologized to the digimon and helped him clean up, Sora watched as groups of digimon passed by. _They all look so peaceful. Even at a time like this. Is it because of us? These digimon are my reason for fighting. I wish I can be carefree, and not have to worry about anything. But I have worlds hanging on my shoulders. Someday I just want to retire with the one I love._ She looked back at Tai, how he laughed as he and Tapirmon cleaned up. His smile was contageous.

_And he is my reason for living. _Sora let the words slowly slip out of her mouth in a hush like whisper, "I love you, Taichi."

* * *

Agumon and Biyomon strolled down the garden hand in hand. They rarely had time to do things such as go on dates or outings. Their relationship has been tough. They both know they want to be with each other. But their duties didn't allow them to spend as much time together as much as they've wanted. Sure they live with each other, but after training Agumon is barely able to move, let alone talk to his mate.

"This is nice Agumon," Biyomon said softly to her fiancé. "Promise me we will have a garden once this is all over."

"I'll go to the ends of the world, to find you the most beautiful grove known to digimon," he said as he rounded his arms around her shoulder. She smiled brightly as they sauntered down the pathway.

"Agumon," She uttered again in her delicate voice. "What do you think of children?" Agumon made a complete halt. He stood petrified. "Oh, Agumon."

"Ch-children?" Agumon stuttered timidly. "Why sweetheart, don't you think we should slow down? I mean we just started to share the same bed. And all we do is sleep in them, we haven't even..."

"Oh, Agumon aren't you curious?" Biyomon kissed Agumon's neck, and caressed his claws.

"Curiosity killed the cat, Biyomon," Agumon resisted Biyomon's touch, and slowly broke apart from her.

Biyomon pounced onto her lover and pinned him down. She stared into his startled face. Seductively she responded. "But satisfaction brought her back."

* * *

**And it is done! Yeah the action took up a lot of this chapter. But it was needed! You haven't seen a lot of action for quite a few chapters. Good action that is. I started revising ALL the chapters recently and I've been doing quite well with them. The first 3 chapters have been redone slightly. I'll continue to revise as much as I can!**

**ATTENTION! ATTENTION! ATTENTION! I have a new fic out called In My Dying Days! Everyone should go read and review that after you read and review this! The story is quite simple! It takes place in this story in later chapters. Think of it as a movie for my first season of this story.**

**ANYWAYS! Read and Review! AND!!! Go read In My Dying Days! Thanks everyone!**


	18. Chapter 18

**It Begins Once More

* * *

**

**Random Stuff? Finally! I know, I'm a horrible person for not updating sooner. But I just haven't had the time. Skipper I told you I would get it out! As late as it was. Lol. Btw, everyone should read all of her stories. Skipper713 is her name! She is a great writer!  
**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. The ending is a bit rushed. But I will begin to editted if it needs fixing. But that would be tomorrow! Hope you enjoy the chapter. I know it's short compared to the others. :(  
**

**I don't own digimon, blah blah blah.

* * *

**

**Filling the Ranks**

"Do what you want; you were always weak anyways, Duftmon. Those battles you lead were nothing far from mediocre. And this disgusting brat of yours; to say he was the one assisting you. Despicable. No wonder you never left your quarters when commanding the sieges."

Young Tatsuya sat beside his companion, dazed. One could only take so much, until they are completely immobilized by fear. He stared down to the ground, petrified. His messy hair concealed his distraught eyes. Duftmon was trying to maintain his composure, but he could only put up with so much until he would fly off his handle. To be belittled like this. Especially by him. He could sense the smirk, widening on his nemesis' face.

"What are you going to do to us then, Dynasmon?" Duftmon roared at the Royal Knight; glaring into his eyes. He's had enough. Duftmon readied himself, placing his hand on the hilt of his sword, prepared to unsheathe it at anytime. "You can insult me all you want, but the moment you let the boy's name escape your mouth, I'll unleash hell on you. May the sovereigns have mercy on your soul. You already know how our last skirmish went. Don't repeat the same mistakes."

"Why, has the great Duftmon lost himself so easily? So quick to defend that little runt of yours are you? And I thought you were better than that." Dynasmon chuckled. "You see, I'm not going to make you do anything, like it or not, you still are a Royal Knight, by kin and by name. It shall be you who determines your own fate. We are willing to reprieve you of your sins, if you do choose that path. But you are free to do what you want in this city regardless. I'm not one to stop you."

Dynasmon turned towards the door, his cape flowing gracefully behind him.

_And the moment you expose yourself as vulnerable, I'll make due of you. Each and everyone of you imbeciles will reach your end soon enough._

* * *

The whole group was reunited again. It's been a week since they have come together again. Everyone was ecstatic to see each other once again, and finally be a group again. Matt and Mimi were especially excited. Finally, they were a couple! Everyone sat in the main room of Duftmon's building, telling each other of one another's travels and sharing laughs. Tatsuya and Duftmon became acquainted with the whole team, and no one seemed to pester them too much. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, except Duftmon and Davis.

"What's bothering you two?" Takeru walked over to where Duftmon and Davis sat. The two just shrugged and sat staring blankly at their lively friends.

Dynasmon's words echoed throughout Duftmon's head. To be forgiven by the Royal Knights and fight along side them; Or continue to strive for peace along-side the digidestined. Along side Tatsuya. He watched his partner. The smile lit on his face. _That's not even an option._ He couldn't abandon the one person who pulled him out from the abyss.

Takeru took a seat in between Davis and Duftmon. He cocked his head towards Davis. "What's wrong bud?"

Davis lifted his head up and ran his hand through his hair, letting out a deep breathe. "T.K., do you think we are strong enough yet to face the Demon Lords?"

"Sure, we've all gotten stronger. You, Tai, my brother and I all have improved so much. And if I'm not mistaken everyone else has done their job to help us. We all got amulets now. Despite theirs being weaker than ours, it is still a major help." Takeru patted Davis on the back reassuringly.

He was still unsure, his eyes distraught and again, he sighed.

"Everything will be fine Davis."

He looked away, pondering the thought; he still was not convince. "I know we've all gotten stronger T.K., but that's not what I'm getting at," he turned towards the child of light again. "I mean, do we have strong enough support? I know Duftmon was able to recruit some Royal Knights, but other than that, I'm pretty sure our ranks are low."

"That's what you think," T.K. got up and walked away, chuckling to himself; waving Davis off.

"Hey! Wait, T.K. come back! What do you mean?"

* * *

Digital World: Outside of Byakko, Noon

"Gah!" Davis covered his head for a moment. His heart jumped when he saw the arrow shooting towards him. "Kari watch out! Get down!" Davis dove towards Kari and they both crashed down onto the ground. The arrow barely missing Davis' head, throttling through the tree beside them, leaving a large hole in the trunk.

"Are you okay?" Davis asked worriedly. But awkwardly she was laughing quietly, trying to hold it in as well as she can. Davis was bewildered. He had a puzzled look in his face, causing Kari to laugh even harder. She got up, finally stopping. Between giggles she pointed up towards a small cliff. The blonde standing atop it held out his bow out proudly. Smirking conclusively, the boy just saluted his friend and turned away.

* * *

"Humph," Matt turned away with a calm, cool smirk on his face. "I missed."

Matt walked competently away from the edge of the cliff, his eyes shut. "Matt! You're an idiot!"

His eyes shot open instantly; in front of him was Sora. And she was not happy. Before he could react, Sora smacked him hard enough to knock a few teeth out.

"What did I do?!" Matt grasped his cheek in pain. It was throbbing and turned a shade of crimson. Sora was the last person Matt would ever want to be slapped by. She may be motherly, but Sora also has an aggressive side to her. An extremely aggressive side. Which oddly compliments her motherly side. It's like a mother lion protecting their young.

"You almost hit him! What if he got hurt?" Sora scolded Matt, who was more angry at Sora than scared of her at this point.

"Well he shouldn't be sleeping while we are training!" Matt retaliated.

"Matt, could you please be a little quieter. And Sora, sweetheart, do you think you could keep it down just a little bit," Tai yawned from atop a tree branch. Agumon just below him, lying back on the trunk of the tree, snoring softly.

Matt and Sora swiftly shifted their gazes at Tai, both with a look of exasperation written on their face.

"Tai!" Both Sora and Matt shouted, causing Tai to stumble off the branch. He fell onto Agumon who was now awake and choking.

"Ugh, god Tai,"Agumon squirmed under his partner's weight, trying desperately to free himself. "I know you tease me about being out of shape, but you're not getting any lighter yourself."

"It's all muscle Agumon," Tai responded in a matter-of-fact way.

"Hey Tai."

"Yeah bud?"

"Get off of me."

"Oh, sorry," Tai laughed and got up, situating himself in front of Sora and Matt. They were still agitated with him at this point. Tai just smiled and tried to look negligent, fiddling with his fingers and started looking around, so he would seem somewhat innocent. At one point, he even began to whistle.

Sora sighed, thinking of why her boyfriend had to be so... cute. She couldn't help but smile at how he was trying to put on an act for them. Matt on the other hand was in no way swayed by Tai's so called "cuteness". The brunette had finally stopped whistling and Matt walked slowly towards him. With a sudden step forward, Matt lifted Tai up by his collar and held him to the trunk of the tree.

"You're such an idiot-"

"Shut up," Tai's voice was suddenly serious. "Do you feel that?" Matt let go of Tai and just stood there before him. Tai held his hand out, signalling Matt to be quiet. Matt just nodded. There was something coming towards them. No, not just something. A lot of things.

"Guys!" The two friends turned their heads to see Tatsuya upon Duftmon's (Leopard Mode) back, dashing up the side of the hill towards them. Following closely behind him was Davis and T.K. with their respected partners.

"They're here!" T.K. said ecstatically. Everyone looked at him quizzically.

While everyone were one their journeys throughout the digital world T.K. had many other things he wanted to do while he trained. He wanted to find allies. And the most obvious one was also the one with most hostility towards the Demon Lords. It wasn't too hard to convince them to join either. Especially for T.K., his partner being Patamon and all. "The Sterling Vanguard."

The Sterling Vanguard was the foremost regime of Tenshi City, the home of The Three Great Angels. Leading them is the renowned SlashAngemon. He's a powerful Angel and is much like Duftmon, as he is very tactical and can hold the front lines at the same time. They watched as the angels flew down to meet them on their training grounds. Among them were holy and angel digimon of many types, like Angewomon, various subspecies of Angemon and D'arcmon. Floating beside SlashAngemon was a Magnadramon. Their numbers were outstanding.

"Glad you can make it," T.K. shook hands with the holy digimon. He stood proudly before his subordinates.

"We are happy to be fighting along side you," smiled and looked into the crowd of confused digidestines behind T.K. He carefully scanned them, familiar with who was who. SlashAngemon walked towards Tai, sizing him up. "Yagami Kamiya."

"Good guess," Tai looked straight up at the angel. It wasn't easy to intimidate Tai. He's not the bearer of courage for nothing. Tai has stared into the eyes of powerful digimon before. But this was much different than the other times. This time he was staring into the eyes of an ally. "I can't say I didn't expect you to join us. But your timing is quite something. Nice to have you among our ranks."

"It's good to be here. Who is your leading strategist Grand Marshal Taichi? I know him by name, but I can't say I've heard anything of his battles," said SlashAngemon. Duftmon gaited towards him, with Tatsuya on his back. "Hm? What is this? Duftmon?"

"Do you two know each other?" T.K. asked.

"We're quite acquainted in each others ability. We've been on the other side of each others blades in countless battles. But recently we have been working together." Duftmon bowed to his new companion, almost throwing Tatsu off in the process. "I too have joined to fight along side the digidestined. My partner is Tatsuya Takeda, the young man on my back."

"A partner of Duftmon must be mentally potent. I trust this boy has learned much from you."

"It's been mutual. I find myself learning a lot from him."

"So what was it that you meant by my timing, Taichi." SlashAngemon questioned him.

"Lets go talk about it in private. Duftmon, lead us to your building. Matt and T.K. come on. Davis go get Kari and Joe and bring them to Duftmon's," Taichi answered their new accomplice.

* * *

"So what is this about?" Matt asked.

They all were seated in the main meeting room of Duftmon's building. In the middle was a large rectangular table. It was more like a lounge than anything else; It had couches here and there and a few monitors. It was interesting. It was Duftmon on one end along side Tatsuya. On the other side was SlashAngemon and Magnadramon. And to the side of Tatsuya was Taichi. Everyone else was scattered in various seats throughout the room.

"It's about our next plan." Taichi answered briefly.

"We are going to have to split up again," Tatsuya added onto to what Tai said. Matt looked a bit confused.

Joe got up and saw it was his turn to speak. "The main reason we came here, and we as in Kari, Davis and I, was to take the port here on our way to Olympus Isle. The home of the Olympus Twelve. I wanted to meet with Neptunemon to recruit some Deep Savers. Davis and Kari want to work out some plans with the Olympus Twelve. Not only are they one of our strongest allies, they are a great influence on the digital world. As are you, SlashAngemon."

"But the problem with that is we would have less people here to defend Byakko, which is, as you know the closest thing to the Dark Area. And it just borders the area where Leviamon resides," Tatsuya explained. "This would be the first area that the Demon Lords would want to attack. It being the main city where most of us will reside. Defeating us here, would assure total victory for them. You seem, our job isn't to invade the Dark Area, but in due time we will have to; Rather our job is to defend the digital world. Be it one city at a time or one sector."

"So this is where we come in," SlashAngemon started. "Having us here to defend Byakko would mean we would be holding the lines against an attack on the rest of the digital world."

"Correct," Duftmon said. "And if all goes well with Neptunemon, we would have support from the depths."

"We also would need support from some of the Wing Guardians. Having air support would greatly improve our chances of mustering a victory." SlashAngemon added.

"We've got my girlfriend and Yolei working on that one. Yolei was able to see the Shrine of Valdurmon. She spoke with her prophet. She told her to come back and bring the bearer of love along with her. So hopefully everything goes well there." Tai smiled, everything was being worked out, little by little. Soon enough they would have an impenetrable force.

"And I have a little secret that I will share with you guys once I get everything finalized," Agumon said as he kicked back into his chair. You don't think the prestigious "Dramon Destroyer" didn't have advocates from the Dramon and Greymon do you?

"Now for the final problem. Dynasmon." Tatsuya said calmly. He tried to restrain his anger.

"Duftmon."

"I spoke with him earlier. We are free to do what we want here."

"But?" Taichi wanted to hear more. He knew there was more.

"What you need to know about Dynasmon is that he is a very decietful digimon. He would say what he can to make you favor him. He will use you to the extent, where you won't be any use to him. Then the moment he gets the chance to; he will pull you down and tear you to pieces."

"So what are you two planning to do Duftmon and Tatsuya?" T.K. asked.

They both looked at each other. It has to be done. It's the only way they will get enough support from the Royal Knights. To gain the city of Byakko and take over the Royal Knights here all in one sweep. It could only be done by one way. They both answered at the same time.

"A Coup D'etat."

**

* * *

**

**Finally! I'm sorry that this took so long. Thank you all my reviewers! I will update IMDD soon. I just haven't gotten around to it. I'm extremely tired so I will see you all tomorrow! And thanks again to all my loyal reader, especially skipper, as I would of never finished it, had it not been for you guys.**

**Again! Read Skipper713s stories! **

**Good night! Don't forget to read and review!**


	19. Chapter 19

AUTHORS NOTE! MAJOR REVAMP!

Okay, I know this may seem out of the blue for some of you guys, but this story will be discontinued.

BUT WAIT. There is good news. There is always good news. Usually anyways.

I will be posting another story very soon, you should be able to view it through my profile. This new story will have the same concept as this one. I just really felt the need to rewrite **It Begins Once More**. So basically I stopped writing **It Begins Once More**, and began on this new fic. They will be extremely similar. Same plot. Same characters. Same OCs. Same enemies. Just written differently.

But just because it's a rewrite doesn't mean things won't change! Bear in mind that it is my story and I can do anything I please! Lol. Damn that sounded horrible, but you guys get it.

I'll probably lose a few readers. I'll probably gain a few. But this was my decision and whatever the outcome is I stand by it!

Thank you my loyal readers. I'll be posting a discontinued thingy on the summary of this story and direct people to my new one. The first chapter will be out very soon. The title of it is **Digimon: Restoration**. If you guys are interested go to my profile and read it. If not, ignore this and be on your way doing whatever it is that you were doing before.

R&R... wait. Nevermind that. =D

Also, thank you to my loyal readers who have stuck with me through the years. I promise I will try my hardest with this new fic and make it absolutely astounding. I'm sorry this story is being discontinued, but remember the new story will most like be the same just with a few things different. Take care everyone. So read my new story! **Digimon: Restoration**!

-Tehbot


End file.
